Shining Stupidity Previously: Second Generation With Fairy Tail
by suavespanol
Summary: Luna is the daughter of Natsu and Lucy. With the smarts inherited from Natsu, she's bound to wreck up her Junior year of high school. [AU; kids from ship pairings NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia, RoWen, Miraxus, etc]
1. Meeting The Dragneels

**Damnit! I was finished but then my internet was being stupid and I have to write this all fucking over again! Sorry o-o I'm just pissed off. So btw I'm 12 so if there are any spelling/grammar errors sorry! So um yeah... lets get started with this**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Meeting the Dragneels"_

 _Hi. My name is Nashi Dragneel._ I'm fifteen. Tomorrow is going to be my first day of school. I'm actually really nervous about it. Luna Dragneel is my older brother and he's 18. I'm going to the school he goes to so hopefully he can help me a bit. Then I have my little sister, Nalu Dragneel, who's 12. Eveyone thinks she the sweetest and cutest little girl but it just a disguise to cover up her demon-self. She's going onto 7th grade, so she's going to be in high school with me in senior year.. Yay... eh.. My parents are Lucy Dragneel and Natsu Dragneel. Mom is nice and strict when she has to be and everyone basically fights over the food she makes. Dad is easy going and goofy and just.. _weird_.. he acts just like an older Luna. Well they are father and son, but you never never never never never never, did I say never?, want to get on his bad side. When he's mad.. lets just say you might want to fly to the moon for a bit until he cools down. O-O Today is "HUMP DAY!" as my brother calls it.. I've always felt weird on Wednesdays. I don't even know why. Well imma stop my stupid blabbering and get on with my interesting, yet boring, so called life.

"WHO ATE ALL THE DAMN WAFFLES?!", I screamed while lighting my fist of rage on fire.

"H-he did!", Dad and Luna both said with full mouths and full bellies pointing to each other.

"Agh, where's mom?"

"She's sleeping.", said Dad.

I stomped all the way to my room and plopped on my bed. I looked at my IPod and put in the earbuds and started listening to music, but then..

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO MUSIC!", I yelled. It was so annoying when people interrupted my music time.

"It's Mom. Have you eaten any waffles?"

"Dad and Luna ate all the waffles, as always."

"Those two again?! Come to the kitchen for some waffles!"

"YAY!", I said, as I slammed the door open and rushed downstairs.

* * *

I smiled at Mom placed my plate on the table with the waffle on it and I took some maple sirup and put a good amount on the waffle.

"Go apologize to her."

Dad walked over to me. "Why do I have to? This is so embarrassing!" I just stared, glaring at him.

"When are you going to stop acting like a kid?"

"Um.. uh.. never I guess", Dad said while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not much of a surprise then"

"Hey! Thats offensive!"

"You should be used to it by now."

"Whatever.."

"Stop stalling and say sorry."

At this point, I was trying so hard not to laugh. xD

"Could I get a kiss if I do."

"Fine but just say sorry already."

"Yay! Nashi I'm sorry I ate all the waffles. Now kiss me Lucy!"

Mom kissed him and she was only trying to do one peck but he turned it into a make out session.

"Do that somewhere else! I'm trying to eat!", I already felt like throwing up.

Mom blushed and giggled and Dad smirked then took her to their room. I don't even want to think what they're doing in there. Why does the universe hate me?!

"Could I have the rest of your waffle?", Luna said but you couldn't understand what he tried to say with his mouth full.

"Chew and swallow then talk."

he repeated his question, "Could I have the rest of your waffle?"

"Hell no"

"Please.", he started doing his famous puppy eyes that worked on everyone but me.

"You know that doesn't work on me. Go make your own waffles!"

"But Mom's are the best and.."

"And what?!"

"You really need to lose weight."

I did a flame Nashi kick to his crotch and he fell off his chair in pain. Then I took my plate with the waffle and sirup and shoved it in his face.

"Your welcome.", I laughed and headed for my room.

You know.. Nalu didn't eat any breakfast and it was waffles! I wonder what's up..

* * *

I barged into her room. "Hi Nalu!", I tried to smile. I would love to at least sorta be her friend cuz she could help a lot. She's a genius with everything.

"What are you doing in my room Soupy?!", that was her nickname for me. Pretty stupid if you ask me.

"What are you up to?", I said while folding my arms and leaning around the door frame. I looked in her arms and saw her computer closed.

"Nothing.."

"What were you doing on your computer?", I started walking towards her and a grabbed the computer but she's as strong as I am and this was just tiring us out. I let go and she started glaring at me.

"None of your beeswax Soupy!", then she threw the computer out the window.

"Why would you destroy your computer?! Weren't you doing something important?", I was wondering why she would do that.

"Who said it was mine?", she started snickering. "And I saved everyone important on this before you barged in my room. A Little reminder, knock before you go into someone's room." she had a flash drive in her hand. She's smart like I said before, but if she didn't drop her computer, who's was it. I looked out the window and my face went pale. _That's my computer._

"WHY DID YOU HAVE MY FUCKING COMPUTER ASSHOLE?!", I screamed so loud astronauts probably had their ears bleeding.

"Mom! Nashi is yelling at me!" Agh! I just wanted to murder her a times then my life problems would be solved.

* * *

"Nashi could you stop yelling at Luna?", Mom said calmly.

"Mom, this isn't fair! She threw MY computer OUT the window. I wish for once you'll hear my side of the story!"

"I believe you, Nalu you are grounded until school starts.", Mom decided. Nalu didn't have school until next week unlike me. Nalu and I both has our eyes wide and mouths open in shock.

She actually listened to me

She's basically grounded her for a whole week and she usually only grounds her for a day or if she's lucky, only a few hours.

Nalu's not even defending herself, probably because of shock..

Thats... _weird.._

But I'm happy though! Yay! Mom took my side for once.

Maybe this year, my life will turn for the better!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sarybear~xoxo**


	2. First Day Of School

**Chapter 2**

 _"First Day Of School"_

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

That was all I heard when I woke up. It took everything for me **not** break my alarm clock, but I perked up a bit because I remembered. _Today is my first day of high school!_ Unlike middle school, they didn't have uniforms. YAY! I wore a plain light pink crop top, and jean shorts. It wasn't really much but it was comfortable.

I headed downstairs and grabbed a banana to eat then went to the bus stop. As I walking over there there was a guy with charcoal hair with one piercing and a sleeveless gray shirt with a sleeveless lime-green vest over it. He looked kinda cute..

* * *

"Hey! Is it your first day of high school too?", said the guy.

"Oh.. um.. yeah..", I wasn't really a social person so I was nervous.

"My name is Storm Fullbuster."

"I'm Nashi Dragneel.. your last name seems familiar for reason.."

"Oh! My dad talks a lot about your dad.. Natsu Dragneel? Right? He said they were both in the Fairy Tail guild when they were younger."

"Oh yeah! My dad calls him Stripper and Ice Pervert all the time.", I started laughing along with him too.

"He always said he had a daughter my age. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

The bus stopped by and I went to sit by this girl with black curly shoulder length hair. She was wearing a black and pink dress. It was becoming quiet though so I tried to break the silence.

"Sooo.. are you starting your first year of high school too?"

"Eh.."

"Yes or no?"

"Yeah I am but why does it matter to you."

"Cuz I'm starting too.."

"Good for you then"

Does this girl have a problem with me or something? "What's you name?"

"Mikan."

"Nashi Dragneel"

"Wait.. is your mom Lucy Dragneel?"

"Yeah.."

"My mom is Levy Redfox."

"Really?! My mom told me they were best friends in the Fairy Tail guild!"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome we get to meet", that's when I saw the first time she smiled to me.

But then the bus had to ruin the moment by stopping..

* * *

"What's your name?" I was up at the office getting my schedule. It was a big school so I wonder how I'm going to even find my way around.

"Nashi Dragneel."

"Oh your a Dragneel? I know your parent's actually. My name is Wendy. Tell your parents I said 'Hi' to them", Wendy said as she handed me my schedule.

"Course!"

"Thanks"

* * *

I felt like I've already made a billion friends. I'm friends with Storm, Mikan, and Wendy! But what's really weird is that they all know my parents. Mom and Dad said they were in a popular guild but I didn't know they were THAT popular. Well I guess it's time to head to homeroom.

My teacher was this lady with pink hair. Then she had a pink, blue, and white top with a white skirt to go with it.

"Hello! Please call me Shelia because I think it's way too formal to do Mrs. or Ms. Go ahead and pick out any seat you want."

I decided to sit at the back in the very left because I didn't want to stick out, but then I saw Storm sit next to me. I immediately got a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Hey again Nash."

"It's Nashi.."

"I know, it's a nickname.", he laughed a bit. I looked over his shoulder and saw a girl with white hair glare at me and she sat next to him.

"Hi Storm.", she had hearts in her eyes.

"Hey Anna. Meet Nashi.", he pointed to me.

"Hey.", I said. I wonder what she was mad about though.

"Uh.. Hi. So Storm, what class do you have next?"

"English."

"Oh I got Math. Maybe we will get other classes together."

"Maybe.. Nashi, what do you have?"

"English..."

"Ooo! The same class as me. Promise you'll sit by me?"

"Sure.", I couldn't help but smile throughout the rest of homeroom. The teacher was mainly just talking about drills and things like that.

* * *

 _Briiiiiing Briiiiiiing Briiiiiing_

Finally class was over! The whole time Anna was just glaring at me. I finally figured at why she was mad though. _Jealousy._ But I don't think Storm would see me that way, he probably just knows me as a friend. I was trying to figure out how they know each other, but I was walking with Storm so I decided to ask.

"How do you and Anna know each other... oh.. sorry if I was rude.."

"Nah I don't mind saying. We've been best friends since forth grade but we started drifting apart in 7th grade because she did something I don't wanna talk about.. but I forgave her. We just don't hang out anymore really."

"Oh ok.."

"So tell me about your life."

"Well I have an 18 year old brother who acts exactly like my dad and my dad acts exactly like him and he's going into senior year at this school. Then I have a little sister who is the demon disguised as her. So yeah that's my boring life. Oh! And I was homeschooled up until now because I literally begged my mom for me to come here. So um.. yeah.."

"Thats why I've never met you before! I want to meet your brother, though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he seems cool."

"Okay I'll show you him then."

* * *

The rest of the classes were boring. In English me and Storm just kept passing notes, but the teacher caught us and we got detention. Great! Now Mom and Dad are gonna be pissed.

"I can't believe I got detention on my first day of school!"

"It's not really different for me. I got detention at least once every week last year."

"My Dad warned me about guys like you."

He started to pout, "Just because I get detention a lot, doesn't mean I'm a bad guy." Damnit his puppy face actually works unlike my brother's.

"... sorry..."

He smiled a cheesey grin, "All is forgiven!"

"Good to know.", You weren't human if you couldn't smile back at his smile.

"Your lucky your puppy face works on me because usually they don't."

"I must be special.", He winked at me.

I started to blush, "No! It's just works!"

He started to laugh, but I playfully punch his arm.

* * *

Detention _finally_ ended and we were outside. "You promised me that I'd get to see your brother."

"Oh yeah. I guess we'll have to walk home because of detention though.."

"It's fine. I'll walk with you because we live on the same street."

"Ok. Thanks. You can just meet him at our house because for the seniors, their first day ended at 12:00."

"Oh ok."

* * *

We finally arrived back at my house. I opened the front door and came in. The house was cleaned and I sighed. At least he didn't think we were pigs.

"Nashi why are you late- WHY IS THERE A BOY WITH YOU?!", Dad started yelling.

"Hi, I'm Storm Fullbuster-"

"AND HE'S A FULLBUSTER?!"

"Dad take a chill pill -.-", I yelled out at him.

"I think I'm gonna faint."

"Natsu, why are you yelling?!", yelled my Mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Dragneel, I'm Storm Fullbuster."

"Hi. It's nice to see you again."

"A-again?", Storm and I both said.

"Yeah I saw you when you were 5. You probably don't remember I guess.", Mom said awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Mom I think Dad fainted..", I looked over to Dad and he was unconscious on the floor.

"FUCK! I mean.. crap! Damnit..", she was trying not to cuss.. she obviously failed.

I turned to Storm, "They're so embarrassing.."

"I HEARD YOU", My mom said.

"They're funny though.", he was laughing.

"Well lets go to my brother's room now." I didn't want to bump into Nalu because she would tell dad 'things' and get me from seeing him ever again.

"Okay."

"Peek-A-Boo!"

"Nalu what the fuck do you want from me right now."

"Is he your boyfriend Soupy?"

"NO! NOW GO AWAY!", I was trying hard to cover my blushing.

"I knew it. There's no way anyone would date you in a million years.", she said while snickering. Then walked back into her room and locked the door.

"Agh! I hate my life OMG.", I face palmed myself.

"Are you fine with your brother?", Storm asked.

"He's better than everyone else."

* * *

I knocked on Luna's door three times.

"What do you want- Ooo did someone get a boyfriend.", he laughed.

"Agh no. This is Storm Fullbuster and he wanted to meet you.", why does everyone think I'm his girlfriend?

He patted his head, "He's a Fullbuster? Did you get a video of Dad's reaction?"

I laughed, "No, but he fainted."

"Btw kiddo, I know your older sister Blossom.."

"You do? She usually just stays in her own bubble.", Storm said.

"Yeah, she's nice and we talk a lot actually. It ends up I almost have every single class with her."

"Ooo you like her Luna.", I started. You could tell.

"W-what?! I d-don't like h-her like that.."

"Well, could've fooled me.", I said, and Storm started laughing.

"D-don't laugh at me! I can make sure you never see Nashi again."

"Luna calm the fuck down.", I tried to calm him down. Mostly because he was my first friend from school today.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone okay.."

"Whatever you say.", Storm said.

"I'm serious!"

"Stop overreacting Luna -.-"

"Fine.. why were you late from school though?"

"Detention.", Storm said like it was nothing.

Luna smirked, "What did you two do?"

"Just pass notes now stop doing that creepy smile.", I said.

He pouted. "It's not creepy."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

Nashi: "Yes."

Luna: "No"

Nashi: "Yes"

Luna: "Yes"

See you agree with me!

"Damnit you were supposed to say no"

"I'm not stupid like you and Dad."

Currently Storm was laughing as always..

"Well, I have to leave! Bye.", Storm left out the house.

* * *

"So.. do you like him.", Luna said.

"No!"

"I told you I liked Blossom! Now tell me!"

"Fine.. yes."

"I knew it!"

"Ok, ok, but don't tell anyone."

"Sure. Wanna help each other get our guy/girl."

"I don't even talk to Blossom."

"Then ask Storm to meet her and then try to become close friends with her. I know it'll be awkward though because she's older but at least try."

"Fine, but only because you'll help me out too!"

"Yes!"

My first day of school wasn't bad at all, although I think I found myself an enemy, _Anna_. I wanna just talk to her, but now I realized _I like him too_..

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sarybear~xoxo**


	3. Nashi Meets The Fullbusters

**Chapter 3**

 _"Nashi Meets The Fullbusters"_

* * *

"Why was _he_ here Nashi?!", Dad asked with his head still on fire.

"Calm down. We met at the bus stop this morning, and we've been talking ever since.", I calmly answered.

"THE FULLBUSTERS LIVE ON OUR STREET?!"

"Well.. yeah.."

"Lucy, have you known this?"

"Yes.."

"Why didn't you tell me?!", Dad yelled.

"Because I knew you would get like this."

"Nashi, you can't talk to him anymore! He's bad, especially if he made you get into detention.

I almost forgot to tell you! I finally told Mom and Dad why I was late, Mom was cool about it but then Dad started blaming Storm, which turned into this.

"I talked to the kid and he seemed fine with me.", Luna stepped into the argument.

"Did he say anything or do anything not good to Nashi?", asked Dad.

"Dad! Your making him sound like a pervert! He isn't like that -_-", I yelled at him.

"All guys are perverts Nashi..", Dad started. "Luna can even agree. I know I am.", as he said that, he winked at mom and I started to gag.

"Sure I can agree but he didn't do or say anything bad.", Luna said.

"Natsu give the poor girl a chance. This is her first friend she made today and you're already turning him down.", my Mom gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I'm just afraid they'll get married then me and Gray will actually BE related. I couldn't live with that.", Dad said while shaking his head.

"Seriously? That's it?! We're just friends first of all and if we did get married you wouldn't have to see him every day.", I started explaining.

"But he would ruin my holidays.", Dad whined like a 5 year old. Dad never changes does he.

"I would make sure he didn't okay?", Mom said to Dad winking. Dad smirked and whispered in her ear making Mom giggle.

"Could you two go to your room and do that?" They actually went to their room and locked the door.

"So what are you going to do about dad?", Luna asked.

"I don't know. I wish Nalu could actually help me but she would make me pay for her to help.", I started saying.

"You know how Nalu is, she's just not social. She doesn't really know how to be nice unless it's for a show.", Luna said.

"Idgaf."

"That's harsh.."

"She threw my computer out the window yesterday!"

"I know deep down she cares about you."

"Sure.."

"I'm going to head to bed because I'm tired."

"Okay, goodnight!"

"You too N."

All night I couldn't go to sleep. I was excited to see Storm again. I don't know why but he makes me feel good when I'm around him.

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

I woke up again, almost, smashing my alarm clock. I couldn't wait to go to school. I got dressed in a black top with no sleeves and a few pink details on it. Then I put on a pink mini-skirt with black boots. I thought I looked pretty great. It went well with my pink hair. I usually don't care what I'm wearing, it's weird what someone can do to you, ey?

I grabbed an apple to eat, but we were all out of bananas because of Luna. I then headed out the door to the bus stop.

* * *

I immediately saw him and he was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans.

"What's up Nash."

"Just got away from my pycho family."

"They were fun to hang out with though. Do you wanna meet my family?"

"Sure!", I smiled and he just smiled back.

We headed onto a bus and there was actually a free seat so Storm and I sat together.

* * *

"You don't get motion sickness like your dad?"

"How do you know that? But no, and I'm glad."

"My Dad said his motion sickness was so bad that he would start getting sick before the vehicle moved."

"He's right. I feel bad for my dad."

"Me too."

Storm and I just kept talking until the bus stopped.

* * *

"We're lucky we basically get to see each other the first few hours.", Storm said.

"Yeah."

We both walked into the class and everyone started looking at Storm and me and whispering. Even when we sat down they kept doing it. We both started to write to each other.

Nashi: _Why is everyone staring and whispering?_

Storm: _I'm not sure.. I have an idea but I hope that's not what it is._

I wonder what he meant by that..

"Ouch!", someone threw a piece of paper to me but it poked me really hard. Who knew paper could hurt you.

The note said..

 _I heard you and storm "did it"_

I immediately blushed and became angry at that. Fire actually started coming out of my hands but it didn't burn anything. Unlike Dad, I can control it to where it doesn't burn. Everyone was scared, especially Storm.

"Nashi are you o-okay..", Shelia asked.

"Yes ma'am" 'just a bit of disturbance from another student' I said that in my mind hoping I would've "accidentally" have said that.

Storm: _Are you okay Nash?_

I handed him the piece of paper and he immediately blushed and became angry like I did except his hands became ice.

"Storm are you okay?!", Shelia knew he wasn't one to lose his 'cool.'

"Yeah I'm fine."

Nashi: _Do you have any idea who could've told everyone that lie?_

Storm: _Yeah, but I'm going to talk to her when this class is finished, go ahead and go to the next class without me._

Nashi: _Okay.. but.. her?!_

Storm: _Sorry I just know she has to ability to do a lot and if you aren't careful you could get hurt. I'm just trying to protect you._

Nashi: _Someone could do that?_

Storm: _Yeah._

Those words he wrote to me _I'm just trying to protect you._ They make me happy that he wants to protect me from whoever is doing this. I'm trying to think of a girl who would spread a rumor like that and at first I thought it could be Anna, but I don't think she would go THAT far.

* * *

 _Brriiiinng Brriiiinng Brriiiinng_

It was the end of class and I started to head for my locker to get my text books but then I saw a guy with blue hair and a strange tattoo that goes over his right eye with a bloody nose and black eye.

"OMG Are you okay?!", I asked him.

"Yeah just a few bruises.."

"Your nose could possibly be broken! What happened.", Nashi asked.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't!"

"Leave me alone!", He pushed Nashi and she almost fell but then a guy with orange hair caught her before she did.

"Jared stop yelling she was trying to help! What the hell happened to you?"

"Lorie, I'm perfectly fine." But he clearly wasn't! I don't know what he's trying to do, but he needs help.

Lorie put me down gently and I told him thanks. Then he picked up Jared and brought him to the nurse's office with Jared still protesting that he's fine.

* * *

I continued my way to class but Storm was there before me.

"What took you so long?", Stormed asked.

"I saw a guy named Jared and he was beat up pretty badly."

"Oh ok I understand."

I sat next to him and started my assignment. But then a note perfectly landed on my desk. I open it up but it said..

 _Slut_

That one word make her get angry. "AGH!" Everyone turned to look at me and some people were snickering while others were confused.

"Miss Dragneel, are you okay?"

"Yes Sir"

Everyone started to have shocked faces and were looking at me.

I could help but say.. "What?"

"Your the daughter of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel, from the Fairy Tail guild?", this one girl asked.

"Well.. yeah..", I don't get the big deal.

"OMG YOU'RE SO COOL!", this other girl said.

"Oh.. um.. thanks.."

"Sorry about that note, I meant to place it on someone else's desk.", I'm guessing the girl who said that was the one giving me notes, she looked familiar and I guess it was because she's in my homeroom. I knew that note was meant for me though. What she was saying was bullshit, but I don't get why my parents are such a big deal. Everyone I know has always thought of me as a "Dragneel", and not Nashi, but at least the bullying stopped.

"I don't get why i'm such a big deal..", I whispered over to Storm.

"Well your Dad did a lot of amazing things along with your mom. They were so close to dying so many times but survived. Try to research your parents and see what they've done."

"I just see us as a regular goofy family though."

He just shrugged through and finished his work, but I already finished mine.

* * *

Finally it was lunch time! I was so hungry. Storm walked with me to the cafeteria. I brought my lunch which was a regular sandwich and I had water to drink with it. Storm brought lunch too so we just sat at the table by the window and started talking but..

"Omg! Are you a Dragneel?!", a random girl came over to me and started trying to start a conversation with me."

"Yes but could you please leave me alone! I'm trying to eat.", I started growling and she ran.

"I guess you have some dragon slayer in you?"

"Yeah see..", I lifted up my hand and a fame appeared.

"Thats cool. I have ice make magic."

"Ooo could you form a dragon?"

"Yeah! I can do living things and objects unlike my dad. Ice make.. Dragon!", then a miniature dragon appeared.

"That's so cool!"

"What kind of magic do your siblings have?"

"My brother does flame magic but not dragon slayer kind. Though, he is more skilled than I am. My mom retired from her celestial magic and gave her keys to Nalu but she hardly uses them because she hardly leaves her room. My mom is taking classes for transformation magic and my dad is teaching her flame magic so she can defend herself if she needs too."

"Thats cool. My older sister can actually do water and ice-make magic. It's really cool. I wish I could see a celestial spirit though."

"If you can become Nalu's friend, which is impossible to do, then she could show them for you. She actually has 10 golden keys. They are super rare and there are only 12. My mom said she saw the 13th one but I only think she was joking."

"Then that's going to be my mission impossible!"

I laughed and ate the rest of my food.

* * *

Now school was over today, and I didn't get detention. YAY! I wouldn't have minded if I got detention with Storm though because he'd keep me company to make it not boring. We both got off the bus and headed for Storm's house.

"I wonder how my family will react to you Nashi.."

We were at their house and it was about as big as my house, maybe a bit larger. He opened the front door and came in. It was way nicer than my house that's for sure. Then I saw his dad walk in.

"Hey storm- Oh are you Nashi?", he said.

"Yes, Hi Mr. Fullbuster."

"Dad, please don't say anything embarrassing."

"Don't worry I won't.. You can just call me Gray. You know, Nashi, he talks a lot about you."

"DAD!", He yelled. I started blushing and laughing at his reaction.

"What? I didn't say anything..", Gray said while walking away.

"He wasn't embarrassing like my dad.", I was trying to make him feel better.

"Whatever, let's say hi to Blossom before my mom meets you.", he grabbed onto my wrist and rushed to his sister's room. He was trying to cover his blush, but failed.

* * *

He knocked on his sister's door two times.

She walked out in her pajamas and yawned, "What do you want?"

"Nashi, my friend, wanted to talk to you."

"Wait, you mean as Luna's little sister?!"

"Um.. yeah.."

"SHIT I'M NOT EVEN DRESSED!"

"I'm right here and it's fine, it's not like your in your underwear or anything.", I said trying to calm her down.

"You definitely are his sister!", she sighed.

"What do you mean?", I questioned her.

"Your personality.. kinda like your brother's."

"WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL EVER BE LIKE HIM!", I yelled.

"Yep, you are related to him."

"Damnit..", I muttered to myself hoping they didn't hear me.

"How do you even know her brother?", Storm asked

"I tutor him."

"How come you never told me?", Storm asked.

"He doesn't want people to know he actually cares about his grades.", Blossom said while laughing.

"He does?! Wow.. I can't wait to use this for blackmail one day.", I was laughing my evil laugh. HAHAHAHA. o-o

"He'll get really pissed though..", Storm started to say.

"Fuck that, when I'm pissed, Luna and my dad both do whatever I ask them like they're my slaves. I just just have to be in a bad mood.", I simply explained.

"I'd like to see you mad.", Storm said.

"You two keep talking. I need to catch up on my sleeping.", she slammed the door closed.

* * *

We both walked into Storms room, which was a bit messier than my room.

"So how do I make you mad?", he sat on his bed.

"I don't know.. I just get mad."

"Hm.."

Now I was scared.

"Damnit I don't know how..", He went over to the window and opened it which made me a bit cold and I shivered.

"I was a bit hot in here, but I know exactly how to make you mad."

"Wait.. what?!", he took me and hanged half of my body out the window. _He figured out my fear of heights._

"STOP IT! PUT ME IN! PUT ME IN!", I screamed. He pulled me back in and closed the window.

"Damnit, it just made you scared, but at least your cute when your scared..", Storm said.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT?!", I thought my head was going to explode!

"Thats the anger I wanted! I don't think it's scary, really, it's more like _cute_."

I tried to punch him, but blocked it with his hand. Then he started laughing.

"It not funny! I thought I was going to die.", I yelled.

"You think I would actually drop you?"

"Well, no.."

"Then don't worry."

"But accidents happen!"

"Rarely."

"Just promise me you won't do that again."

"I can't but I won't do it for this whole rest of the week."

"Better than nothing.", then I realized it was 6:30 and my dad probably didn't even know where I was.

"SHIT! I have to go! My dad's going to be asking a lot of questions!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry. I don't want him hating me more than he already does!"

* * *

I rushed out of his house and sped all the way to my house. When I opened my door my dad was right there glaring at me.

"Your late."

"Shit.", I mumbled to myself, but thanks to his super hearing, he heard me.

"Where were you with Storm?!"

"At his house.."

"What did you guys do?"

"Just talk to his sister and him."

"Sure, you just talked to him."

"Knowing Nashi, she really did just talk, Dad.", Luna stepped in. I'm so glad he said that when he did.

"True, sorry.", my dad said quickly. Make it Luna to talk sense into him.

"Thanks."

"Did you meet Gray and Juvia?", my dad asked.

"I met Gray but Juvia was working I think.", I explained.

"Why did he have to be the one you met?! How was he? Was he annoying?"

"Um.. no, he was pretty cool. I guess that's what comes with being an ice-make wizard.", I stated.

"Does Storm have ice-make magic?", Luna asked.

"Yeah! It really cool. He can make a dragon, he showed me during lunch.", I replied happily.

"Wow you've never been this excited about a person before.", Luna laughed.

I blushed, "Well we hang out a lot. I guess we're becoming best friends."

"Like Mom and Dad but then this happened.", he pointed to a picture with all of us in it. It my face turned as red as a firetruck.

"But I don't wanna be related to Gray!", my Dad whined.

"Natsu what are you whining about again? Oh, hey Nashi! How was it with Storm?", Mom asked answering her first question by herself.

"It was great! I met his older sister Blossom.", I answered cheerfully.

"Thats great. Did you meet Gray or Juvia?"

"Just Gray. I can see why Dad and him fight a lot. They're complete opposites."

"You know.. Natsu would usually be the one starting the fights and Gray would finish them.", Mom whispered to me and we both laughed, but Dad heard us.

"That's not true! It's not good to lie to children!"

"Whatever you say. I'm going to go read a book. Do you want to read it with me, Natsu."

"Sure!", I knew that what they were about to do was NOT going to be reading a book, that's for sure. It makes me cringe at the thought.

Luna interrupted my thoughts, "You're so in love with him."

"Luna, seriously?!"

"Hehehe yes."

"All I'm going to say is I like him. Thats all."

"I know it's more than like."

"And I know Blossom tutors you now."

"What?! Why did she tell you that?!"

"Cuz she knows you trust me.. it's good to know you talk about me, Lun"

"I was just trying to show her I'm close to my sister because girls like that."

"Ehh.. yeah, you're right on that actually."

"See?"

"Whatever I'm going to sleep early because I'm tiiiirrrreeedd..", I slowly trudged to my room and plopped on my bed then fell asleep.

 _Sweet Dreams.._

 **I've been writing this for 3 whole hours without any breaks. I so tired that's why the ending is like that ^-^ Hopefully I made it long enough for your liking and I'm going to write the next chapter right after this! This is so much to write xD Well.. thanks for reading.**

 **Sarybear~xoxo**


	4. Lets Sneak Out

**Chapter 4**

 _"Lets Sneak Out"_

* * *

I woke up again to the annoying sounds of my alarm clock as always. I was up a bit earlier so that I could start doing my morning jogs again. I got in my jogging clothes and started to sprint. I came back, took a soothing bath, and got dressed for school. I put on a "Peace" tie-dyed T-shirt and some jeans. Then, I put on some plain white converse. My hair was down as always. I never thought that I looked great with my hair up. I never put on make up, but I put on chapstick to make sure my lips weren't cracked. Now, I headed out for the bus stop.

"Hey Nash!"

"Hey Storm."

"Why did your dad say when you got home?"

"He mainly freaked out that I met your dad instead of your mom only."

Storm starting laughing, "My dad hasn't freaked out at all about you like your dad."

"Well, your dad keeps his cool, while mine is like a flame. I can see why they fought because they're complete opposites."

"They really are, but I want to make them see each other and see how they would react."

"One word: Chaos "

* * *

We kept talking but then the bus stopped at our street. We got on, but there weren't any free seats for the both of us so we sat away from each other. I saw Mikan and decided to sit by her again.

"Hey "

"Sup."

"How has school been so far for you?"

"Boring."

"Same."

"I keep seeing you with that guy."

"Oh yeah, Storm."

"You looooovvvvvve him." **(Another happy AYE? xD)**

"Wait.. what?!"

"You know you do."

"I'm just going to say I like him, but thats all."

"Knew it. You have to aim a bit higher to reach the goal. I love that quote."

"You read quotes? You don't seem like that type of person."

"I love to read! Don't forget that my mom is Levy Redfox."

"My mom said they were both major bookworms."

"Exactly.", I was actually getting to know more about her, but the bus stopped and we had to go.

"Talk to you later?", I wanted to make sure we talked again.

"Sure"

* * *

I walked to class and it was pretty normal. I wiped my seat as always, because incase there's a prank. I've learned to do that because Nalu, Luna, and Dad all try to prank me but it never worked except the first time they did it. Then sat down. I noticed Storm wasn't here yet, I wonder what he's doing. Even after class started, he wasn't here.

"Shelia, may I be excused."

"Sure.", she smiled to me. She was such a sweet teacher. I am really lucky I had her for homeroom.

I ran in the hallways trying to sniff him out. I had a good sense of smell, and hearing just like my dad. I'm glad that I do. I caught a sent of him and ran. He was outside, but as I went closer I realized: _He's unconscious_

"WAKE UP STORM!", I was trying to shake him awake but I couldn't. He didn't look like he was beat up though. It was like a spell made him go to sleep. I quickly picked him up and carried him on my back because I realized, _we weren't alone._ I went back inside the school and rushed to the nurse's office.

"Hello Nashi, what happened to Storm?", I realized Wendy was the nurse. I was glad because if someone came in then she could help me protect Storm.

"He wasn't in class so I asked Shelia to be excused. Then I found him outside, but he was unconscious. I could hear and smell unfamiliar people."

"Thats not good.. I wonder who they were."

"I didn't want the possibility of running into more people than I could handle so I just brought him here."

"That's good thinking. Go ahead and go back to class so your teacher doesn't worry.", Wendy told me.

"Actually, can I help you take care of him?", I wanted to help him.

"There won't real be much to do. I use my healing magic and cover up any vital wounds but he's just unconscious. There aren't any cuts or bruising. So all I have to do is wait.", Wendy explained.

"Then I'm going to stay here until he wakes up.", I nodded in my decision.

"You're as stubborn as your dad, but you can stay until he wakes up."

"YAY!"

I waited and waited and waited but it was already lunchtime and he hasn't woken up yet. Wendy told my teacher what happened so I'm excused to wait for him. I eventually just went to sleep waiting..

* * *

"Nash.. NASH! WAKE UP!", I opened my eyes and I saw storm looking at me.

"You're awake!", I hugged him. "What happened."

"I was walking outside because I needed a little break but then some hooded man appeared and now I'm here. Can you tell me what happened?", Storm explained.

"I was in homeroom class and you hadn't come yet, so I asked to be excused and I found you outside unconscious. I then carried you here because I knew there were others around me that I couldn't see and I've been here waiting for you to wake up.", I explained.

"Did you get to see who was out there?"

"No because I didn't want to rush into battle with myself inexperienced."

"Oh ok.", then Wendy walked back into the room.

"I see you two woke up."

"Yep.", we both said.

"School is pretty much over so you two go wait for the bus."

* * *

After we got to our street..

"I'm glad you're okay..", Storm said.

"What do you mean?! You should be glad you're okay!"

"Well thanks anyway."

"Wanna come to my house at 6?", I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure."

* * *

We both went to our own personal homes. I went to my house's front door and walk in.

"Hey!", I said.

"Hey N.", Luna said with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Luna, slow down when you eat or else you'll get hiccups.", Mom told Luna.

"Shhhh We're doing an eating contest.", Dad said.

"Seriously? But you're going to eat up all the food and make a mess! By the way Storm's coming over at 6."

Dad swallowed the food in his mouth, "WHAT?!"

Luna swallowed his food, "YES! I WON! THANK YOU SO MUCH NASHI!"

"Nashi, he's not coming over."

"Yes he is."

Dad: No

Me: Yes

Dad: No

Me: No

Dad: Yes

"Thank you daddy!", I smiled and went up to my room to change because it was 5:59. That trick always works.

* * *

I picked out my clothes and started to change..

"Hey Nashi- Uh..", He was looking at me wide eyed, and I realized I was fully naked getting changed.

"GET OUT!", I shoved him out and slammed the door closed. I can't believe he saw me naked. O_O I put on a plain black and white T-shirt with jeans.

"You can come in now..", I said. My face was still red from that accident. He walked into my room eyes covered 'in case.'

"Um.. sorry.. about that..", Storm looked down at his feet. He was trying to avoid looking at me.

"It's um.. fine.."

"Nice room by the way."

"Thanks."

"..."

"..."

* * *

It was awkward as hell.. But then..

"Heeellllllooooo NAAAAASSSSSHHHIII.", My brother called out. He better not be drunk, again.

"Are you drunk Luna?", I asked.

"Whhhhhhaaaaatttt? Me (hic) drunk? Nooooo waaaayyyy.."

I quickly shoved him out of my room and slammed the door closed.

"When he's drunk you want to stay as far away from him as possible."

"Why?", Stormed looked scared.

"He's turns pycho."

Storm starting laughing, "Okay.. Well, wanna sneak out?"

"What do you mean?!", I wonder what he meant by that.

"At midnight i'll come to your window and stand at the bottom and signal you to come down."

"Have you forgotten i'm scared of heights?", I didn't want to do that. "Can't I go out the front door?"

"You're parents' room is right beside it so your dad can hear you if you go out that way."

"But I don't wanna die."

"I'll catch you if you slip, thats why I'll be at the bottom.", Storm explained to me.

"That doesn't really make me feel better."

"I promise I'll make sure you don't die.", he was doing his puppy eyes trick.

"Fine.."

"Yay!", He hugged me and left.

* * *

It was midnight and he hadn't come yet. Maybe he was sleeping? I don't know..

I looked outside and I saw Storm waving. My window was already open. I slowly got out and was hanging on the outside of the window. I closed my eyes then let go and I saw Storm had caught me when I opened my eyes. I sighed of relief.

"Good job you did it!", he whispered to me.

"Where are we going?", I whispered back.

"To the park.", He smiled to me then grabbed my wrist and we ran to the park. We both laid on the grass looking at the stars.

He pointed at a constellation, "Thats the Big Dipper. It's my favorite constellation because you can never forget where you are as long as you can see it.", I smiled at his conclusion.

"Thats true." I just realized, _this is like a date._ I was blushing at the thought of that.

"If my dad found out we're doing this he'll hate you even more, if its possible.", I said.

"I know.", He seemed confident about this, but my dad if really good at finding out things. He can be smart when he wants to be.

"Why are you fine about that?", I asked.

"There's a possibility that he'll find out, but he can't keep me away from you.", He smirked. I just started blushing like crazy.

"Oh ok.."

We both walked to my house because we were getting tired. I climbed up into my window, while he waved goodbye. I waved back and closed my window. It was 2:00 when I got back. Man, I'm going to be tired in the morning. Well goodnight myself. I can believe that now.. _I love him.._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sarybear~xoxo**


	5. Food Fight!

**I decided I will be doing a lemon but in further chapters and I'll give a warning in case. So yeah, but I'm not changing the rating. I don't even have any reviews on this, and it makes me sad ;-; But I love writing this anyway. (It is my favorite story I'm writing right now) So on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Food Fight!"_

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

I woke up and this time I actually did break the alarm clock.. oops. I guess I'll have to get a new one, but that's what it gets for waking me up! I woke up early again. (So I could jog) When I got back, I took a warm shower then got dressed. While I was getting dressed, I remembered Storm walking in on me. I should have a warning or something. I have to make sure NOT to ever tell Luna or Dad what happened. If I tell Luna, he'll laugh at me and keep bothering me about it, and if I tell dad.. Well.. you know what'll happen... It's makes me scared just thinking about it. I walked outside and headed for the bus stop. As always, Storm was there before me.

"It's weird how you're always here before me you know..", I stated my observation.

"True, I guess I just get ready really fast or something.", Storm answered back, "Uh.. did your dad catch you?"

"No.", I laughed at the sight of him being scared.

"Good."

* * *

The bus stopped by and as always I sat next to Storm.

"Why is it you don't have motion-sickness?", Storm asked me.

"I think girl dragon-slayers have height as their weakness and guy dragon-slayers have motion-sickness as their weakness.", I explained.

"Oh ok! So do your siblings have the weaknesses?"

"No, and because of that Luna will tease me with my fear of heights. Nalu will use heights against me if she really wants to get something from me. I'm possibly the only person really scared of her."

"Don't worry."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to make sure I get to tease you too.", he smirked. I slapped him across his face.

"YOU BETTER NOT!"

"I told you that only this week, I won't do it."

I groaned in response to that. " _Why does the universe hate me?_ ", I mumbled to myself hoping that he didn't hear me.

* * *

The bus FINALLY stopped. Then, Storm and I both headed to homeroom as usual.

"Hey Nashi.", everyone would start say and then pile in compliments. As I sat down in my seat I saw Anna glaring at me, as always. I tried to be nice.

"Hey Anna."

"..."

"Hey Anna.", Storm was trying to break the tension.

"Hey Storm, how are you?", she acted as if nothing happened.

"Good I guess.", Storm replied then looked at the front of the class trying to end the awkward conversation.

"Do you wanna hang later?", she asked. I wasn't sure what he was going to say but..

"Sorry, I'm busy later.", Storm replied.

"I understand...", she started to have anger in her eyes and then glared at me. I gulped because she was scaring the shit outta me.

"Hello class..", the teacher kept talking but I wasn't paying attention. I kept playing with my pencil because I was so worried that Anna had revenge on me or something. Was Storm talking about her who spread the rumors? It couldn't be because she liked Storm and she would never want to do that to him too. I kept trying to think.. think Nashi.. think.. I'm so lucky I got my Mom's brains instead of my Dad's like Luna has, but I was interrupted by my thoughts when..

"Nash! Earth to Nash!", Storm was calling out.

"Uhh.. um.. what do you need?", I asked, face palming myself in my brain.

"Class is over, you've been staring at the corner of the classroom.. What are you thinking about?", He asked worriedly.

"Nothing important.", I didn't want to tell him because she was his old friend and what if I was wrong? So I just kept quiet about that.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, lets go to the next class."

* * *

Finally it was lunch time! I was so hungry I could eat a horse! **(Don't really do that o-o)** Storm and I wandered around wondering where to sit and then I saw Lorie and Jared.

"Let's sit with those guys.", I whispered to Storm. You could see that Jared's nose hadn't fully recovered.

"Sure.", he seemed cool with it but there was a hint of uncertainly in his voice. I wonder why..

"Hey do you mind if we sit here?", I asked Lorie and Jared.

"We don't mind.", Lorie said.

Storm and I both sat next to each other in front of them. I sat in front of Jared and Storm sat in front of Lorie.

"Do what are your names?", Storm asked wanting to be polite.

"I'm Lorie and thats Jared. Jared doesn't really talk much unless he wants to.", Lorie explained.

"I'm Storm."

"And you already know me.", I said hopefully they _did_ remember.

"Oh yeah. From two days ago. Sorry about Jared, he doesn't like to be helped.", Lorie said.

"Its fine.", I replied smiling.

"What happened?", Storm had a confused expression on his face. Crap! I forgot to tell him what happened!

"She was asking Jared if he needed any help, because he had a black eye and bloody nose, and he kept protesting no, then he pushed her and she almost fell tp the ground but I caught her before she did.", Lorie explained.

"I forgot to ask.. what did happen to him.", I asked.

"This group beat him up asking for someone but he said he didn't know her. We couldn't fine the group though.", Lorie told me.

"H-her? Did Jared tell you who?!", I was scared.

"He said he was in shock so he didn't hear them.", Lorie simply explained.

"Yesterday, some guy casted a sleeping spell on me.", Storm told him.

"Hm.. I wonder who they want?", Lorie asked with no one to answer his question.

"We should try to figure it out by setting a trap of some sort.", I said.

"Yeah and our parents could help because they're wizards too.", Storm chimed in.

"Your parents are wizards?!", Lorie and, surprisingly, Jared both said.

"My parents are Juvia and Gray Fullbuster.", Storm said.

"My parents are Lucy and Natsu Dragneel.", I said.

"Your mom is Lucy Dragneel?!", Lorie basicly yelled making people glance at us, then turn back to their regular conversations.

"Yes.. what's the big deal though? Everyone keeps making it a big deal.", I basically growled everything I said.

"My dad is Leo the Lion or Loke for short.", he explained.

"But how can you be here if you're basically a celestial spirit?", I asked in complete shock.

"Somehow I'm human. We've been trying to figure out how but we can't.", Lorie explained.

"Thats really cool.", Storm said cooly.

"Yeah it is. Who are you parents Jared?", I was trying my best not to leave him out.

"Erza and Jellal fernandes.", he said.

"My parents worked with your mom on a team along with Storm's dad.", I said excitedly.

"This is cool that all of our parents are connected in some way.", Lorie said.

"So how do you and Jared know each other?", I asked.

"We live on the same street but we've been best friends since 7th grade.", Lorie said. "What about you two lovebirds."

"We aren't dating and those rumors aren't true!", I basically yelled at him.

"I was joking! No need to get angry!", Lorie was laughing.

"Storm and I live on the same street and go on the bus together.", I explained.

"Oh ok."

* * *

Finally school was over, but then Storm asked me something.

"My mom was wondering if your family would come over for dinner.", Storm said.

"My dad and Nalu would probably say no..", I was worried that Nalu would embarrass me and Dad would fight with Gray the whole time if we were there. Agh, why do they have to be rivals?

"At least try to convince them. I bet Luna wants to get a video of my dad and your dad's reaction!", Storm started laughing. I began to laugh with him too.

"Okay fine."

"Come at 6:00 if they agree! I'm going to go ahead and head home, bye!", he waved.

"Bye.", I waved back and rushed home.

* * *

"Hey Nashi!", my dad greeted me.

"Have I told you that your hair is awesome dad?"

"Every time you want something.. What is it this time?", like I've said before, he can be smart when he wants to.

"Storm's mom wants us for dinner, the whole family, and to come at 6:00.", I explained to Dad.

"Since Storm doesn't seem all that bad, I'll go. But I'm not sitting next to Gray!", Dad complained.

"I LOVE YOU DAD! THANKS!", I hugged him and went to try to convince Nalu.

* * *

I knocked on the door.

"What Soupy?", Nalu said as she creaked the door open.

"Can you go to dinner with the whole family and Storm's family at 6:00 today?", I asked.

"Can you?", she did a money sign with her hands.

"I'll give you $15", I whispered in her ear.

"Deal and I promise I won't embarrass you, I'll be like a cute kitten.", We shook hands and she slammed the door closed. I hated making deals with the devil.

I bet Dad is telling Mom about the dinner so now it's time to talk to Luna which I know, for certain, will agree to come.

* * *

I knocked on Luna's door.

"Hey N, What do ya want?"

"Storm asked our whole family to have dinner with their family. I've already talked to Dad and Nalu and they agreed to come. It's at 6:00 so start getting ready!"

"R-really? Is Blossom going to be there?"

"Duh. She is part of their family you know."

He slammed the door closed, he was probably getting ready.

* * *

Shit! I better start getting ready! I sprinted to my room and looked at what I had. I shouldn't dress fancy because it's not like we're going to a restaurant or anything, right? What do I wear? What do I wear?! I decide to wear a white blouse with a black mini skirt and finished it witch black flats. I thought I looked nice. I left my hair down as always and put on chapstick because I didn't like make up. It didn't feel comfortable and in case you didn't know, being comfortable in clothing is my number one rule.

When we were done getting ready we all walked to his house since it was only 4 houses down. I was the person to knock, and Blossom was the one to open the door.

"Hey, come on in.", when we walked in I saw Storm's mom and dad. I looked at Dad and he was glaring at Storm's dad.

"Hey again Flame Brain."

"Nice to know you haven't changed Stripper!", he started laughing when he pointed at Gray being shirtless.

"AHH! Where's my shirt Juvia?!", Gray freaked out. It was so funny even I started to laugh.

"Oh so your Nashi? Juvia's name is Juvia.", I wonder why she talks in third person? I decided not to ask though because it would be rude.

* * *

We all sat down at the table and Gray and Dad sat on opposite sides, not surprising. Luna and Blossom sat together. I sat next to Storm, and Nalu sat next to Storm. The moms both sat by our dads.

"Now I realized I have to eat while looking at his face!", Dad started complaining.

"Dad..", I'd wish he'd stop embarrassing me.

"You must be looking into a mirror Fire Breath!"

"Wanna fight?"

"Try me."

"STOP FIGHTING OR I WILL BRING ERZA HERE!", my mom yelled.

"Please don't bring her, Luce. Do you have mercy?", my dad started crying.

"I can and will bring her if I have too!", Mom yelled at Dad.

"What's so bad about Erza?", Storm and I both asked at the same time.

"She could kick down a mountain!", Dad started explaining.

"More like 2 mountains idiot.", Gray corrected him.

"I'm not an idiot!", Dad protest.

"YES YOU ARE!", everyone yelled.

He just started shoving down food, along with Luna.

"I see your own kid has bad manners like you.", Gray observed.

"HEY!", Dad and Luna said at the same time, but Blossom and I were both laughing.

Dad threw some of his food at Gray and it landed on his face.

"What was that for Flame Head?"

"First you insult me and then my own-", but he was interrupted when Gray threw food back at him.

"That was payback."

They started throwing food back and forth until they didn't have anymore to throw.

"That's it, I'm seriously calling Erza now.", Mom went out of the dinning area and called her.

"What are we going to do?", Dad was panicking.

"I-I don't know..", Gray was spooked too.

"We're gonna die today aren't we?", Dad asked Gray, and he just nodded agreeing. Erza sure is already scaring the hell outta me.

Mom walked back to the table and sat down, "She's coming." Then at that moment the door bell rang. Mom opened it and it was a woman with scarlet hair, she was really pretty, she didn't seem scary. But then I realized why she was scary. The face she made when she saw Gray and Natsu covered in food.

"NAAAAATTTTTSSSSUUUU!", Dad gulped.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAYYYYYY!", then Gray gulped. She walked over to them and punched them both hard in the nose.

"Think about how you're setting an example to your children! You should be shameful that Lucy had to call me over here. I was in the middle of eating a special cake!", her anger only grew. She took both their heads and smashed them hard together. But then she calmed down when she saw Nalu.

"Ooo is this Nalu you've been talking about, Lucy? She's so cute.", she smiled at her.

"Hi, my name is Nalu. Soupy and Looney are my brother and sister.", she batted her eyes and twirled. She is such a great actress.

"You are just the cutest thing!", I saw Gray and Natsu sigh in relief because Nalu took the attention away from them, but then Erza walked over to me.

"Are you Nashi? Your the one who got fire dragon slayer magic from Natsu right?", she looked at me proud that I was a dragon slayer like my dad.

"Well.. I still need to practice, but yes I am.", I quickly responded, I was still scared of her.

"That's amazing.", she turned her attention to Luna.

"So you're the oldest.. 18 right?"

"As far as I know, yeah."

"What magic do you have?"

"Fire. Even though its not dragon slayer magic, I'm still pretty skilled at it.", he grinned while saying that.

"You are definitely like your father."

"Eh.. I get that a lot.", she then turned her attention to Storm and I saw him gulp. He must've been scared of her too.

"You're Storm right?"

"Y-yes."

"Y-you don't have to be scared of me! I was just mad earlier!", it was like she read his mind.

"I'm not scared of you.", he calmed down seeing that she wasn't trying to kill him.

"Good. What magic do you use?"

"Ice-maker magic, I can do living things and objects."

"Could you make a sword?"

"Sure. ICE MAKE! SWORD!", and a sword a appeared in his hands. He then gave it to her, but it disappeared.

"W-what happened to it?", I asked.

"I put it with my amor and weapons. It won't melt, even in battle. Thanks for the sword."

Storm and I just have out eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"I should get going, I need to finish my cake! Bye and hope to see you again team.", she winked and left.

"W-what was t-that?", I was scared.

"Don't worry, she's nice when you get to know her."

"Mom, were you the only sane person on the team?!", I asked.

"LUCY'S CRAZY TOO!", Dad and Gray both yelled that.

"Erza is still in her car you know.."

"Lucy wasn't crazy..", Dad started saying.

"She was sanest person in the guild.", Gray finished.

Everyone except Dad and Gray were laughing. We all finished out food and it was time to go.

"Thanks for inviting us and sorry about all the craziness.", Mom said and we started to leave. I waved and we all walked home.

I rushed to my room, plopped on my bed and started drifting to sleep.. _Today was fun.._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sarybear~xoxo**


	6. Fevers Aren't Fun

**I wrote chapter 6 a bit ago, but something screwed up -.- Good News: Someone** ** _finally_** **reviewed on this, 1Myscott, and thanks for the review. :) Well hopefully this won't mess up. But, hey! You know... Second times the charm! Right? Hopefully I'm not jinxing myself right now. ;-;**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _"Fevers Aren't Fun"_

* * *

 _Brrriiinng Brrriiinng Brrriiinng_

My new alarm clock woke me up. -.- And I was having a really awesome dream! But I'm not telling you what it is. o-o I got ready for my jog and started to run, but I wasn't paying attention, so I accidentally bumped into someone and we both fell. Stupid Nashi! Why do you gotta be clumsy?!

"I'm so sorry.", I got up and handed my hand out to her to help her up.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it.", she smiled. She was really pretty. She had light wavy long blonde hair with blue eyes.

"I'm Nashi.", I felt like introducing myself.

"I'm Laura, nice to meet you.", we both shook hands.

"You too."

"Do you want to jog with me, so we can get to know each other.", she offered.

"Sure."

"Well come on!", she started sprinting without me, but I caught up.

"You're pretty fast.", she complimented me.

"Thanks. So.. I'm 15."

"I'm 17 turning 18 next month.", she answered back.

"That's cool. My brother, Luna, is 18."

"Wait.. Luna Dragneel?"

"Yeah.. Do you know him."

"Well.. once you've met him, you can't forget him. We're in the same class."

"Thats my brother Luna for sure.", we both laughed. I, then, headed back, while she kept jogging.

* * *

This time I dressed into a black t-shirt that says L❤VE in white lettering and jean shorts with pink and white converse.

When I stepped outside though.. Storm wasn't there. Maybe he woke up late? I'm not sure.

I kept waiting and waiting but he never came. Eventually the bus came and I hopped on. I sat by Mikan, because there weren't really any other seats for me to sit at.

"Hey Mikan."

"I see _he_ wasn't there."

"Yeah."

"..."

There was silence for the rest of the way to school. I guess we didn't really have anything to talk about.

* * *

I trudged to homeroom class _alone._ Everyone had confusion on their faces when they saw Storm wasn't with me. I guess because he usually is. I can see why people have mistaken us as a couple sometimes. I walked into the classroom and plopped into my seat. As always, everyone was trying to talk to me, but I just ignored them. Then I saw Anna sit in her desk and she saw the gap between us.

"What did you do to Storm, Nashi?", she glared at me.

"Nothing, he wasn't at the bus stop this morning."

"Whatever.. something seems suspicious."

"Why the hell would I do something to him.", a flame started appearing on my hand, one that _can_ burn.

"I don't know.. you ask yourself that.", she turned around and had her eyes focused on the teacher who just walked into the room.

I cooled down and did the same, but we kept glancing and glaring at each other for the whole period. I would've said it was annoying, but I was doing it too.

* * *

Finally it is lunch! It was so boring in each class because I had no choice, but to actually listen to the teacher. Talking and sending notes to Storm is _way_ more interesting than learning about how the brain works. I might be smart, but just like any other normal kid, I hate learning. School sucks without people to talk to.

I was wandering around trying to find a spot to sit at and I saw Lorie and Jared.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Nashi. Where's storm.", Lorie greeted me.

"He's absent today. It's been boring this whole morning."

"That sucks."

"Jared, I met your mom the other day. She scared the shit outta me.", I said.

"She can get like that a lot. Why was she mad though, because she always has a reason of being mad, even if it's ridiculous sometimes.", Jared surprisingly answered me.

"Storm's dad and my dad both were fighting. So my mom called her up. Went she got there, she kept complaining they interrupted her eating a 'special cake'.", I explained.

"She's obsessed with cake."

"I can really tell. O_O"

* * *

I just got off the bus, after school of course, and headed for Storm's house. I wanted to make sure he was fine.

 _knock knock knock_

Blossom was the one who opened the door.

"I had a feeling you were going to stop by.", Blossom smirked.

"I just wanted to know how Storm was.", I said ignoring what she said.

"He's sick so I wouldn't go near him, if I were you, but of course I'm not so he's in his room."

I went upstairs to where his room was and knocked.

 _knock knock knock_

"BLOSSOM I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ALREADY!", you could tell he was sick just by his voice.

"Um.. it's Nashi.."

He opened the door. He didn't have a shirt on.. O_O "Uh.. sorry. Blossom kept bothering me about some stuff."

"U-Uh it's t-totally fine.."

"Are you okay?"

"YES!"

"Ok.. So anything happen at school today."

"It was so boring without you there.", I pouted.

"Good to know I'm special.", god, those abs.. why am I even thinking this?! STOP THINKING NASHI! That's weird.. this is the first I've ever said that.

"Earth to Nash. NASH!", I realized I was staring at his six-pack. Oops.. IT'S HIS DAMN FAULT FOR BEING HOT!

"SORRY! Um.. uh..", I started to look at my feet trying to cover my blush.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm t-totally fine. The b-best I c-could be!"

We walked into his room and he sat on his bed, while I sat on the chair by his desk.

"So you're sick?"

"Yeah I have a fever."

"Fevers aren't fun."

"Have you ever gotten a fever?"

"Once when I was 7. Because I'm a fire dragon slayer, my body temperature is warmer than usual and so when I get a fever I'm basically untouchable. You'll get a burn if you touch me or anything."

"Wow."

"You know, if you need anything, I can get it for you.", I offered.

"Thanks."

"Do you know when you'll be better?"

"In two days."

"Nuu! I can't actually learn stuff in school for two whole days."

"You were that bored?"

"YES! I'm going to stay over here tomorrow to help you get over the fever faster!"

"I'm fine with that, but what about your dad."

"I'll just tell him that I'm leaving for school, and then the next day I'll give the school an excuse that I was sick."

"Ok.."

"I'm going to go ahead and head home so that my dad doesn't yell at me for being over here."

"Good idea, bye!"

"Bye", I closed the door, and walked home.

* * *

"Hey dad."

"Were you with Storm again?", he lowered an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, he's sick."

"Thats more of the reasons you shouldn't be over there!", yelled Dad.

"Natsu stop yelling. He's her friend and I think it's great that she wants to help him.", Mom calmed down Dad.

Then a flash of blue came into the kitchen.

"What was that?", I was scared.

"Is it who I think it is Natsu?", Mom asked.

"Yes.", Dad smirk.

"AYE! I'm here!", a blue talking flying cat was flying right above Natsu's head.

"Dad.. what i-is that?", it was cute but freaking me out!

"Don't worry, me and him are best friends. We have known each other for a long time."

"I'm not a 'that'! I'm Happy.", and then he started crying.

"I see he's still the drama queen.", Mom said.

"NATSU! LUCY'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!", he cried even louder, and then Luna walked in the room.

"Can you guys be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

"Haven't you noticed the blue cat Luna?!", I yelled at him.

"Yeah, so what?"

I face palmed myself.

"So your Luna and you Nashi.", Happy pointed to us.

"Yeah I guess.", I answered.

"I see you need to lose some weight like you mom."

"WHAT?!", flames started engulfing me.

"I mean you have the b-best b-body ever!", he flew behind Dad.

"I can and will kill you if I fucking want."

"Calm down s-sweetie. H-he didn't m-mean it.", Dad was trying to calm me down.

"See what you did Happy!", Dad whispered in Happy's ear but I could hear it clearly.

"S-Sorry Nappy."

"IT'S NASHI! AGH! Could this cat be more annoying?!"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks he's annoying.", Mom agreed.

"N-Nashi.. try to think of something you like. Maybe that'll calm you down.", Luna said. I immediately thought about Storm and my face turned red.

"I think I'm going to go ahead and head to my room.."

I began to drift off into sleep..

* * *

 _Brrriiinng Brrriiinng Brrriiinng_

AGH! The stupid alarm clock! I didn't wake up early because I'm just heading to Storm's house. Storm's parents are at work and Blossom will be at school so I won't get caught ;) I went ahead and put on a gray sweater with a gray mini-skirt and headed to his house.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Storm, of course, opened the door.

"Hey Nash.", he smiled, you could tell he was a bit better, and he had his shirt on. Thank goodness for that.

"Okay, first you need to get to bed and rest. I'm going to make some chicken noodle soup.", I was basically shoving him into his room, but he went along with it.

"Okay."

* * *

I went to the kitchen and got out everything I needed for the soup. They had everything I needed, so I started cooking the soup. After a while it smelled _really_ good. I wanted to just eat every last bit of it, but then I remembered it was for Storm. Damnit, why did he have to be sick! I guess this was fun though.

I poured some of the soup into a bowl and put the bowl on a platter that would make it not spill. I then carefully went upstairs and walked into his room.

"Hey, the soup's ready."

"That looks really good!", I gave it to him and he ate it just like the way Dad and Luna eats. Shameful. I was laughing when he was finished in 10 seconds flat.

"Would you like more?", he then nodded his head eagerly and I quickly got more and handed it to him.

"There you go.", I was smiling. When he was finished he opened up the window, probably because he felt too warm.

"Hey come over here Nash.", I was going to protest no but no one could ever say no to that smile.

"What do want?", he then pushed half my body out the window and held on to my feet.

"GET ME OUT OR ELSE YOU WILL SEE THE WRATH OF MY DAD!", he quickly pulled me back in.

"You're so cute when your mad but ok..", he pouted.

"Don't do that again!"

"You trying to test me, you shouldn't do that."

"Hmp.."

I kept giving the medicine the doctor prescribed for him to take and then kept feeding him soup, which he basically ate in 2 seconds. I saw I had to leave soon and I cleaned up the kitchen and put the medicine back where they were. It was as if no one came here. I looked over at the sleeping person next to me, kissed his forehead, without hesitation, and went to my house.

* * *

"Hey Nashi. You're early.."

"Yeah, I'll go visit Storm later because I have a lot of homework.", hopefully Dad would buy it.

"You're lying.. did Storm do something?!", Dad started yelling.

"No, he didn't and I'm not lying!", I quickly ran to my room and started working on the excuse because I would have to write his signature perfectly.

 _Dear Mrs. Shelia,_

 _Please excuse Nashi Dragneel from being absent yesterday because she was sick. She's fully recovered now, and ready to be back in school learning._

 _Sincerely, Natsu Dragneel_

There! It makes me cringe at the _ready to be back in school learning_ part. Hopefully she won't suspect anything. Wow, I'm tired though. I guess helping people takes a lot outta ya. Well.. good night. I'm for sure that Storm's going to better tomorrow.. _I just know so_..

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sarybear~xoxo**


	7. Nashi's First Kiss

**I would like to thank sarah scarletxX for sending that nice message to me. She's on mobile so couldn't do a proper review but thanks :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _"Nashi's First Kiss"_

* * *

 _Brrriiinnng Brrriiinnng Brrriiinnng_

I woke up feeling grumpy and cranky, as always. I got ready for my jog and headed out the door.

As I was jogging, I saw Laura again

"Hey again!", I yelled out to her.

"Hi Nashi.", she replied.

I continued my jog and got back home.

* * *

I changed into a white shirt with black shorts and put a black blazer over my shirt. I put on black flats, and walked out. Storm was at the bus stop!

"You're better!"

"Yes, thanks to you.", he smirked at me and I blushed in reply.

"So do you have the excuse?", he asked me.

"Yep! I can write my dad's handwriting even better than his own self, but for my mom, I stink at it.", I explained and showed him the excuse, but after he read it, he make a weird expression.

"Sorry to say this, but there is a mistake.

"What do you mean?"

"You dad doesn't talk like that. He isn't mature.", he started to laugh.

"It's not like the teacher knows him though.. right?", I asked.

"You better hope so.", right when he said that, the bus stopped by. We both sat together, like always.

"I'm glad I didn't make you sick, by the way thanks for the chicken noodle soup. I wouldn't mind being sick everyday.", he joked. I just blushed.

"My mom taught me it for every time my dad gets sick."

"She's probably a good cook then."

"She is."

We kept talking and talking until the bus eventually stopped. We then headed to homeroom right after that.

* * *

I walked into the classroom and put the note on the desk, along with Storm's too. Then, sat down getting ready to learn...

"I see you're better Storm!", Anna was seriously starting to get on my fucking nerves.

"All thanks to Nash.", I blushed, while she just glared at me, then focused her attention to the teacher.

Storm and I started to write to each other.

 **Storm:** _So when Erza showed up to my house three days ago, did you get freaked out as much as me?_

 **Nashi:** _Duh! Who wouldn't? I can't believe my mom had to call her in to make them stop fighting though._

We both giggled, but then I glanced over his shoulder, and saw Anna glaring at me. What is her damn problem with me?!

 **Storm:** _Could you meet me at the park after school, I need to sorta tell you something.._

 **Nashi:** _Sure_.

 **Storm:** _You'll see, it's a secret for now_.

I wonder what he meant. It's so weird how we only met like 1 and 1/2 weeks ago, yet it feel as if I've know him for like, forever. I wouldn't mind just being best friends for the rest of my life, but I also wouldn't mind being more.. Agh my head feels dizzy.

"Nash, we need to go to the next class! Wake up, you're drooling all over your papers.."

"SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED?!", I basically screamed.

"Calm down geez.. it's just time for the next class."

"Oh.. uh.. sorry."

* * *

It was Math, my last class before school ends. Sadly Storm wasn't in it *cries*. I sat next to this girl who kinda resembled Laura, except her hair was white with a dash of blonde. But you could barely see it unless you were up close.

"So you know someone called Laura by any chance?", I asked her.

"Laura's my older sister.", she smiled up at me. She was nice.

"That's cool, I've met her before and you kinda resemble her so I was just wondering."

"Are you Nashi?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She said she met Luna's younger sister, Nashi, while jogging yesterday.

"It seems like a lot of people seem to know him."

"He is on the foot ball team."

"Oh I forgot, when are they letting new people enter teams and clubs?"

"In a week. Why?" "I like to run so I would join track and possibly swimming too. I'm not much of a dancing so I would never do cheerleading or dancing.", I explained.

"I would join swimming or dancing. I wouldn't want to be a cheerleader though.", she told me.

"Cool, I'll join swimming if you do.. so you up for it?"

"Sure.", we shook hands at our deal and laughed.

It looks like I made another friend. I'm now friends with Storm, Mikan, Wendy, Jared, Lorie, Laura, and... Omg I don't know her name!

"What's your name by the way?"

"Molly"

"I love your name.", it seemed to fit her well.

"Thanks.", she smiled.

Class ended and we both waved good bye to each other.

* * *

Storm and I both got off the bus and went to the park.

"So what do you want to say?"

"W-Well, I wanted to say that I l-love..", I started to blush.

"CATS!"

"You're weird..", I was disappointed. Oh well maybe some- I was interrupted in my thoughts when I felt something soft and warm against my lips. _A kiss_! It was short though and when I opened my eyes, I saw Storm's face turn as red as a tomato.

"I uh.. need to go!", he dashed off before I could say anything.

 _That was my first kiss..._

I pulled out my phone and started to text him.

 **Nashi: Could I come to your place to talk to you**

 **Storm: Sure**

 **Nashi: I'll be right there then!**

I ran to his house and knocked on the door. Storm was the one to open it and as soon as he saw me, he started to blush.

"Um.. uh.. come in. I walked in and we went into his room.

"You know, it's kinda strange for an ice wizard to lose his cool.", I giggled.

"So what did you want to talk about.", he asked with a serious expression.

"I j-just wanted to s-say, thatwasmyfirstkiss!", I said it really fast with my eyes close and my cheeks pink.

"O-oh um.."

"..."

We just sat there being quiet for a bit..

"Nash, _I love you_."

 **I'm evil with that cliffhanger. AHAHAHA o-o So sorry it's short, it was kinda meant to be short anyways. Plus! I've been doing long chapters for the other chapter ;) So as always, thanks for reading!**

 **Sarybear~xoxo**


	8. The Date

**Chapter 8**

 _"The Date"_

* * *

"Sorry.. I know that we just met like a few days ago. This is probably all too fast. Just forget what I-", Storm was interrupted when I leaned in and kissed him, and he kissed back.

I broke away from the kiss though. "I um.. _love you too_..", I was happy yet nervous. My face started to turn red. "So what are we now then?", I was trying to think about what we do from here on out.

"Well.. do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?", Storm asked. He looked confident now. I guess ice wizards know how to keep their cool.

"S-Sure..", I agreed.

"Well then I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30.", he grinned.

"Okay then! Bye, I probably gotta head home because of my dad."

I couldn't help but smile all the way back to my house, but I frowned when I thought about how my dad would react: _'WHAT?!'_ xD Still was a funny thought though.

* * *

"Hi dad!", I was basically skipping inside.

"Why are you so happy?", Dad lowered an eyebrow.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to yell and get mad."

"Sure.", I felt like he just said that, so I would tell him though.

"I had my first kiss and I'm going on a date tomorrow."

"Who kissed you and who's going on a date with you?!"

"This is the part where you get mad.."

"It better not be who I think it is.."

".. Storm."

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO STRIPPER'S HOUSE!", I was trying to hold on to dad. Good thing I'm a dragon slayer or else I would've gotten burned from the fire engulfing him.

"You woke me up -.-", Luna and Happy both walked to where we where.

"CAN YOU HELP ME YOU TWO?!", I yelled.

"I-I think w-we'll be f-fine right h-here!", they both yelled at the same time.

"I'll make mom call up Erza if you keep doing this every time I mention something about Storm!", I yelled.

"BUT HE FUCKING KISSED YOU! THAT BASTARD AND HIS DAD ARE GONNA PAY!"

"Wait.. Storm kissed Nashi?!", Luna was wide eyed.

"YEAH! So now do you see why I need help Luna?! -_-", I yelled at him.

"Y-Yeah.. I'll go get Mom.", he woke Mom up.

"Natsu.. what are you mad about again?!", Mom yelled.

Dad gulped and his flames went down, "Nothing Lucy.."

"I told Dad that Storm kissed me and asked me on a date tomorrow.", I explained briefly.

"Wait.. he what?!"

"Please don't be like Dad now Mom.."

"No, I'm not mad. I'm happy for you.", she smiled and went over to hug me.

"How is this good?!", Dad yelled.

"Why can't you just be happy for her Natsu.", she broke from the hug and put her hands on her hips.

"Because now I'll have to see Stripper more!"

"I think it's more than that.", what does Mom mean?

"What..?", Dad was just as confused as I was.

"You don't want to see Nashi grow up, Natsu. Well, check the time because we're getting older too.", Mom explained. Was what she said.. true?

"It's not fair..", Dad started to pout. I guess Mom was right. Mom was the only person who seemed to understand him.

"Dad.. is she right?", I asked. He just nodded his head slowly.

"Sorry to break the moment, but... NASHI KISSED SOMEONE?! I thought that would never happen until she turned 30 or something. No offense."

"RUDE!", I slapped him across his face.

"What's going on.. Soupy kissed someone?", Nalu walked into the room.

"Great, next the whole universe is going to know.", Nalu, even if she doesn't have friends in real life, is internet famous so she could spread things like wild fire.

"Soupy.. who was it?"

"None of your business."

"Storm.", everyone, but me, said.

"Thanks a lot."

"I have to go do something.", and before I could say anything, she was already in her room.

I trudged to my room thinking about what I should wear.. I don't know if it's fancy or not. DAMNIT! I should've asked him. ;-; Sadness..

* * *

I woke up to the smell of eggs, toast, and bacon. I must've fell asleep when I was thinking, but I was so sad today was Saturday because I couldn't see Storm until the date. I quickly thought about what I was trying to decide yesterday and started texting Storm.

 **Nashi: I forgot to ask, what are we doing for the date.**

 **Storm: It's a surprise ;)**

 **Nashi: Could you at least tell me what I should wear?**

 **Storm: Something casual I guess.**

I was glad it wasn't fancy because I hated dresses. I'm not sure why though.. I quickly remembered the smell coming from the kitchen!

I rushed downstairs and saw Mom cooking.

"Hi Nashi."

"Hey. I see Dad and Luna aren't here yet.", YES! FINALLY THEY WEREN'T HOGGING ALL THE FOOD!

"They're still sleeping. Go ahead and eat before they come.", Mom warned me.

"Course.", I hurriedly got my plate of scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and delicious bacon. I then sat down and started to eat like I haven't eaten for days. Mom makes the best food.

"I want a rematch at the food eat off", Dad started yelling to Luna.

"Whatever, I'm going to win as always though.", Luna started snickering as Dad was explaining how he was going "easy" on him.

"I'm glad I ate before they came.", I said.

"You're just jealous because you would lose again us.", they both yelled.

"Is that a challenge I here?", I yelled out.

"Maybe it is N!", Luna yelled.

"When Nashi gets involved this never ends well!", Mom yelled.

"The first person to eat all of their food wins, okay? Lucy or Mom, whatever you call her, will be referee.", Dad explained. Mom placed three plates in front of us.

"3... 2... 1!", Mom yelled and as soon as she said 1, I started shoving food down my throat. I decided not to focus my attention to Luna or Dad because I've lost by doing that in the past. Before I knew it, I finished!

"Looks like Nashi won as always.", Mom declared.

"We just went easy on her.", Luna and Dad both said. I just rolled my eyes and punched them in the nose.

"Yeah.. I'm sure you did.", I went to my room and started to listen to music.

* * *

"Soupy! Open up!", I heard Nalu yell. I knew that, if I didn't let her in, then she would find a way in. I trudged over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want Nalu?", I said annoyed.

"I want to say sorry.", her saying sorry?! What kind of day is this?!

"Wait.. what?", I think my ears must've stopped working because of the yelling from dad.

"I'm sorry for throwing your computer out the window."

"Something's up.. you don't say sorry."

"LOOK! I'M TRYING TO BE A BETTER SISTER! This is hard for me.. I can hear you when you talk about me..", I felt guilty.. wait.. I shouldn't! She is a bad sister! This is a trick.. right?

"Where is Nalu and what have you done?"

"Nalu's right here and she's trying to say sorry."

"I'm sorry.. I can't believe you.", I was about to close the door, but she kept it open.

"Here..", she handed me a macbook. It looked brand-new.

"I-Is this f-for me?", I was shocked.

"Yes..", she turned around and headed for her door, but I held on to her wrist. I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Thank you.", I whispered in her ears. Maybe she really was trying to be a better sister. I saw a glance at her and her eyes were wet from tears. I think what Luna said about her was true: _she just doesn't know how to be nice_. It looks like she's learning now though.

 **(Sweet sister moment... I wish I had a sister ;-;)**

* * *

It was 6:28. Almost time for the date. I picked out a white and pink sweater with a black undershirt. I also picked out a black mini skirt with black converse. I thought it was a great outfit.

 _Ding Dong_

I excitedly rushed to the front door and opened it. It was Storm and he was wearing casual clothes too. It was just a t-shirt and some jeans. He grabbed my wrist and ran out.

"So where are we going?", I asked smiling.

"I thought we'd go to the park.", he smiled back at me.

When we got to the park, he laid on the grass.

"I remember when we snuck out to get over here.", I said.

"And you kept complaining about jumping from a window.", he started laughing.

"You know I'm scared of heights!", I pouted.

"Yeah, but I caught you didn't I?", right then I heard a voice like Dad's...

"Um.. Nash.. you okay?", Storm asked me.

"Come out Dad.", I yelled out.

I then saw Dad crawl out of the bushes along with Luna.

"Hi Nashi..", Dad started saying.

"Luna.. YOU TOO?!", I yelled.

"Dad kinda bribed me..", Luna explained.

"Seriously Dad?", I yelled.

"..."

"Go home Dad -_- If you don't this will be the last day you live.", I did my evil eyes. I loved that trick.

"Uh.. Lets go Luna!", they both ran away, but then I saw Storm laughing.

"You really are cute when you're mad.", he kept laughing.

"Whatever."

"Wait.. If my dad was listening to us, didn't he hear about us sneaking out.", I started freaking out.

"Well, he probably forgot about as soon as you used those evil eyes."

"Hopefully."

"Do you like having the date here? I mean.. I guess it isn't though.."

"I love it. I like it being nice and peaceful, but with my family it's kinda hard to do.", I giggled.

He put his arm around me and sighed in relief, "Good to know."

"It's weird how I've basically only known you for 2 weeks and it feels like forever."

"Yeah.. I feel that way too. It's strange.", maybe it's just a special connection.. who knows?

You could see the sun starting to set, it had beautiful colors of yellow, orange, and pink.

"The sunset is so beautiful."

"The only thing I see that's beautiful, is you.", Storm grinned.

"You are really cheesy, do you know that?", I started to laugh.

"Yeah yeah.. I still have a lot more cheesy lines to say."

At this point, you could see the stars.

"Like what?"

"You are like a star.. You shine bright.", I started to blush.

"Nooo! You can't start blushing now! I haven't even gotten to the good ones!", I just laughed as he started to say the cheesiest things.

* * *

"You look like you're going to explode with all that red!, Storm continued to laugh.

"Well-", Storm leaned and kissed me and I kissed back, it was quite long though. Soon we had to break away to catch some air.

"We should probably go home, it's 10:00.", Storm said.

"My Dad's going to asked me so many questions!", I was getting tired just thinking about it..

"Stay awake!", he started laugh but then grabbed my wrist and rushed me home.

"Well thanks for the date. It was fun.", I smiled.

"No problem.", he kissed my forehead and sprinted home.

* * *

"Nashi, how was it?", Dad asked.

"Good!", I smiled.

"I heard you guys talk about sneaking out.."

"Oh, it's nothing.."

"Is it?"

"Nah.."

He walked me upstairs and into my room then opened the window.

"Tell me."

I gulped. I think I could've filled a whole bucket with my sweat.

"I-It's nothing.."

He brought me closer and closer to the window..

"FINE! Storm and I snuck out a few days ago. Happy now?!"

"Whose idea was it?!"

"Both of ours."

"You're grounded for a week."

"Do I need to tell mom about you spying on me?"

"Fine.. only for 3 days."

"Thanks! You're the best.", I hugged Dad.

"I know.", he grinned. He walked out of my room and I ready to sleep.

 _That was fun_..

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
Sarybear~xoxo**


	9. Misunderstanding

**Heyo! I was thinking about doing a special chapter for chapter 10 but I don't know what. Please review what you want.. I was thinking about doing a Storm P.O.V. or something like that ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _"Misunderstanding"_

* * *

 _Brrriiinnng Brrriiinnng Brrriiinnng_

I woke up again to my alarm clock. Today was Monday! Yesterday was such a boring day. I ended up just watching Netflix to pass over the time, but right now, I can't wait to see Storm again! I wore just something casual, you know me, and headed out the door.

As always Storm was there before me.

"Hey Nash."

"Heyo Storm."

"What did your dad say when you got home."

"He found out that we snuck out and grounded me for three days."

"Oh.. that'll mean we'll have to sneak out again."

"Wait.. WHAT?!"

Then we smelled smoke and saw that the bus pulled up again.

Storm could drive but he didn't have a car. I couldn't drive yet, because I get scared every time I'm in a car. I start panicking. Also Dad obviously can't teach me, and Mom is usually "busy." Oh well..

We both sat in the very back.

"This time right after school just go home and I'll come by. Trust me, I won't drop you.", Storm explained.

"I'm not comfortable with that.."

"Then I'll have another method"

"W-What is i-it?"

"You'll see."

"I'm starting to get scared every time I hear you say that."

* * *

We kept talking and after a while the bus stopped at our school.

We went inside and walked to homeroom.

As alway people were trying to talk to me and I could see Anna glaring at me. 'I wonder what she's up to now' Nalu always has that kind of glaring face when she's up to something or constipated. **(Sorry I just had to put that joke in xD)**

Right when I sat down in my desk..

"Hey Nashi.", Anna talking to me?

"Um.. Hi..", I replied.

"...", then she just stayed quiet.

"So Nashi you up for it.", Storm said trying to break the silence.

"Uh.. Sure."

* * *

FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! Yeah, I'm sooo not like my dad. xD Finally it's the time we've all been waiting for! LUNCHTIME! I'm such a child. Anyways, Storm and I decided to sit by Jared and Lorie again. It seems we're forming a group of some sort.

"Hello Storm and Nashi.", Lorie greeted us.

"...", Jared was quiet, as usual.

"Hey.", Storm and I both said at the same time.

Then I saw Molly walking over here.

"Do you mind if I sit here.", Molly asked.

"Not at all Molly!", I said.

"Hey guys this is Molly, Molly this is Jared, Lorie, and Storm.", I said while pointing to each one of them.

"Hey guys, it's nice to meet you.", she said smiling.

"How did you two meet?", Storm asked.

"Well, I first met her sister Laura, who's a senior here and I saw her, in my last class, and thought 'They must be related', so I asked and we both eventually became friends.", I stated.

"I'm kinda shy unlike my sister and my parents, so you're the first friend I had really.", Molly said, but is that true? I mean people were bound to talk to her because she's so pretty! I don't get it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now it's good I probably have more friends thanks to you.", she was still smiling. She could be like the sister I've never had. She was so sweet.

"So um.. who are your parents?", Lorie asked. Oh yeah, I didn't know them ether.

"Mirajane and Laxus Dreyar"

"Mine are Lucy and Natsu Dragneel."

"Mirajane remembers helping your dense parents get together.", she laughed.

"They used to be dense?! Now they can't fucking stop making love to each other! At this rate, I'm probably going to have a new sister or brother!", I said befuddled.

"Yep.", she was still chuckling.

* * *

I walked out the bus and saw Storm and Anna step out too.

"Why are you here?", Storm and I both said.

"Oh Storm, don't be stupid. Remember we're having a date later today.", and then she got on her tippy-toes and kissed Storm.

I immediately ran to the first place I could think of. _The park._

Why, why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel like throwing up? Why do I feel like someone threw me against a pile of rocks? Why do I feel like killing the first person I see again? _Anger and sadness_.. Why?

I finally got to the park and tried to take my mind off of things. I looked up at the sky and started to laugh at the different things the clouds looked like. But then I saw a dark cloud coming. A storm was coming.. Storm.. DAMNIT! Agh I hate him and everything to do with him. Dad was fucking right. Why didn't I listen to him. Tears started streaming down my face. Good thing no one was at the park, they probably saw the storm was coming too. The sprinkling that had formed started to turn into rain... _Beep Beep Beep_ I got a text from someone.

 **Storm:** **Where are you? I checked your house.**

 **Nashi:** **Where you so into the kiss that you didn't see which fucking way I ran?**

 **Storm:** **I know where you went.**

 **Nashi:** **And don't bother coming.**

 **Storm:** **No because the person I love is in the rain getting a cold.**

 **Nashi:** **Oh, the last time I saw shitty Anna, she was kissing you.**

I turned off my phone and muted it. I just sat in the cold rain crying.

"Nash!", Storm was holding an umbrella.

"I told you to not come.", I tried to hide my face so he couldn't see me crying, but he held my face and stared into my eyes.

"You're the person I love, not Anna. She set that up for you to do.. this!", he hugged me and my mind was saying push him away but I couldn't. He then put his umbrella over me.

"Then tell me.. why does it hurt so damn much?!", I tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper.

"Look.. I'm going to tell you about what happened with me and Anna when we were younger, okay?"

"Okay.."

"After a while, we started to date, but then I saw her cheating on me. It wasn't a misunderstanding like this. It really was cheating. I didn't cry but was hurt. I.. I know how it feels, and I could never forgive myself if I did that to you.. I'm sorry..", this was the first time Storm had ever cried in front of me. I hugged him.

"This is the first I've seen you cry and I decided I don't like it.", I declared.

"Same goes for me too.", he just kept crying but laughed a bit.

"I should probably go home. I'm grounded remember?", I giggled.

"Yeah and I would hate for you to get a cold because then I would be bored at school.", we both laughed and rushed home.

Storm's a sweet guy..

* * *

"WHERE WERE YOU- Why are you soaking wet?", Dad asked.

"Just a misunderstanding."

"Eh?"

"I'm home now and that's all that matters.", I laughed nervously and rushed to my room.

I took a soothing shower and got into some pajamas. I'm sooo tired!

 _Good night world_..

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
Sarybear~xoxo**


	10. Why Not Call It Torture?

**Chapter 10**

 _"Why Not Call It Torture?"_

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in an unfamiliar spot. I felt scared..

"Hello! Anyone?", I yelled. It was really dark so I couldn't really see anything. I lifted up my hand and a fire appeared. I'm so smart!

I wandered around and I was in a cell kind of room, but then someone opened the door. I tried to throw fire at him, but there was a force shield of some sort which made it reflect and go back at me. Good thing I can't get hurt by my own attacks.

"Ladies like you shouldn't be doing that.", he sounded like an old man.

"I'm not a lady old guy.", I called out.

"Do you know why you're here Miss?"

"No and stop talking to me like that.", I was creeped out.

"You have something very important."

"Like what?!", to be honest, I didn't really own anything valuable. The closest thing would be my computer or IPod.. What does he mean?

" _Dragon slayer magic_."

My face grew pale. D-Does that mean he'll suck it outta me like what happened to Dad? He could've died if Mom or the others didn't save him.. What will happen to me...

"So you understand now?", he asked me.

"Partially."

"I'm not telling you my plan, all I can say is that we need your magic.", I started to try and run away, but then I felt myself stay in the position I was. I couldn't move at all. What was happening? Dad.. Storm? HELP ME! I tried to yelled out words but I couldn't.

* * *

Then I woke up to the real world and saw Storm. _It was a dream.._

"AHH!"

"What were you dreaming about? You were crying..", Storm hugged me.

"...", I just hugged Storm back.

"So.. um.. what are you doing in my room?", I asked.

"I came over to help sneak you out, but then you kept mumbling things I couldn't understand.", Storm explained.

"Oh it this what you meant by other method?", I asked.

"Well.. yeah. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't, so I was just sitting next to you.", he was blushing.

I lowered an eyebrow, "You're blushing.. What did you do?"

"Nothing.."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes or els-", I got interrupted when he leaned in and kissed me.

"Now I'm sure you would rather be making out with me instead of arguing.", he winked.

"Stop getting off topic! What did you do.", I yelled while my face was blushing.

"Well.. it wasn't really what I did, but what you did. I was trying to not to embarrass you, but you kept saying Storm! Storm! Storm!", he started snickering.

"Uh..", I started to blush.

"So you ready to head out? You promised me!", he did the puppy eyes.

"Fine! But not because of those stupid eyes!"

"You like my stupid eyes.", he pouted. He stood up from the bed and I saw he didn't have pants on. O_O

"Um.. what happened to your pants?!", I yelled and I think Dad possibly heard that. _Oops.._

"Fuck! I've been getting my dad's stripping habit lately!", he yelled in whisper mode while taking off his shirt.

"You're shir-" I was cut off when Dad walked in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN NASHI'S ROOM! AND WHY DO YOU ONLY HAVE UNDERWEAR ON?!", I face palmed myself.

"Uhhh.. sorry sir! I've been getting my dad's stripping habit! And I saw Nashi crying in her sleep so I came in to wake her up.", Storm said nervously.

"What if I don't believe you!", Dad yelled.

"What if I don't care!", Storm yelled back.

"What if-", I cut dad off.

"STOP YELLING! IT'S FUCKING 3AM! STORM AND I WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING DAD!", I yelled. I then closed my eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

"It looks like she's sleeping now..", Storm said.

"So.. Do you wanna continue the challenge?", Dad asked.

"Why not."

"Let's go downstairs and do a food eat off, the winner gets to boss around the other for a day."

"I WANNA JOIN!", I yelled.

"Uhh.. you were awake?!", they both asked.

"Duh, once I'm awake I can't go back to sleep. Lets do the challenge! But Storm, I'm not going easy on you.", I yelled. I then grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them downstairs.

But then Mom came out of her room and yawned.

"What's Storm doing here at 3:00?! And why isn't Natsu yelling over it?!"

"We're doing a food eat off!", we all yelled.

"Nashi's probably going to win so you guys think about doing it.", Mom pointed at Storm and Dad.

"LETS START DIS!", I yelled.

Luna walked in the room.

"It's 3:00 am, and what's Storm doing here?", Luna said while rubbing his eyes.

"We're doing a food eat off!", Dad, Storm, and I all yelled.

"Can I join?!", he started to get excited too.

"The more the merrier.", Mom said.

"Okay so the rules are-", Dad started to say..

"Soupy.. Looney.. Dad.. Mom.. and Storm?! What's going on?", Nalu came in with her phone in her hands. I guess she was staying up as always.

"FOOD EAT OFF!", Dad, Luna, Storm, and I yelled. I think we were going to wake up the whole neighborhood at this rate.

"Ehh.. I'll just go back to my room..", she then slammed the door shut, but we just shrugged it off.

"Okay, so the first person to eat all of their food gets to boss around all the other people who are participating in this for a day. Lucy is referee!", Dad explained.

I think I have a weird family. o-o

"3.. 2.. 1!", Mom yelled.

I started shoving down food and soon I finally finished.

"It looks like it's a tie!", Mom declared.

"What?!", Storm and I both yelled.

"We'll do a tie breaker but the winner will ether get to boss around Nashi or Storm not Natsu or Luna.", Mom said. Darn, I really wanted to boss around Luna.

"I'm still not going easy on ya.", I yelled at Storm.

"I should be the only saying that.", Storm laughed.

"3.. 2.. 1!", Mom yelled.

I kept shoving down food and glanced at Storm.. dammit I did it again! I always lose when I do that and Storm finished before me.

"Storm's the winner! Sorry Nashi.", Mom said, and Storm just grinned.

"You better not make her do anything weird.", Dad glared at Storm.

"Uh.. I-I promise I w-won't, sir!", he looked really scare and I just bursted out laughing.

"Dad if he tries too I'll do a good Flame Nashi kick to him.", I reassured Dad.

"Okay..", he was still glaring at Storm though.

"Dad, thats enough of that okay..? Let's go back to sleep and let Storm go home now.", I said.

Everyone agreed and Storm went home. I wonder what Storm's gonna make me do. WHY DID I HAVE TO LOOK AT HIM?! AGH!

* * *

I woke up to music playing. I decided to start using an app on my phone. Hopefully I don't kill my phone.

I turned off my phone and got ready for my jog. Nothing really new.. the trees were starting to change to yellow and a hint of orange because Fall was coming. OMG! There's going to be the Fall festival, the fair, Halloween, Fall Dance, Halloween Parties, and so much more! I wonder if Storm would go with me to one of those events. Fall was my favorite season because I just loved how beautiful it looked. Spring is beautiful, but there are so many bugs and itchy grass. I just don't enjoy it. Plus I really hate birds! The reason is because one time one pooped on my head. It was quite the surprise. Then there's summer, schools out and stuff, but it's just way too hot. I know what you're thinking, how can a fire dragon slayer get burned from the sun?! Well we can and it's not fun. Then in winter, it's too cold. Plus, the world just looks like it's dead. Those are my opinions.

When I got back I changed into a black crop top with white shorts and white converse. Then I headed out!

* * *

"Hey Storm.", I said hoping he forgot what happened.

"Hey Nash and I didn't forget."

"So you can read minds now? Thats cool."

"Yep! I hear your thoughts loud and clear.", he grinned.

"So what are you gonna make me do?", I asked hoping it wouldn't be anything bad.

"Admit I'm better than you at the food eat off."

"Nope! Cuz I don't lie."

"But you have to do what I tell you to do.", he did his puppy eyes.

"Fine, you're better than me at the food eat off.", I said rolling my eyes.

"After today you have to go on a roller coaster with me.", he said.

"Wait.. WHAT?! No way in hell I'll do that. I don't care if I have to do whatever you say, I am NOT doing that."

"Yes you are!"

Then the bus stopped by.

We sat together at the back as always. We were the last to get picked up.

"Why are you making me do that?!", I yelled.

"Because I want to try to get you over your own fear of heights!"

"That'll never happen."

"Yes it will! As always, I will make sure you don't die.", he said _trying_ to assure me. Which clearly did not work at all.

"I don't wanna!", I said pouting.

"You are going to ride a fucking roller coaster!", he said doing his puppy eyes. Nonononono... WHY?!

"F-Fine..!"

"Always works.", he grinned.

* * *

This is the time I've been dreading for. It's now after school. I tried to get Molly, Lorie, and Jared to help me but they were all laughing along with Storm. This is my worst _nightmare_.

"You ready?", Storm asked.

"Hell no!", I said trying to sprint away, but Storm grabbed my wrist.

"Come on!", he kept pulling me along. He asked his dad if he could use his car and his dad said yes. So we were now driving to Six Flags. **(A/N: In case you didn't know it's like an Amusement Park, but you should know what it is o-o)**

"Do you hate me?!", I yelled.

"No, I love you. I'm doing this for you.", he said calmly.

"No, you're just doing this, so you can see me get scared then call me cute.", I stated.

"No, I also want to get a picture of you scared.", he smirked.

"AGH!"

"You can't really do anything now because we're already driving there."

"I can always walk back."

"Yeah, you can always walk 40 miles."

"And I will!"

"Nope, you are going to stay with me and go on it."

"Fine!"

* * *

We now arrived at Six Flags and bought some tickets. Storm bought both of ours and so if I left then I would feel guilty about wasting his money.

"Think of this as a date Nash.", he kissed my forehead.

"Uh.. um.. s-sure.", I started blushing because others were looking at us and saying how cute we were.

"Do you me to give you a full kiss in front of everyone."

"N-No please.", my face was turning redder by the second.

"Okay.", he chuckled a bit and we headed to the roller coaster that went in all different directions. I gulped at the thought of me riding that thing.

"W-We could a-always go b-back!", I tried to walk away, but he held onto my hand.

"You promised.", he gave me the puppy eyes and everyone in the line was staring at us.

"Fine!"

After a while, we finally were at the front of the line and my legs were already numb from standing for too long. They directed us to the front of the coaster. I sat in the the black seat along with Storm. I reached for his hand and held on tight.

"I'll protect you.", those were the last words he mumbled before the coaster started moving. I don't think I was supposed to hear him say that though.. oops.

Then it reached the top and stop. I looked down and started to panic.

"It hasn't even gotten to the main part and you're freaking out!", Storm started to laugh.

"Well.. AAHHHHH!", the coaster started to move down and into all different directions. I was literally squeezing Storm's hand to a pulp! I thought I was going to fucking die!

"You are the worst!", I managed to scream out at him.

"You still love me though.", and then he put his arm around me. It made me feel a lot better. But I still hate him for doing this!

* * *

Finally, which was only 5 minutes that felt like an eternity, it stopped. I happily got off.

"Finally, the torture is over!", I yelled and everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"Now we have to get the pictures!"

"Nuuuuuuuu.", he dragged me over to the place where you get your pictures and we looked at our picture. Dear Mavis, I looked like I was told I was going to die today. Storm just started laughing his ass off. He was laughing in the picture.

"Were you laughing during the whole coaster?!", I asked.

"Mostly, yeah. You kept squeezing my hand and screaming.", he was laughing to the point where it was hard for him to breathe.

"Please don't make me do that ever again.", I pouted.

"I won't.", he kissed my forehead and we started to leave.

"Why not call a roller coaster a torture device?"

"Believe or not, some actually people enjoy them."

"Then they're monsters!"

"So you're calling me a monster?", he pouted.

"Yes because you made me go on that damn thing!", I yelled as we got into his dad's car.

I have to admit though.. It was kind of fun..

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
** **Sarybear~xoxo**


	11. Molly Meets The Dragneels

**Thanks so much for the support and "love" as Cherry in Fairy Tail says xD So um.. er.. yeah. Lets get started with tha story! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _"Molly Meets The Dragneels"_

* * *

Storm and I got back to his house and I was hanging out in his room.

"Please don't ever do that to me again.", I pouted.

"Admit it, it was fun at least a bit right?", he said smirking.

"Maybe! But only the part where we got off.", I stated folding my arms and looking away from his dazzling crystal blue eyes. Dear Mavis, they'll make me go crazy.

He held my chin and forced me to look at him then pouted, "You didn't have fun with me?"

"..."

"Admit it or I will hang you out that window.", I know he wasn't bluffing.

"FINE!", I shouted.

"It was so funny when you kept squeezing my hand.", he laughed, letting go of my face.

"Whatever."

"I'm just teasing ya. You should probably head back to your dad's place."

"Oh yeah.."

I sprinted home and as always Dad was there.

* * *

"Did you and Storm do anything.."

"NO! And why would you ask something like that! He wouldn't make me do that.", I yelled.

"Woah, why so pissed."

"Storm made me go on a roller coaster.", I then saw Dad's face turn green.

"It makes me sick just thinking of those torture devices! Why would he make you go on it?"

"He said I'm cute when I'm scared.."

"He's going to die because of that.", I quickly rushed over to Dad and started whispering, "Roller coasters.", to make him nauseous.

"I feel lik-", he got interrupted when he threw up on my shoulder.

"EWWWWWWW!", I yelled. I guess it was my fault for even doing that. Storm should be thankful he's not dead thanks to me.

I went up in my room threw away my clothes, 'I can burn them later', and took a shower. At least I can't smell it anymore. All I smell is cinnamon, which is my scent in case you didn't know. Mom smells like strawberry vanilla. Dad smells like a campfire. Luna smells just like Dad, but a hint of lemon. Weird right? Nalu smells like death. I know thats harsh.. o-o Lastly, Storm smells like mint. I feel nice and comfortable with his scent. Is that bad..? Oh well..

I changed into some pjs and decided to sleep a bit early again.

* * *

I woke up to find Storm putting his finger on his lips. I was about to scream, but he covered my mouth.

"What are you doing here?", I asked sternly, but in whisper mode.

"Do you wanna sneak out?", he said with his beautiful eyes doing their trick.

"But it's 3:00! I'm tired.", I pouted.

"Then I'll just have to sleep with you until you agree.", he went under the covers on my bed and closed his eyes.

"I don't care I'm just tired.", I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up again at my normal time to my alarm clock though Storm didn't wake up. He actually stayed the night. Then I realized I was cuddling with him while I was asleep! But.. He's really cute when he's sleeping. I smiled and got up from the bed.

I was picking out clothes to wear for school because I decided not to go on a jog this morning.

"Hey Nash!", Storm walked over to me... shirtless..

"Y-Your shirt.. S-Storm.."

"You like what you see?", Storm smirked while I blushed and glared at him.

"F-Fine I'll g-go get i-it.", Storm said mocking me.

"Thats not funny.", I said.

"For me it is."

"Then you have a bad sense of humor."

"Maybe it's the other way around.", Keep your cool Nashi.. he's only trying to get you mad.. He is not going to win this round.. Wait! I don't know his weakness! Damnit..

"I'm going to win this round! You just watch!", I stated.

"Hmm.. do you have anything I could wear here?", he said while looking in my drawers. He then picked up one of my bras and I started feeling the anger coming.. Cool down Nashi.. be like an ice wizard..

"I could definitely wear this!", he put on the bra which obviously didn't fit.

"GET OUT!", I yelled so loud I even scared myself, but I saw Storm laughing.

"Nas- STORM?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!", Dad walked in my room and saw Storm holding one of my bras.

"Uh..", he quickly dropped the bra and went out the window, but Dad followed him. I couldn't help but laugh at watching them fight.

"Ice Make-"

"Fire Dragon-"

"WAIT DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!", I yelled.

Well I've had an interesting morning.. I think I pretty much won this round. I guess Dad is his weakness.

* * *

"Next time don't piss me off.", I told Storm at lunch. We found then found the table where Molly, Jared, and Lorie was.

"Fine Nash.", he said while rubbing one of his bumps on his head.

"What happened?", Lorie asked.

"Don't make Nashi's dad angry.", Storm shivered.

"I think I'm scared now.", Lorie said.

"I can make him calm down, but I was mad at Storm.", I stated.

"What did Storm do?", Molly asked.

"That isn't important!", I quickly said while blushing and sweating.

"Your dad isn't here, so I can piss you off again.", Storm said while doing his stupid evil laugh.

"Pretty please don't.", I said doing puppy eyes.

"Fine..", yes! My trick works!

"So I guess we're a group now?", I asked.

"Hm.. I guess so.", Lorie agreed.

I turned to Molly, "You know.. we should hang out more. Wanna come over at my place? Don't worry about my dad because he's like that about guys. Plus Storm is a Fullbuster.", I started laughing.

"Hey! I heard you!", Storm yelled.

"Sure! I'll come."

"Coolzies then. Storm sorry, but you're going to be bored after school today."

"You'll make it up to me.", Storm said while winking.

"Wait.. what?!"

"I'm just playing.", Storm started laughing.

"Stupid mint head.", I muttered under my breath. I don't think he heard me.

* * *

It was after school. Molly came out of the bus with me, along with Storm. But Storm just went to his house after saying, "Bye!" Molly told me that she could walk home afterwards.

"Lets go to my house!", I grabbed her wrist and sprinted to my house. The reason I wanted her to meet my family is so that my parents know I actually have a normal friend thats a girl.

"Hey Nashi, who she?", Dad said as I walked in.

"So you can be normal around Molly but not Storm."

"Wait.. is this a thing where Storm is dressed as a girl?!", Dad started to pull her face.

"Dad.. thats an actual girl..", I said and he quickly removed his hands.

"Sorry.."

"Thats fine Mr. Dragneel. My parents are Mirajane and Laxus Dreyar."

"SHIT! MIRA AND FOR SURE LAXUS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!", Dad started yelling.

"I thought you were friends with Mira?", I asked.

"Yeah, but whatever you do, don't make her mad."

"What about Laxus?"

"Whatever you do. Treat her well.", Dad said pulling us both in. He whispered in my ear and added, "If you want to stay alive." Now I'm scared.

I took her to my room and we both sat on my bed. My room was somewhat clean..

"What did my Dad mean about your parents?", I asked her.

"My mom is really nice, but her magic is Satan Soul so if you make her made then she'll pretty much kill you.. Then my dad, I heard your dad has tried to challenge him so many times, but he always knocked him out on first go.", now I'm even more scared.

"Should I be scared?!", I almost yelled.

"Nah, my mom is really sweet and nice and just don't challenge Laxus.", she explained.

"Oh ok.. Do you want to meet my brother or sister?", I asked.

"Sure."

We walked over to Luna's door and knocked.

"Hey Nashi.. Hello Mrs. Can You Wait For Me When You Get Older.", Luna smirked and Molly took a step back.

"You're not going to get Blossom if you hit on girls who are younger than you.", I said.

"... So what's her name?", Luna asked.

"Molly."

"Oh ok. You look really familiar.."

"I'm Laura's little sister. You're in her class I think.", Molly explained.

"Wait.. Laura?!"

"Yeah.. anything wrong with that?", I asked.

"N-Nothing! I need to go do something!", he went back in his room and slammed the door. I wonder what's wrong about Laura..

"That was weird."

We then walked to Nalu's room and I knocked on the door.

"Hey Soupy! Who's she?", Nalu was actually being nice again.. She's starting to get weird.

"Molly and she wanted to meet you.", I explained.

"Hi.", Molly greeted.

"Do you want to see a celestial spirit?", I would love to see one! It been so long since I have.

"Sure.", I'm so glad Molly said yes.

"Open gate of the golden lion, LEO!", Nalu called in Loke. I heard from mom he was a huge playboy, but he's Lorie's dad.

"Hey Nalu, Long time no see.. I should go see Lucy..", mom then walked over here.

"Uh.. Hey.. Loke..", Mom greeted and then I saw Dad walk in.

"Loke! I challenge you to a fight!", Dad yelled. I think he meant a battle fight, not food one..

"Do it outside where you can't burn the house down Natsu!", Mom yelled.

* * *

They actually went outside and I saw Storm. He probably wanted to know what all the noise was about when he was walking over here.

"What is your Dad doing this time?", Storm asked.

"He challenged Loke to a fight.", I said annoyed.

"Is your family like this all the time?", Molly asked.

"Please don't be afraid of us, but yes.", I replied.

"Wow! I thought my mom was lying about your dad. She really wasn't."

"I feel like joining.", Storm stated.

"Nice knowing you then.", I said patting his head.

"Thanks for the support.", he said with the sarcasm high in his voice.

"Looks like I'm joining in too.", Luna said.

"I rather not join.", I sighed.

"I can't really join cuz I can't summon more than 1 spirit.", Nalu drooped her shoulders.

"So Storm and Luna are joining too? Looks like a party then.", as Dad said that, I gulped. Hopefully he doesn't go over board.

"I guess I'll countdown. 3.. 2.. 1!", Mom yelled.

"I'm going to get payback Storm! Fire Dragon FIST!", Dad took his blazing hand and went towards Storm.

"Ice Make: SHIELD!", Storm quickly blocked his attack. _Impressive.._

"Hey! I just realized my magic won't work on Dad!", Luna shouted.

"You just realized that?", I asked.

"Well..", he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He's so stupid. I am face palming myself in my brain right now.

"Ice Make: ARROWS!", Storm quickly launched an attack at Luna, but Luna quickly dodged it.

"Regulus Blast!", Loke quickly attacked Dad with a blast of light going towards him, but Dad quickly jumped.

"Fire Dragon ROAR!", Dad breathed fire towards Loke.

The fight just kept going on and on and soon it was night time. Then I saw a woman with white hair and a strand of it tied up on her forehead. Beside her was a man who was blonde and had a scar over his eye that looked like a lightning.

* * *

"Molly?", the woman said.

"Oh hi mom! Sorry I worried you. I was watching Nashi's Dad, brother, boyfriend, and Loke all fight.", I blushed when I heard her say boyfriend.

"It's fine sweetie.", I guess she must be Mira. She was pretty nice.

"Hi, I'm Nashi Dragneel.", I greeted smiling.

"Wait.. So you're Natsu's daughter?!", I started to get scared.

"Y-Yeah..", I replied.

"It's nice to meet you.", she smiled. I sighed in relief that I wasn't going to die.

Storm looked tired along with Luna. Dad and Loke were still fighting though.

"I guess that kid will never change.", I heard the man speak. 'He must be Laxus'

"I'm guessing you're Laxus?", I asked.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you aren't fighting with them."

"What do you mean."

"You have your dad's looks, but your mom's personality."

"Good to know i'm not stupid."

He laughed a bit, "I guess Luna has the opposite of you."

"How do know his name?"

"Natsu kept yelling at him while he was yelling back. So.. you have a boyfriend? I guess you aren't as dense as your parents.", he smirked at me.

"W-What do you mean?", I blushed.

"Molly said your boyfriend was fighting. What's his name?"

"Storm Fullbuster."

"Wait.. the son of Gray Fullbuster?"

"Yep.."

"I can only imagine his reaction."

"He pretty much still hates him and Gray."

"That's Natsu for ya."

"Natsu told me about you and made you seem all scary. You aren't even as half as bad as he said."

"You just don't want to see me mad or in battle.", never mind, I'm still scared.

* * *

In the fight no one won, but were just all tired out. Storm starting walking to me.

"You were pretty good I have to say so myself.", I told Storm.

"And you were doubting me.", he started to pout again.

"That's because my dad kicked your ass this morning."

"He was in rage mode, but this time he wasn't. There's a difference.", his logic actually made sense to me.

"Okay.. den..", he then leaned in and kissed me until he was pulled away by something.

"No kissing as long as I'm watching!", Dad yelled and went over to Mom and starting yelling to her while she was trying to calm him down.

"Stupid Dad..", I mumbled, but Storm heard me.

"Oh, so you like kissing me? We should do it more often.", he smirked at me when my face started turning so pink you couldn't see my hair.

"Um.. should I go or something.", Molly asked. I realized Molly just watched the whole scene play out. Which made my face turn into a deep crimson red.

"I guess I should get going to.", Storm lastly said as he walked by to his house. Then Molly went to her parents and all waved good bye and I waved back.

I think I have the weirdest family, but I don't care because I love them.

I think I should join in the next time they do a battle. I would love to go against Storm, and beat the crap outta him for teasing me so damn much!

Hehehe, I think Dad's personality is rubbing off of me...

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading  
** **Sarybear~xoxo**


	12. Torture Device 2

**Sorry if this is shorter than normal ;-;**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _"Torture Device #2"_

* * *

I heard the fair is here for the week and I want to go, but I also don't want to. I don't know how to explain it though.

I was listening to music in my room and thinking, but then Storm broke into my room _again_.

"Seriously Storm?! You interrupted my music time!", I shouted at him.

"I just came and wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the fair.", he said grinning. I would love to go, but I don't want to go on a roller coaster again!

"No.", I answered.

"But why not? I'll get you fire to eat!", he said _trying_ to bribe me.

"I'm not much of a fire fan.", it's true and plus I think my life is way more important.

"I think I know why you don't wanna go.", Storm smirked up at me.

"I'll go as long as you don't force me on a torture device."

"Thanks! We'll go at 3:30.", he said smiling and headed out the window. Damnit what have I gotten myself into..

In case you didn't know, today was Saturday and it was 1:30 right now, so that means I have 2 more hours until we go to the fair.

* * *

It was now 3:00 and I wasted my whole time thinking about to escape any possible solution that would happen. It always came up with the same answer though: _Don't go on it in the first place_. But I totally know Storm is going to make me go on one. Well anyway, I decided to start getting ready and I put on a black colored sweater with a pink skirt and a white scarf. Then I put on black boots. _Hopefully I don't die_...

* * *

It was now 3:28 and Storm rang the doorbell.

"You ready to go.", Storm put his arm around my shoulder.

"Just please don't let me die.", I answered.

We used his Dad's car and again and drove to the fair. We got our wristbands/tickets and headed in.

We played a lot of games and the cliche movie things actually happened. Storm won a stuffed dragon for me. How nice..

Until I saw the ferris wheel. Those little stupid torture devices.

"Do you wanna go on it?", Storm asked.

"No thank you.", I replied quickly.

"Please! I make it so that you won't think about it.", he smiled and winked at me. He's really weird..

"Fine, but you better make sure I don't die or get stuck on it.", I basically shouted at him making people give me stares.

He quickly grabbed my wrist and rushed to the line. He probably wanted to make sure I didn't back out or anything.

* * *

The line was actually very short compared the roller coaster, but I wished it was longer. I hesitantly got in the seat, that could only sit 2-3 people. Then the seat started moving, but Storm hugged me and made me stare into his eyes. They were so beautiful.. Then I felt the seat stop.

"Yay! Is it finished?", I removed Storm from me, but saw we were dangling in the air at the top of the ferris wheel. I started to freak out clinging to Storm. Storm had a calm expression, but I could hear his heart beating fast. This wasn't supposed to happen. We're stuck.

The guy working the ferris wheel yelled to us, "The people who are going to fix it will be here in 2 hours."

"W-What?! NO! DUDE GET ME OFF OF THIS!", I could hardly breathe and started panicking.

"GET ME OFF THIS FUCKING FERRIS WHEEL!", I don't care if children heard that, my life was more important.

"Nash.. calm down. We'll be fine.", Storm said trying to calm me down, but it made me more wound up.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO DO THIS! YOU KNOW I CAN'T HANDLE HEIGHTS!"

"Sorry.", he said very sadly, surprisingly. I couldn't help, but take pity on him too. He was freaked out too, at least a bit.

"I'm sorry too.", I whispered so quietly I didn't think he heard me, but he smiled in response.

"For now on I'll only tease you with windows, not 'Torture Devices' ", he said laughing a bit.

"Thank god."

* * *

We just kept talking and before we knew it the people fixed the ferris wheel and it started moving again!

"By the way I just made you overcome your fear of heights.", Storm whispered to me.

He did... OH MY GOD! HE DID!

I kissed his cheek and hugged him in a tight hug, but he was just laughing.

"I'm still going to tease you though.", way to ruin a moment Storm.. I slapped him and even after the ride stopped, his face was still red from the slap.

It was 7:13 and I was beat. I think Storm was too..

"I'm tired we should go head home now.", Storm said.

"Yeah, dangling in the air takes a lot outta ya I guess."

* * *

We got back and my Dad was at the door. Pretty much like always.

"Hey Dad.", I greeted him.

"So what did you and Storm do this time.", he asked.

"Go to the fair. By the way, you're doing better about not yelling about Storm. I'm proud of you Dad.", I said smiling.

"What happened.. what are you so happy dappy?!", what the hell does happy dappy even mean?!

"Well.. I got stuck at the top of a ferris wheel with Storm-"

"THAT BASTARD! HE KNOWS ABOUT YOU AND HEIGHTS! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!", he rushed out the house before I could stop him. I face palmed myself, 'Stupid! Stupid! Why the fuck would I say that?!'

I went outside following Dad and I saw Gray and Dad fighting while Storm was trying to sneak away, but when he saw me, he quickly sprinted behind me.

"Help me. H-He's going to kill me!", Storm when he was scared is cute.. I guess I can see how I'm cute when I'm scared.. I don't know..

"Because you helped me on the ferris wheel I'll help you okay?"

He just nodded his head, and I walked over to Dad.

"STOP YELLING DAD!", I yelled.

"But you're yelling too.", he pouted.

"You didn't let me finish. Storm and I both got stuck at the top of a ferris wheel BUT he made me get over my hear of heights.", I said slapping Dad.

"Oww that really actually hurt.", then I looked over at Gray laughing his ass off.

"You got owned by your own daughter? Wow!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!", I said while enlightening my whole body with flames.

"U-Uh.. Nothing!", he quickly rushed behind dad.

"I guess I'm the only one who can't get scared by you.", Storm said walking over to me.

"Is that a challenge?", I asked.

"I guess so.", he answered.

"I'M NOT GOING EASY ON YOU!", we both yelled out at each other.

"Nashi, you better beat the crap outta him.", Dad yelled at me while I rolled my eyes.

"So, I guess the first person defeated loses.", Gray said.

"Should we make a bet?", Storm asked.

"Sure.", I was sure to win now.

"If you lose then you have to go on a roller coaster with me again.", Storm said.

"And if you lose you have to wear a tutu at school on Monday for the whole day.", I said smirking.

"No way in hell i'm wearing a tutu!", he yelled.

"Looks like you're outta luck them."

"Natsu what are you doing out here with Gray and Storm?", Mom came over to the grassy yard area where we were in front of the house.

"Storm challenged Nashi.", Dad quickly explained.

"Ooo I wonder who will win.", Mom winked at me. I knew that she knew I was going to be the winner. I put a thumbs up and she started counting.

"3.. 2.. 1!", When mom said one I didn't wait.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!", I quickly did my breath attack and he just barely dodged it thinking he would have more time, but I quickly attacked again.

"Fire Dragon Fist!", I quickly punched him in the face. Then I realized.. he must be going easy on me. He hasn't used any defense or attacks. Does that idiot think I can't handle him or something. I quickly marched off not caring. I went back into my house and slammed the door to my room.

Then I felt a gust of air and saw Storm.

"What do you want?", I asked clearly angry.

"Why did you go back to you're room.", he asked.

"Why were you going easy on me?! I can handle your attacks and it's not like I'm going to die from them."

"I wasn't trying to.. I tried to attack, but I some reason I couldn't. Like my magic was fine and all.. but I can't hurt you even if it's just a friendly fight. It's kind of hard to explain..", I think I understood. He didn't want to see me get hurt, but I can take care of myself!

"Whatever..", I turned over in my bed and started to drift to sleep.

 _I guess I'm his weakness then.._

 **Thanks For Reading  
Sarybear~xoxo**


	13. A Broken Rib, Ankle, and Wrist

**Chapter 13**

 _"Broken Rib, Ankle, and Wrist"_

* * *

It was Monday and I finally remember, 'This is the week you can join clubs/activities.' I wonder what I will be joining. I think Blossom should be on the swimming team and Molly's joining so I'll do that. Even though I am a fire dragon slayer, water isn't my weakness. In fact I love water. I guess I'm joining track also because I like to run. Great! I know what I'm going to do. I was just hanging out in my room before school thinking about all of that, but then I felt a breeze.

"Storm! Use the damn door for once!", I yelled already knowing who came in through the window without turning around.

"Number 1. It's funner this way and number 2. Your dad probably won't even let me in.", he explained.

"Whatever.."

"I bet you'd rather be making out with me instead of arguing right?", he smirked at my blushing.

"I will get my dad to come to my room if I have to.", I warned him.

"N-NO! I mean no! Please don't. My head still hurts."

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"So what do you want? I need to get dressed.", I got off my bed and glared at him.

"Oh! I remember that time I walked in on you.", he started laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT IT?!", I yelled. Crap! Dad probably heard me. "I think my dad heard that, you better run if you want to live."

"But-", he started to protest, but then Dad walked into my room.

"STORM!", he started going towards Storm with his hand on fire.

"I-I see y-you at s-school!", he jumped out the window and Dad went after him, leaving me to sigh.

"If you live!", I yelled out the window.

I closed the window and the door and started to get dressed. Then I headed to the bus stop.

* * *

Surprisingly Storm wasn't there. I guess Dad beat him up a lot. I hope he didn't go overboard..

"Hey Nash!", I saw Storm walking over to me. He looked fine.

"Um.. what happened?"

"I hid from your dad pretty well."

"Okay then-"

"I FOUND YOU!", I saw Dad running over here as the bus stopped and I quickly grabbed Storm's hand and ran into the bus. Then the bus started moving, but Dad was trying to run after it. Obviously he couldn't catch up with it as I saw him trip and fall.

"Thanks I owe you.", Storm grinned.

"For one you can stop breaking into my room!"

"Ehh.. I can't really stop that."

"Then stop teasing me all the time."

"That too."

"I will shove you out the bus for my dad to kill your ass!"

"You can't do that if I hang you out the window."

"Damnit you..", I muttered under my breath.

"I know you love me."

"..."

* * *

The bus stopped and we went to class. Storm had to use the bathroom, so I went to the classroom by myself.

"Hey Nashi. We need to talk.", Anna said as I sat in my seat.

"What do you want?", I tried to say without sounding cold.

"Are you parents Lucy and Natsu Dragneel?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just tell me!"

"Yeah, now tell me who your parents are."

"Lisanna and Bickslow Strauss.", she said. **(I couldn't figure out Bickslow's last name so I just used Lisanna's.)**

"I heard my Dad thought she was dead and then came back after they went to Edolas right?", I asked.

"Yeah... I just wanted to say that Storm isn't going to stay with you-"

"How the hell do you know that?! You tried to break us apart before!"

"I'm just trying to help you. My mom and your dad were best friends once, so we should be friends."

"Why should I become friends with you! You're pissing me off!"

"I know Storm told you that I cheated on him. It was the other way around. He cheated on me, but after we broke up he told everyone that I cheated on him. Yes, I still love him, but he doesn't love me anymore. I hope he doesn't cheat on you.", Was she fucking telling bullshit? Storm wouldn't do that.. Would he? Crap! I don't even know. I saw the door open and Storm walked in.

"Storm! You're back!", a random girl I didn't know hugged him and kissed him. I quickly marched out of the classroom and ran to the roof of the school. I don't even care if it's high up! So it really was true then! I can't believe I believed him. I heard foot steps coming my way.

* * *

"GO AWAY!", I yelled.

"N? Why are you up here?", I looked up and saw Luna with worried eyes. I quickly dried my eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm fine. Why are you up here."

"I go here during this period a lot, but enough of that. Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't!", I got up and started to walk back into the school.

"Is it Storm?", Luna grabbed my shoulder.

"No.", I lied and shrugged off his hand.

"That guy's in a lot of trouble for messing with you!", Luna yelled. Now he's acting like Dad...

"It's not his fault. I should've known. Now can I go to English?", I started walking inside and I immediately saw Storm, but I walked right passed him.

"Nash! We need to talk. I don't even know that girl.", he kept trying to explain until I exploded.

"Just leave me alone! Anna told me everything! You don't have to waste your time on me anymore!", I felt tears coming, so I ran out of the school into the woods where I'd be hard to fine me. I then sat against the tree and cried thinking about Storm.

* * *

[Storm P.O.V.] **(I thought I'd changed it up a bit. Tell me if you like having a Storm P.O.V. :) )**

The minute I heard Nashi mention Anna I became angry. Not just at Anna, but at Nashi. Why would she believe the shit Anna told her. I said I forgave her for cheating on me, but the sadness I felt before has now slowly turned into anger. It's like she's trying to ruin everything thats important to me. I knew Nashi ran into the woods. I would try looking for her, but she could run as soon as she smells me or hears me. I quietly started walked to English drooping my shoulders. I was already late..

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!", I saw Luna as I felt him turning me around. Shit.. Nashi probably told him the wrong side of the story! And if Luna is just like her dad as she said so, then I'm going to have my funeral soon.

"Nothing! It was what the bitch Anna did. She told Nash something to her get mad at me and planned all of this! Why the fuck would I do anything. What hurts is that she actually believe her!", I ran off deciding to try and find her, but I felt a hand turn me around again.

"I believe you, but make sure to tell Nashi to kick that bitch's ass really hard.", I nodded and started to run again.

I walked around trying to find her and when I did I gasped. She was beat up and bruised. She looked unconscious. I'm going to kill the person who did this to her! Even if it's the last thing I do. She was breathing which was good. I sighed in relief. Then I reached down and picked her up bridal style. She was actually pretty light-weight. I'm sure she would be happy to know that. I chuckled for a second thinking how she would react to me picking her up like this, but went sad again thinking how she was mad at me. I can't believe I let this happen! God! I'm so stupid. I should've went after her earlier.

* * *

I took her to Wendy, the nurse, and Wendy was observing her. She started to use her healing magic, but only the bruises went away. She was still unconscious.

"It seems Nashi has a broken rib, ankle, and wrist.", Wendy declared.

"I can't believe I let this happen to her! I'm supposed to be there for her, but I wasn't.", I said out loud thinking.

"Well, I don't believe it's your fault. Tell me what happened."

"Well.. Nashi was mad at me and ran into the woods. I thought if I went after her then she would sense me coming and run to a different place in the woods. So I decided to wait until Luna changed my mind, but when I got to her she was unconscious."

"She'll be fine, but she needs to rest. Do you have any idea who could've done this?"

"Not a clue."

"We're going to take her the hospital, so that she will get more proper treatment. Are you fine with that?"

"As long as I can see her, yes.", Wendy smiled at me and she was taken to a hospital soon later.

* * *

"You better be okay Nash! I am going to kill the people who did this to you.", I heard the door open and saw her family there.

"What happened Storm.", Lucy asked me.

"She got beat up badly, but I'm not sure who. When I found her she was unconscious in the woods. I can't believe I let this happen to her!", I was angry now at myself.

"I'm sure you did your best. You were the one who found her. If you didn't then she could be dead now.", Lucy said trying to cheer me up, but it didn't. I saw Natsu walk up to me expecting him to yell at me or punch me.

"I could never admit this to Nashi or Gray, but you are a decent guy. I'm sure she's fine now that she's in the hospital. You weren't the one who beat her up, so you shouldn't beat yourself up for it. I know how you work, and I know you want to kill the people who did this to her along with me.", he smiled at me, and I became a bit happier. I'm glad her dad doesn't actually hate me.

"Oh and one more thing, don't let me thinking you're a decent guy go to your head. If I catch you and her ever doing 'things' I'll kill you.", he whispers that in my ear and I immediately gulped. Now he's back to being scary again, but I don't think Nash would be the one to those 'things' until she's like 18 or older. She's badass, but not that type of badass.

* * *

It's now 8:30. Her family went home a few hours ago, but I decided to stay until she woke up. I'm glad it wasn't as serious as a coma. If it were then my heart would be shattered.

* * *

[Nashi's P.O.V.]

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Storm.

"Did you sneak into my room again?!", I yelled, but then I slowly remembered everything and parts of my body hurt. "Ouch!"

"I'm so glad you're okay.", Storm hugged me and it felt warm and cozy. "Tell me what happened.", despite me being mad at him. I slowly drifted away from the anger and sadness. I could tell he cared about me. What Anna said.. was bullshit.

"I was in the woods and I saw three guys come towards me. I-I..", and I started crying remembering what they did to me.. something unforgivable...

"It's fine. I was stupid to ask you.. sorry for reminding you.", it seemed he understand what happened. I went over to him for a hug, wincing a bit at the pain.

"I'm so sorry..", he whispered to me, hugging me tightly.

"I still love you, you know that right?", I whispered in his ear.

 _I could never stop loving him.._

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading  
Sarybear~xoxo**


	14. Finding The Criminals Part 1

**I'll make sure to do Storm's P.O.V. and others, but I'm still going to do mostly Nashi. So sorry if there's a whole chapter with only Nashi's P.O.V. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _"Finding The Criminals"_

* * *

[Nashi's P.O.V]

It was now Tuesday. I can't believe I had a broken rib, ankle, and wrist. Those 3 guys really beat me up bad.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey. Why are you crying.", this hooded guy who was a bit tall came over to me and did a maniac laugh. Creepy.. I'm not sure how old he was, but by his voice I thought he was 20... something. Two other hooded people came to me and grabbed me. I tried to use my magic, but apparently there was an enchantment and I got shocked by lightning really badly. I screamed, but no one heard me. I stopped crying and tried to kick them, but they hit my head and I went unconscious I guess.._

I wonder what they wanted from me..

I was still in my hospital room watching dora because I couldn't find the remote to change the channel. Dear Mavis! Dora asked me how do you say red in spanish and I said, "Unicorns!", on purpose, but then she said, "Good job!" Dora is really stupid. I heard the door open and saw Storm.

"Hey Nash. How are you feeling.", he came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Fine, but dora is getting really annoying.", I pointed to the T.V.

"Why not change the channel?", he asked.

"I don't know where the remote is."

"Oh.. Here you go!", he found the remote on the ground and handed it to me.

"Thanks. It's good you finally came in through the door.", I said while changing the T.V. to _Pretty Little Liars._ I need to know who _A_ is already!

"I tried to go in through the window, but it was locked.", what the hell is wrong with his little brain...

"Wait.. shouldn't you be in school right now? It's 12:30.", I asked.

"I wanted to check on you to make sure you were okay. Plus school is boring without you. By the way, Luna told me to tell you to beat up Anna's ass."

"Oh yeah.. I can't believe I fell for her trick again. God! I'm so stupid..", I can't believe I did! Why the hell wasn't I thinking.

"No you aren't! I was the stupid one who waited to come to you!"

"What even happened when you found me?"

"I saw you run into the woods and I thought you wouldn't listen to me if I went after you, so I was heading to class. But then Luna talked to me and I decided to go after you. But then I saw you unconscious with a lot of bruising. If I just went after you in the beginning then none of this would've happened.", he went up to me and kissed my cheek.

"I don't believe it's your fault. I should've listened to you in the beginning. I believe it's my fault, so don't get upset about it.", I hugged him.

"It isn't your fault though."

"Then let's say it's the fault of the people who beat me up.", I smiled up at him.

"Yeah. After you feel better, wanna go on a hot air balloon ride?", he asked me.

"Hell no!", I yelled.

"You're still the cutest when you're mad.", he smirked at me.

"You know.. now that I remember.. One of the scents from the guys who beat me up were familiar.."

"So you know who he is?!", Storm yelled.

"Not exactly, but I do know him. Maybe my dad can sniff the way he went if he hurried."

"Okay, but you have to stay here while we look for him. I'm going to beat those guys up! I send Luna here to make sure nothing happens.", Storm said with confidence.

"First, those guys can use enchantments, Second, I can take care of myself.", I pouted.

"I'm just trying to make sure you're safe. You have a lot of broken bones, so if you're outnumbered then you could possibly die. I'm going to go to your dad's house now okay?", he asked.

"Fine. Bye.. I'll miss you!", I hugged him.

"I'll miss you too.", he hugged me back.

* * *

[Storm's P.O.V.]

I know Nashi will be fine with Luna. Now I gotta head to her house. I knocked on the door and Natsu was there.

"How's Nashi?", I guess he knew I visited her.

"She's getting better. Where's Luna?", I asked.

"At school."

"Damnit..", I muttered under my breath.

"Why do you need him?"

"So that he can watch Nashi while you sniff out the direction where the three guys went."

"Why can't you watch her?"

"Because if you find them, then I'll get to beat up their asses badly too."

"Oh ok. Lucy can watch her. LUCY!", he called to her and she came over here.

"You just woke me up Natsu!", she came over to us just in her bra and panties.. I immediately closed and covered my eyes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY STORM WAS HERE?!" I know this is creepy, but.. she has kept a nice body after having three kids. Just saying..

"I was wondering if you could watch Nashi while Storm and I find the guys who did this to her.", I still had my eyes covered.

"Sure, just let me get dressed."

After 15 minutes Natsu and I left to the woods.

* * *

"It's faint, but I can smell them. They really smell familiar though..", Natsu explained.

"That's what Nashi said."

"I just don't know who. It's like our memories were wiped out."

"Oh.."

"We should go this direction though.", he pointed to the right and started to run. I ran after him and caught up. We soon found a cave and decided to go in.

"I wonder why they would be in here.", I stated as Natsu lifted his hand up to form a flame for light.

"I'm not sure ether..", we kept walking and found some writing, but I couldn't understand it. It must've been a different language.

"Do you know what language this is.", I asked Natsu as I pointed to the wall.

"If only we had Levy or Freed.."

"Are they from the Fairy Tail guild?"

"Yeah. They are good with these types of things."

"I wish I could've been in the Fairy Tail guild. It seems like it was exciting all the time."

"Yeah.. but Lucy would yell at me all the time saying 'STOP DESTROYING HALF THE CITY!' or cry saying her rent was due on her house."

I started to laugh a bit.

"My dad said you would destroy everything you touch and get pathetic when you got motion sick."

"Remind me later to kick his ass! It's too bad that after a while Wendy's troia spell wouldn't work for me.", he pouted.

"Wendy the nurse at our school?"

"I guess that's her. I could see her being a nurse because of the spells she knows."

"Oh ok.", we kept walking and soon came across a door. Natsu opened it and everything went black.

* * *

[Nashi's P.O.V.]

I don't think Storm understood what I meant. They were powerful wizards.. I could sense their power strongly. I wonder what they wanted though.. I hope he'll be fine. I'm sure with Dad he will be though. I saw the door open and expected to see Luna, but instead saw Mom. I'm actually glad it was her instead of Luna because I couldn't handle all the jokes he would be coming up with.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Nashi. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than yesterday for sure."

"So you know that Storm went with Natsu to look for the guys who did this right?"

"Yep. In fact it was my idea."

"Okay that's good you know. So.. hows it going between you and Storm?"

"Good. Why ask?"

"He said something about you being in the woods..? Why did you run there? Did he do something?"

"It was just something a girl named Anna did. Her parents are Lisanna and Bickslow Strauss."

"Why would a daughter of Lisanna do something like that? Lisanna is actually very nice. It must've been her Dad's personality I guess."

"She said Lisanna used to be the best friend of Dad."

"When they were a lot younger, like Nalu's age or even younger than that, Natsu found an egg that he thought was a dragon egg, so he decided to hatch it. Lisanna offered to help and soon the egg cracked, but instead of a dragon appearing, it was a flying blue cat. Lisanna said he was like a blue ray of happiness, so Natsu called him happy. I don't think he makes everyone happy though. He's pretty annoying if you ask me. A few years later when they were your age, Lisanna went on an S-Class job with her brother and sister, but later died. Two years later Natsu took me to Fairy Tail and I became a new member of the guild. Soon after what happened in Edolas, she came back. They were friends again, but not best friends anymore.", my mom explained.

"Wow. I guess that's why Happy's so important to him then I guess?"

"Yeah. Even with him being annoying, Happy is a good person.. or cat.. or exeed."

"I wonder why Happy doesn't come to our house often."

"I guess he's always too busy eating fish."

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading. Sorry for the sucky ending. I don't know how to end it o-o  
** **Sarybear~xoxo**


	15. Finding The Criminals Part 2

**Chapter 15**

 _"Finding the Criminals Pt/2"_

* * *

"I hope Storm will be okay.", I said to Mom.

"I'm sure he will be. Plus he's with Natsu.", Mom explained.

"That's what I'm worried about.."

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"Okay.."

"While you were unconscious here, Natsu told Storm, 'I know I could never admit this to Nashi or Gray, but you're a decent guy.' So I don't think he'll hurt him."

"Really?", I think she's lying, but I'm going to go along with this anyway.

"Ask Storm if you think I'm lying, but is Natsu finds out I told you just blame it on Storm for me okay?", now I could tell she wasn't lying. I can't believe Dad's fine with Storm! YAY! Wait.. a second.. I smell something weird.

"Mom, I smell someone coming..", I whispered to Mom and she immediately got a flame out. I guess Dad actually taught her some stuff instead of just making out with her.

Then a person burst in through the window. Glass shattered everywhere.

"Mom! Be careful! Don't step on the glass!", I yelled. The guy had a mask on. He seemed like he was from before at the woods. How is that possible if he smells different? Could it be someone else?

"Remember me?", he asked me.

"Is this the guy from the woods?", Mom yelled.

"I guess so. His scent is different though.", Mom hurled fire at him, but it didn't make a scratch on him at all.

"I can change my scent and make trails of smells. I am also not able to get injured by the elements, air, earth, water, and fire.", that means Dad couldn't beat him up. I'm not sure if Storm could because ice is water frozen, but it isn't exactly water.. Wait! He said he could mess with smell! If so then Dad and Storm could be in trouble.

"Mom! Go run! I handle this guy!", she didn't move though.

"I'll never back away from a fight!", she yelled.

"Then stay here and fight with this guy! I'll be back soon!", I jumped out the window and conquered my biggest fear: _Heights_

I landed safely on the ground and ran to the woods. This guy tried to bother me, but I punched him on the nose and kept running. I have to help them!

* * *

[Lucy's P.O.V.]

Nashi just did something strange, jump out a fucking window! I really hope she'll be fine.. I know she went after Natsu and Storm. She figured out the guy possibly made a trap for Natsu and Storm. She's got her brains from me. I'm glad because I couldn't deal with a stupid Nashi. I wonder how I'm going to defeat this guy if all I know is to use fire.. I can punch and kick because I have done martial arts training. I tried to do a "Lucy Kick" to his crotch, but he quickly took my foot and flipped me over. I heard the door open and saw Luna and Nalu there. I wonder why the nurses haven't seen a thing.. LUCY! Stop getting of topic. I keep getting more and more like Natsu everyday.. Wait.. if Nalu is here then she can summon Loke! He doesn't use air, earth, water, or fire!

"NALU! QUICK SUMMON LOKE!", I yelled and Nalu nodded her hand. The hooded man tried to take her keys, but I quickly blocked his way.

"Open gate of the golden lion: LEO!", Loke appeared and started a speech about how our love makes our power stronger.

"Are you kidding me?", the hooded man said.

"Again.. you are my celestial spirit now.", I heard Nalu say. I laughed as Loke went to apologize a lot of times. If Natsu saw Loke flirting with me then he would beat him up. Natsu.. I wonder if you're okay. I bet you are because you are strong no matter how goofy and stupid you are. Please make sure Nashi and Storm will be okay.

"So what do you need Lucy.. I mean Nalu!", he quickly said.

"Beat that hooded guy up I guess. Lucy asked me to summon you.", Nalu said putting her hands on her hips. She's a scary kid. I wonder how Natsu and I made that kind of a daughter. Natsu isn't really scary ever. Hopefully she doesn't get it from me...

"On it!", he quickly shot a ray of light at the hooded man, but he dodged. So I guess it does work against him.

"Now it's about to get interesting.", he stretched his back and got in a ready fighting position.

"This is for hurting Lucy and Nashi!", Loke quickly jumped and shined a big light over him, but the guy disappeared. Is this some magic trick?!

"Where the hell did he go?!", I asked.

"Where's Nashi Mom?", Luna asked worried.

"She jumped out the window, but she's fine. She went after Natsu and Storm.. Wait.. What if he disappeared to go after Nashi?! SHIT WE GOTTA GO!", I grabbed Luna's arm and Nalu's arm, and jumped out the window. We landed perfectly and started running to the woods. Damnit! We don't know where they went! Nalu and Luna aren't dragon slayers, so they can't sniff out them! I guess we find them sooner or later.

[Natsu's P.O.V.]

"Storm? Are you okay?", I looked around the room and we were chained to the wall. I wonder what happened..

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess this was a trick though.. I hope Nashi's fine.", Storm kinda reminded me of myself. That's why I thought he was a decent guy. He wanted to hurt the person who hurt his Nakama. **(Nakama means family in** **Japanese in case you didn't know.)**

"Wow you really do care about Nashi.", I thought out loud.

"I don't know if you meant to say that, but yeah I love her.", wait.. he loves her?! Damnit, I'm going to see Gray a lot more. -.-

"When you guys get married don't invite Gray okay?"

"I kinda have too sorry.", he started laughing.

"STORM! NATSU!", I heard a familiar voice yell our names.. Nashi!

"NASHI!", I yelled. I then saw her walk into the room we were in.

* * *

[Nashi's P.O.V.]

"I'm glad you guys are sorta okay.", I smiled.

"I'm glad your fine too Nash.", Storm said smiling back at me.

"So Dad.. you think Storm's a decent guy?"

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!", Dad yelled so loud I covered my ears.

"My ears are ringing now thanks to you! -.- Mo- I mean Storm told me."

"WHAT?!", Dad yelled again.

"Nashi. I didn't tell you. Are you trying to make my funeral tomorrow or something?", Storm asked me. Good thing they were in those chains because Dad can't do a thing to Storm anyway.

"Mom told me to blame it on you, sorry.", I whispered to him.

"After this we have to go on a roller coaster then."

"Found you!", I turned my head and saw the hooded man from before.

"How did you get here if you were fighting my Mom? Did she.."

"She's fine also the rest of your family. I just needed to find you."

"What do you mean?"

"We need something from you."

"Like what? You're starting to piss me off! It's fine if you hurt me, but when you hurt the people close to me thats when you get burned!", I yelled 'accidentally' breathing fire as I spoke.

"I've felt warmer flames. There will be no way you'll beat me because I'm immune to your fire."

"I don't give a fuck! I beat you to a pulp with my hands then!"

"Nash just run away! We'll be fine.", I heard Storm yell.

"Why would I do that? I can handle him Storm! I've told you that before!"

* * *

[Storm's P.O.V.]

"Before? What does she mean?", I heard Natsu ask. I can't handle her getting hurt. I wish I could use magic in these chains!

"Remember when I challenged her and I didn't mean to go easy on her. She kept saying she could handle it."

"Nashi's a strong girl and you shouldn't underestimate her. I know you don't want her getting hurt and I know she can't use fire attacks on him, but she's smart. She'll figure it out.", Natsu told me.

"Yeah. I just wish I could help her.", I started to release some of my power and I saw the chains break. I was free!

"How did you do that?!", Nashi yelled.

"I guess I'm just awesome.", I saw her roll her eyes and I broke Natsu's chains off.

"I'm not a fire wizard, so I'll be able to beat you easily.", I declared glaring at the hooded man.

"I'm also immune to air, earth, and water. Ice counts as water.", he stated glaring back at me which made me lose my confidence.

"Who cares bastard?! Just come on and fight me.", of course Natsu would barge into a fight. Everything Dad told me was true about him except that he's pathetic. He's pretty cool if your not fighting with him all the time.

"WE'RE BACK!", I turned my head and saw Lucy, Nalu, and Luna.

"Mom? How did you find us if you don't have the special nose like Dad and me?", Nashi asked.

"Well, I found a cave and I heard Natsu yelling, so it kinda helped me find you guys.", she explained.

"Shouldn't Nalu be able to beat him?", I asked.

"Yeah, but then the hooded guy disappeared.", Nalu answered me.

"Well you found him, so defeat him!", Nashi yelled.

"Geez, fine Soupy, but you owe me later."

"Whatever."

* * *

[Nalu's P.O.V.]

I'm glad I seem to be in the spot light now and everyone is depending on me, but I would rather just go home and sleep. Sleeping is bae..

"Open gate of the golden lion: LEO!", Loke appeared and started walking to Mom as always. -.-

"Hello Lucy. You look beautiful today.", Loke commented.

"Seriously? I'm married and so are you."

"We can keep it a secret."

"NO WAY IN HELL BUDDY!", Dad punched him and sent him flying to the moon.

"Close gate.", I closed his gate and decided to summon Virgo.

"Open gate of the maiden: VIRGO!", Then she appeared.

"Is it punishment time Cupcake?", I asked her to call me that. I'm not sure why.. I guess I was hungry when I did.

"You need to beat up that guy!", I pointed to the weirdo who keeps chasing after Nashi.

"As you wish.", she dug up a hole, but the weirdo jumped and ended up not falling.

"Earth magic doesn't work on me.", AGH! This guy thinks he has the guts to mess with me?!

"Close gate.", I closed the gate. I wonder who to summon?

"You think you can beat me?", he took off his coat and he had green hair and wore a black shirt with jeans. He looked average to be honest. You would never think he was a criminal.

"Do you know him Nash?", I heard Storm ask Nashi a question.

"Not at all. He said he could mess with scents, so I'm guessing that was just to throw me off."

"You think you have the guts to mess with us weirdo!", I yelled.

"I don't get why you're talking big talk if you're a little girl.", he slapped me.

"HOW DARE YOU!", I punch him in his guts and in the nose. He went all the way to the other side of the room hitting the wall with a lot of force.

"Ow! That really hurt. Are you a demon or something?"

"I'm glad I'm not the only who thinks that.", Nashi said.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO SAY THAT RIGHT NOW SOUPY?!", I glared at her.

"N-No I'm s-sorry."

"Mess with me and that happens weirdo!", I yelled at the throw up colored hair.

"My name is Fog!", weird name..

"I don't care weirdo!", I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"That's it! I thought I could go easy on you because you're a little girl, but now I can't!", he then threw a sword at me, but I just barely dodge and now my cheek hurt. I put my hand over the left side of my face and there was blood on my hand.

"YOU RUINED MY CUTE FACE! HOW DARE YOU!", I changed into Satan Soul. I was secretly talking lessons from Mirajane Dreyar.

"How is that even possible?!", I heard Mom yell.

"Mira taught me.", I beamed. I am totally going to be the strongest one in my family one day.

"Now I'm even more scared of you.", Nashi said. Soupy is always scared of me. I'm glad we're friends now though.

"Demon blast!", I shot a large ball full of dark energy at weirdo. He fell with his back on the ground and his face looking at the ceiling of the cave. His face looked messed up.

"Don't underestimate a 'little girl' like me. I fucking hate other 12 year olds. They are nothing like me! You're one pathetic excuse of a person!", I kicked him and stormed off. Everyone at school was scared of me. No one wanted to be my friend or even talk to me. I'm not like the other stupid 12 year olds!

* * *

[Nashi's P.O.V.]

I wonder why Nalu said she hates other 12 year olds. I feel like picking her up for school since she walks home.. I'm impressed she was able to beat up that guy with only one hit. I guess Nalu really is a demon sorta though! I'm glad I know now.

We all left Fog there and went home. I really needed to rest, but for some reason I don't feel bad anymore and I got my rib broken just yesterday! Who knows? I guess I'm ready to go back to school? I'm going to visit Nalu tomorrow. I want to see what she means about, 'They are nothing like me!'

I went to my room and went to sleep. Storm didn't bother me because I guess he knew I needed to get rested. Well.. good night..

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading  
Sarybear~xoxo**


	16. Nalu Makes A Friend

**Chapter 16**

 _"Nalu Makes A Friend"_

* * *

"BOO!", I saw Storm over my head in my room and I automatically screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Storm -.- "

"You'll forgive me after this Nash.", he leaned in and kissed me, but for only a second.

"Whatever.", I was trying to hard to cover up my blush.

"It's weird you didn't wake up to your alarm clock. It went off 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to wake you up. By the way, you snore in your sleep."

"Wait what?!"

"I'm just playing."

"I'm not going to school today.."

"Oh, does your rib still hurt? It was odd you recovered so quickly though. It was probably too good to be true."

"I feel fine, but you're right. I was going to go see Nalu at her school because remember when she said she hated other 12 year olds. Maybe they're bullying her or worse.."

"Okay, but I'm coming with you."

"You better be quiet then because if she finds out we're spying on her then we'll end up being just like Fog."

"Fine."

* * *

Storm and I both headed to Nalu's middle school and we saw her walking in. She was walking alone and I saw people avoiding her. I heard one girl say, "I heard she beat up a senior in high school. You don't want to get involved with her.", so people were afraid of her? I can get that, but you don't have to avoid her like that. I judge people by their hearts and even though Nalu isn't the best sister, she really is a nice person. These people shouldn't be saying shit about her! I was about to yell, but Storm saw my face and could tell I was freaking out. So he put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I nodded back at him and stayed back.

"What did you hear?", he looked at me with worried eyes.

"They're basically afraid of her. I can get that, but they all don't have to avoid her!", I yelled making some people give me weird looks.

"Oh. Maybe we should follow her inside.", we opened the doors to the front of the school and I saw Nalu glaring at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SOUPY AND ICEY!", she yelled.

"Really? Icey what kind of nickname is that?"

"I was trying to make sure you were okay at school..", I replied ignoring Storm.

"Well as you can see, I'm fine!", she shouted.

"No you aren't. You have that look in your eyes that tells me you aren't. I know you don't want to be avoided by everyone and have people spreading rumors about you. Don't lie to me Nalu!"

"Why would you care when all I hear you say about me is that I'm a bad sister, that I'm a demon, and so much more. I hate everyone who thinks of me like that. I even tried to be nice to you, but you couldn't believe me. I'm not a scary demon who eats people. I don't do that. That isn't me! No one understands me except Mira. I'm done with you and everyone else!", Nalu sprinted off and I was about to follow her, but Storm held my arm.

"I _know_ she wants to be alone, but no matter what she says stay with her. I'm going to head home so that you guys can work things out.", Storm hugged me then left.

Nalu ran outside so I went outside and started to sniff the air. Damnit! It's about to rain! It's harder to sniff out scents if its raining, but whatever. A breeze went by and I got a scent of her and started running.

* * *

I saw her up in a tree somewhat hidden and crying. I've never seen her cry before.. It almost made me cry seeing her cry, but now wasn't the time for that! I climbed up the tree not looking down. How did she get up here that fast?! It took me forever to get to her and when I did I was panting from being out of breath.

"Nalu-"

"Stop! I know what you're going to say. You're going to say 'I'm sorry', but I know you're just lying. I hate everyone. You know what's sad? I used to look up to you while you looked down on me. You never were happy to see me. You're own sister. I don't get it. I know I accidentally did things a lot. I would always try to cover up my clumsiness by saying I meant to do that. Like when I accidentally dropped your computer.. I'm sorry. Thats why I bought you a new one that you always wanted. I don't-"

"STOP! I never looked down on you. I was always jealous of you. You're smart, strong, and adorable. Yes I was scared of you, but that was because you could easily beat the crap outta me. I've seen you fight with people twice your age and you always win. Who cares if those people are afraid of you? Just do little nice things and people will start to realize you're not bad news. Try to talk to people and if they run away then screw them. Those people aren't worth the time to be your friend. You're right I am going to say 'I'm sorry.', but I absolutely mean it. I'm sorry about what I've said before. I know I shouldn't have said those things. Nalu, you are one hell of a cool sister and I hope you know that.", I hugged her and she hugged me back.

 **THESE ARE THE FUCKING REASONS I NEED A SISTER! ;-;**

"I think I should go to class.", Nalu said.

"I can walk with you if you want.", I offered.

"Sure!", she beamed up at me. The rain stopped and we climbed down the tree. The tree sheltered us from the rain, so we weren't soaking wet.

* * *

When we were in the hallways I saw that people started whispering.

"Sorry, but I have to do this.", I whispered into Nalu's ear.

"STOP MAKING UP THOSE STUPID RUMORS ABOUT NALU!", I yelled. A lot of people tried to run away, but I grabbed on to one girl who was whispering to her friend and her friend ran off without her. What kind of friend leaves you in a situation like this? Wow..

"What were you telling your friend?", I asked.

"N-Nothing."

"I'm not going to hurt you geez. I am Nalu's sister though. If you keep up the rumors about her then I will beat you up. Nalu doesn't beat up everyone she sees. You need to stop judging from what other fucking people say okay?!", I yelled.

"Sorry..", she said. I put her down and surprisingly she didn't run away. I looked at Nalu and she was face palming. Maybe I went over board? I cleared the hallway for her though.

"Sorry about my sister! She gets like that when she's mad. Come on Soupy. Lets go to class.", Nalu took my hand and started pulling me to her homeroom.

"Wait! I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?", she asked Nalu. I saw Nalu beam up, but then look sad.

"This is a trick.. I'm going to class now."

"No! It isn't. If it ends up being one then I'll let you beat me up, but I promise it isn't. Well, I have to go to homeroom bye!", the girl then walked the opposite direction than us.

"I think you should go sit with her at lunch.", I said to Nalu.

"There were these guys who asked me to sit by them, but then they dumped their plates on me and laughed. I couldn't fight them because I would've gotten expelled probably. So I went to the bathroom and cried. It happened last year.", I feel bad for her. I didn't know people did this to her.

"Oh I'm sorry. She seemed nice though."

"The guys did also. Last year I was known as a nerd. Thats why I stopped wearing my glasses after a while.. One day when I finally had enough I fought with these 2 guys and won, but everyone was scared of me after that. So the rest of the year for 6th grade everyone avoided me. At least when you get bullied people actually talk to you, but when everyone ignores you, it's lonely."

"I'm sorry.", I turned to her and hugged her. When we finally went got to her homeroom, I left the school. I hope she'll be fine.

* * *

[Nalu's P.O.V.]

I can't believe Soupy thinks I'm cool! Nalu.. stop getting weird. I walked into the classroom and sat at the back.

"Hello class today..", my homeroom teacher is the one teacher I hate. She's a super sucky teacher and she hates me.

After all my classes of torture it was lunch. I was excited, but also nervous. I can't give my hopes up though. I walked around the cafeteria looking for the girl who asked me to sit by her. I usually skipped lunch, so I didn't have anything to eat. Then I saw the girl waving her hand, but she was sitting next to someone else. I decided to just go ahead and sit because I'll beat them up if they try anything.

"Hi Nalu!", she smiled at me.

"Uh.. Hi..", I sat down next her.

"Why is she sitting here Rose?!", her blonde friend yelled.

"Because she's nice. Those are rumors Starla!", she yelled back at her.

"It's fine. I can leave. I'm used to being by myself.", I said as I started to get up.

"No! Sit back down. Starla is just being her dramatic self!", Rose stated.

"Okay.."

"I'll decide for myself if she's nice.", Starla folded her arms adjusting her glasses.

"So Nalu. How has school been for you.", Rose asked.

"Hell is one word to describe it I guess..", I said.

"Oh ok.", then it got awkward..

"If my sister made you invite me to lunch then don't worry. I'll just go.", I started to get up again.

"Stop thinking like that! I'm fine with you here. She didn't make me invite you. I wanted to just talk to you. It seems you needed a friend and well, I can be your friend. I'm sorry if you can't trust me though.", she kinda acts like Soupy..

"S-Sure..", I replied.

"I guess she is nice, but the minute she does something, we will call the police.", Starla said. Well she's a bitchy person.

"Stop being like that Starla!", Rose then slapped her making her glasses fall down.

"Fine, but next time be careful to not knock my glasses down."

 _I think maybe school will be better after today._

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading!  
Sarbear~xoxo**


	17. Thank You For Everything Nash

**I know this really isn't on topic, but I know Storm is 15 and shouldn't be able to drive. Oh well.. I defied the laws of physics I guess. Just please ignore it ;-; Life is confusing enough already..**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _"Thank You For Everything Nash"_

When I got home from Nalu's school, Storm was waiting in my room.

"Can you stop sneaking into my room!", I yelled. Good thing Dad worked on Wednesdays, so he can't murder Storm's ass.

"Not really."

"Why do I even bother trying.."

"So how did it go with Nalu?"

"I think she made a friend. We worked things out and someone invited her to lunch. Expect her, when she comes back home, to be ether really happy or bitchy.", I warned him/told him.

"I hope she'll be happy then! For the sake of my life and yours."

"All we can do now is cross our fingers.", I said.

"I'm so bored. Do you want to go to the park?", he asked me.

"Sure. I just need to change."

"Make sure to change into something that isn't valuable then."

"Wait.. what?!"

"You'll see..", Storm started laughing and I immediately got scared. Should I go to the park with him? Ehh if he tries anything then I'll beat his ass up.

"Done!", I just changed into a white t-shirt and black shorts. If those get ruined then I'll be fine.

"Okay! Lets go!", before I could say anything he quickly grabbed my wrist and jumped out the window. I closed my eyes expecting to had landed on my head, but when I opened them I saw Storm smiling at me, "I told ya I wouldn't let you die."

We sprinted to the park and I saw Storm climb up a tree. How do people climb up trees as fast as Nalu and him?!

"Well come on up Nash!", Storm yelled at me.

"It's going to take forever to climb this tree.", I said while climbing the tree. When I finally got to the top you could see the turtles in the pond that was by the park. Hopefully those aren't snapping turtles. Most of them were small though, but one was super huge.

"You're slow to be honest.", Storm stated.

"I'm not slow! It's just that you're ultra fast!", I pouted folding my arms.

"Well, then thank you."

"So what did you want to do at the park?"

"Go swimming in the pond."

"What?! What if there are snapping turtles or even worse.. crocodiles!", I yelled.

"There aren't and if there ends up being some then I'll beat them up for disturbing us!", after he said that I face palmed.

"The water is probably dirty and full of fish poo.", he picked me up and jumped from the tree.

"You can put me down now.", I said folding my arms.

"Nope!", after that he threw me into the pond.

I got out of the pond and glared at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Can you wear this?", he took off his shirt and handed it to me then turned away blushing. What the hell? I looked at my shirt and it was see through because it got wet when it was white. SHIT! I quickly put on his blue t-shirt.

"That was your fault you know!", I yelled at him.

"It was still funny though.", he started laughing.

"It was cute how you were blushing.", I teased.

"Shut up..", he started to blush again.

"Hehe.", I started laughing.

"Remember that time when I walked in on you.", now the roles switched. I started blushing while he was laughing.

"I promise myself that if you tried anything then I would beat your ass up.", I stated with a flame in my hand.

"You know.. I've never really seen you in battle. I wonder if your also cute when you fight someone."

"Stop trying to distract me.", I pouted.

"Or else what?", he leaned in and kissed me.

"Can't you see I'm trying to beat your ass up.", I said blushing while he pulled away from the kiss.

"Aw you're blushing.", Storm said stroking my cheek and looking at me with those blue eyes.. STOP TRYING TO HYPNOTIZE ME STORM!

"...", I stayed quiet while he started laughing.

"You should probably go home, so you can change.", he said.

"Try to catch me if you can!", I yelled sprinted away. When I finally got to the house, he was like a mile away it seemed. When he got to me he was panting from being outta breath.

"Damn.. you're.. fast.", he said in between breaths.

"That why I'm going to join track at school.", I declared.

"I feel like join hockey or foot ball.", he said.

"Luna's on the foot ball team. Maybe he can help you get on the team."

"Oh yeah."

We walked into my room and I got all of my stuff and went into my bathroom. I had everything I needed, so I didn't have to come out of the shower naked in front of Storm. Storm just waited on my bed.

* * *

[Storm's P.O.V]

I feel bad. I threw her into the pond and that happened to her. Maybe I should do something nice for her instead of always teasing her. I don't know what she would like though.. She's a confusing person.. She came out of the bathroom in her new clothes, and her hair was still a bit wet.

"I finished. What were you thinking about?", I have an idea!

"I was trying to decide what to give my mom."

"Is it her birthday soon?", she asked me.

"Nah, I just want to do something special for her."

"Thats sweet. I'm sure your mom would like anything that were from you. Don't worry about her not liking it because it's the thought that counts.", she smiled at me.

"I still don't have an idea of what she wants though...", enough of that shit.

"Maybe jewelry?", she said. So she likes jewelry? Hmm..

"What else?", I asked her.

"Flowers?"

"I know what I'm going to get her! Thanks Nash!", I hugged her and jumped out the window.

"Use the damn door next time!", I heard her yell at me and I grinned.

* * *

[Nashi's P.O.V.]

I wonder what he's going to do for his mom. It's pretty sweet for him to do something like that. I went to my room and started to listen to some music as always. Someone seemed to have messed with my IPod and it was playing "Let it go." Seriously?! I don't even know who did it though. It could've been Dad, Luna, or Storm. Most likely not Nalu because she's been at school. I did go on it earlier today and it didn't have any frozen songs on there. Dad's been at work and Luna's been at school, so Storm did it! Is it sad I'm not even surprised? I quickly deleted the song from my playlist and shuffled the songs again. I heard Mom get out of her room and start watching Netflix. I asked her if I could stay home today because "I wasn't feeling better", and she said sure. It was 3:13 so I suspected Luna and Nalu to be home soon. Right as I was thinking that, my door opened.

"Hey N!"

"What do you want Luna?", he gets like this every single time he wants something.

"Maybe I need 50 bucks..."

"Hell no! Get your own damn money!"

"I'll pay you back I promise!"

"What is it for?"

"I kinda accidentally broke a window and a door.. and maybe wrecked a car.."

"How the hell can you break all of that by accident?!"

"A lot of unfortunate events."

"Fine I'll give you 50 bucks, but I get to watch you ask Blossom out on a date.", I grinned.

"Agh! Fine!"

"And you have to pay me back 100 instead of 50."

"Deal.", we shook hands and I gave him the 50 dollars. He then walked out of my room. I wanted to watch Netflix, but get some snacks first, so I headed downstairs. I usually don't watch Netflix as much as I used to.. Maybe because Storm and I are always doing something together. I kinda wish he wasn't doing something right now because I would love to hang out with his stupid ass. I guess I should stop being selfish though because he does want to do something special for his mom. When I got to the kitchen, I got some popcorn and rushed back up stairs. I then got out my computer and rewatched some of 'The Walking Dead' episodes.

* * *

[Storm P.O.V.]

I decided what I was going to do. I went to the jewelry store and tried to find a necklace with a flower on it. kinda a simple idea, but she said it's the thought that counts. I was walking around, but then I saw a heart locket. Maybe she would like that better? I opened the locket and it was the one where you put actual little things in it. I know what to do! I have the best idea.

* * *

[Nashi's P.O.V]

I felt a breeze and turned my head.

"Storm? I thought you were at the store getting something for your mom. By the way, use the door next time.", I glared at him.

"No can do, sorry, but I kinda lied to you."

"What do you mean."

"I mean that I actually wanted to do something nice for _you_. So here you go.", he smiled and held out a heart locker that was silver colored.

"Thanks.", I smiled back at him. I can't believe he'd do something like that for me. Actually I can. xD He is a sweet guy.

" _Thank you for everything Nash_. Go ahead and open it."

"Okay.", I opened the locket and saw a little dragon made of ice.

"Remember when we showed our magic on the second day of school?"

"Yes because that was the first time you scared the living hell outta me by hanging me out the window in your room!", he started laughing while I was glaring at him.

"But I didn't drop you."

"LIKE I'VE SAID BEFORE, ACCIDENTS CAN HAPPEN. Apparently Luna accidentally broke a window, door, and car.", I stated.

"I'm not clumsy like Luna."

"Whatever I'm going to teach you how to use the door.", I walked over to the door of my room and opened it. I then saw Dad, Luna, and Nalu on the floor rubbing their noses.

"What the hell are you doing you guys?!", I yelled.

"Kinda spying on you..", Nalu answered.

"So I'm clumsy?", Luna asked Storm.

"Uh..", he then quickly hid behind me while I face palmed like a pro.

"So you hung Nashi out a window?", Dad asked.

"Please don't hurt me. I still have nightmares..", he said so quietly that only Dad and I could hear him.

"Dad, just leave us alone. I'm trying to teach him how to use doors, something you never learned at even Luna's age.", I stated glaring at him.

"Well.. I.. just go teach him.."

Dad, Luna, and Nalu went to their rooms while Storm and I went to the front door.

"You know.. if you come in from this certain door then I'll greet you with a kiss instead of yelling at you to use the door.", I stated nodding my head.

"We should practice that part then.", he smirked at me, and I started to blush.

"YOU AND HER ARE NOT TO KISS IN THIS HOUSE EVER!", I saw Dad engulfed in flames.

"Please stop overreacting.", I said calmly.

"His dreams of kissing you must stay a dream!", he yelled.

"But we've already kissed-", I started saying.

"SHUT UP! DON'T REMIND ME OF THE IMAGE!", he yelled. I saw Storm backing away as the flames grew. I would eat his flames, but they taste bad. ;-;

"I literally see you and mom eating each other faces everyday you know.", I said defending myself. "Plus I can get Mom to call up Erza if you keep acting like this."

"Fine. I'll stop, but promise me you won't really kiss him if he uses the front door."

"I promise.", but I was crossing my fingers behind my back. Storm was behind me, so I bet he was happy I wasn't really going to stop the promise I made to him.

"Okay, I'll be with Lucy in our room.", he said walking to his room. There going to be doing gross stuff..

"I should probably head home, but again, thanks for everything Nash.", he kissed my forehead and left, actually using the door this time. I was totally going to wear this locket everyday. It's strange how the ice dragon didn't melt. Oh well.. I forgot to tell him.

 _Thanks for being there for me.._

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading  
** **Sarybear~xoxo**


	18. Fairy Tail Reunion

**Chapter 18**

 _"Fairy Tail Reunion"_

* * *

 _(Music playing as an alarm clock o-o)_

I woke up with no one disrupting me or yelling at me. Ahhh.. Hopefully today will be a good relaxing one, but then I remembered: My last name is Dragoneel. Yep, that's never going to happen in a million years. I quickly got dressed, not forgetting to wear the locket Storm gave me, and went downstairs. I decided to spy on Mom and Dad because Dad thought it would be funny to spy on me. Let see how you like the taste of your own bitter medicine! Hehe..

"N?", I heard Luna whisper to me because he knew I was trying to be quiet. I had to thank him later for that..

"I'm spying on Dad. You can join me, but just stay quiet.", I whispered back.

"Sure."

"Hey Luce.", I heard Dad say.

"Hey Natsu."

"I wish we could go on a job again like old times sake."

"Well, Happy's got his own family and we got ours. Plus I heard Master Makarov is having a reunion."

"Really?!", Dad all of a sudden got excited.

"Yeah.. I think-"

"YAY!", I wanted to laugh so bad, but kept it in. And to the point where I couldn't take it anymore, I bursted out laughing so much my insides hurt.

"Nashi?", I heard Mom say.

"How do you like me spying on you now, Dad?", I stated glaring at him while he glared back. Mom broke the tension and asked, "Natsu was spying on you?"

"When Storm gave me this he was.", I showed her the locket and the little dragon inside. I wonder how he kept it from melting.. I guess I'll never know.

"Wow.", she stated still amazed.

"So a reunion?", I asked. I kinda wanted to come to see how everyone acted.

"Yep. A lot of people are bringing their kids, so do you want to come?", she asked.

"Sure I guess."

"What about you Luna.", I felt bad because I kinda forgot about Luna.

"Okay.", he probably just wanted to talk to Blossom.. hehe..

"NALU!", she yelled for Nalu and she came downstairs yawning and stretching her back.

"What do want?", she asked.

"Do you want to go to Fairy Tail's reunion?"

"I'm fine with it."

"FUCK! I'm going to be late for school!", I said rushing to the street as the bus stopped.

Storm was obviously there as always and we sat together in the back.

* * *

"So you're wearing the locket?", he grinned as I blushed.

"How did you make it so that the little dragon didn't melt?", I asked ignoring his question.

He put his index finger up to his lips and answered, "Secret."

"You're really weird.", I said giving him a complex look.

"I know.", he stated beaming.

"Have you heard about the Fairy Tail reunion thing? I'll be going along with Nalu and Luna."

"Yeah, my dad said he was coming, but Blossom and I had to go no matter what. It's good that you're coming then."

"Yeah.", I said smiling.

* * *

It was finally after school. Molly, Jared, and Lorie all said they were coming. I wonder if Anna is coming.. Hopefully not.. You know.. it's been forever since I've talked to Mikan. Hopefully she'll be there. The bus finally got to me street and Storm and I hopped off.

"We should probably go straight home, so we can get ready.", Storm said.

"Yeah, I'll see you there.", I said waving while going into my house.

* * *

We finally got to the guild which was full from everyone who came.

Our family stepped in and everyone stared at us. Were we doing something wrong? But then everyone rushed over to us and starting to ask a million questions.

"Are you Natsu's daughter? You can't be."

"What powers do you have."

"What-", when I finally had enough I screamed.

"STOP ASKING SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS!"

"Hey there.", I saw this really short old man walk up to me and wave. He must've been Master Makarov.

"Hi.", I smiled waving.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually can handle a family, Natsu.", this brunette said with a huge barrel of beer in her arms. How much can she drink without getting drunk? She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey my name is Cana."

"Uh.. I'm Nashi.", I saw another person walk up to me and it was a short blue haired girl that resembled Mikan. Did she have a sister?

"Hi. I'm Levy. It's really nice to meet you.", she smiled.

I turned my head and saw Storm's family walk in. Everyone then turned their attention to them instead of us. I tried to walk up to Storm, but everyone was in the way. As I was about to yell again..

"STRIPPER!", I heard Dad yell. Please not this again.

"FLAME BRAIN!", Gray yelled back.

"STOP FIGHTING!", Erza and I both yelled and everyone looked at me surprised.

"What?", I couldn't help but ask.

"I guess she's the new Erza.", I heard someone say.

"Hey Nash.", Storm walked up to me and kissed me while everyone practically fainted watching us. I guess they knew about how Dad and Gray were probably like about our relationship.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO KISS HER IN FRONT OF ME, STORM!", Dad yelled while chasing him around the guild throwing fire.

"STOP DOING THIS EVERY TIME YOU SEE HIM DAD!", I yelled chasing after Dad.

"You aren't doing a good job of setting a good example for your children!", Erza yelled hitting his head harshly.

"Thanks Erza. I owe you a lot.", Storm said still panting. Dad was.. fine. He was just unconscious.

"How did Natsu react when he first saw Storm with you?", Cana asked.

"He fainted.", I stated laughing along with Storm.

"Make sure to invite me to the wedding!", Erza yelled drawing her sword to Storm's neck.

"W-We will!", he yelled.

"Good.", the sword disappeared and she went back to eating all of her strawberry cake.

"This is a crazy guild!", I yelled.

"That's what makes it fun though.", Storm said putting his arm around me.

"Why did you kiss me though? In front of everyone and mainly my Dad.", I asked.

"I wanted everyone to know we're together.", he smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

[Lucy's P.O.V.]

Already Natsu has destroyed some stuff. He never really changes does he. It seems Storm and Nashi have been making a lot of chaos too. I guess they are the children from Natsu and Gray. It's weird how they are attached to each other instead of hating each other though. Who knows why? I saw Levy and immediately walked up to her.

"Hi Levy! It's been such a long time!", I stated.

"Hey Lu-chan! Are you making the 5th book to your novel?"

"Yep! In fact I have the two first chapters with me right now.", I said beaming.

"Can I read them?", I handed her the chapters and she used her special glasses to read them fast. "Wow! This is great! You did a good job with the editing because there weren't any errors!", she smiled. Levy helped me to know if the chapters were okay. She was like my editor in chief.

"I'm glad it is."

"Sooo.. how is it with your family."

"How can I put it nicely.. Crazy!"

"You kinda signed up for that when you married Natsu.", Levy said.

"Well then how is it for you and your dragon slayer.", I asked.

"Well.. Gajeel still is the jerk he was years ago, but we have a daughter Mikan. She's in the library right now. What about your kids?"

"Luna is 18 and he's the oldest. He really acts like Natsu just to warn you. I overheard him say that he likes Blossom Fullbuster."

"Really? I wonder how Natsu would react to another Fullbuster being around.", she said giggling.

"Probably faint or yell at Luna. Since she's a girl I think it would be a bit different. Nashi is 15 and the middle child. She really has the blend of both Natsu and me. She has half of his personalities along with half of mine. She's obviously dating Storm as you saw them."

"I could see both you and him in her."

"And then the youngest is Nalu. She's 12 and she's not a very social person, but she's a absolute genius and she's really strong."

"She's got the brains and brons xD"

"Yup. I guess that's pretty much it."

* * *

[Luna's P.O.V.]

This is a weird guild, but it is really enjoyable. I saw Blossom and started to try to walk to her, but then Laura came up to me. Damnit! I tried to avoid her, but she quickly greeted me.

"Hi Luna."

"Uh.. Hi?"

"Are you okay?", she looked at me worriedly. I've heard that her parents are Mirajane and Laxus Dreyar. Dad has always talked about them being strong s-class wizards in the guild, so I can't make Laura angry or I could possibly die.

"I'm fine, I just need to go to the bathroom.", I quickly ran to the bathroom and sighed. If I could just get Nashi or.. right as I was thinking Storm walked into the bathroom.

"Storm!", I yelled.

"Can you hurry what you're going to say because I need to take a wazz." **(xD)**

"I need you to help me talk to Blossom! There's this girl, Laura, and she keeps trying to talk to me. Can you help me with that?", I asked.

"Fine, but only because you're Nashi's brother and Blossom likes you too- Damnit I wasn't supposed to tell you that..", she likes me back?

"It's fine that just gives me more confidence to ask her out."

"Okay, now let me go do my business then I'll help you."

After Storm was done we walked out and I saw Blossom at the counter reading a book. As I was walking Laura came over to us.

"Are you feeling better Luna?", she asked.

"He's fine, but I need to ask you a question.", Storm automatically said and took her to where I couldn't see her. I walked up to her and sat next to her.

"H-Hi Blossom."

"What's up with you?", she lowered an eyebrow at me.

"I.. uh.. wanted to as you a question.."

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you.. like sharks?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I mean.. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"S-Sure.. I mean I-I guess so.", she started to blush.

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:00.", I grinned and she blushed even more. I saw Storm come up to me.

"Did you do it?"

"Yep.", I winked at her while Storm quickly walked away from us. I leaned in and she leaned in..

* * *

[Storm's P.O.V.]

I knew when he winked at her, that was when I had to run as fast I could. Seeing my sister kiss someone would give me nightmares for the rest of my life. Where would the perverted dreams of Nash be if that happened? Maybe I should stop talking to Luna.. I walked over to Nash who was talking to Molly, Jared, and Lorie.

"Hey guys.", I greeted them.

"What were you and Luna doing?", Nashi asked.

"I was helping him ask out Blossom. Then they decided to start doing a make out session, so I quickly ran away.", I explained.

"I'm glad I wasn't there."

* * *

[Nalu's P.O.V.]

Why did I agree to go? This is sooo boring. I was walking around and then I saw Mira! I quickly sprinted to her.

"Hi Mira!", I said smiling.

"Hi Nalu. How has school been for you?", she smiled.

"Well.. it could be better."

"Nalu?", I heard a familiar voice and I turned my head. Rose was here!

"Your parents are fairy tail members?", I asked her.

"Yep. My parents are Wendy and Romeo Conbolt." **(I think thats his last name o-o)**

"My parents are Lucy and Natsu Dragneel."

"Woah! Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Both of my parents have worked with your parents before.", she said smiling. I'm glad we're somehow connected.

"What about Starla?", I asked. Maybe her parents were in the guild?

"Her parents are Yukino and Sting Eucliffe"

"So they aren't in the Fairy Tail guild?"

"They're in the Sabertooth guild."

"Oh! My dad said he defeated two dragon slayers at the grand magic games from there."

"Sting is one of them I think."

"That's cool."

* * *

[Natsu's P.O.V.]

I opened my eyes and found myself on the ground. Erza knocked me out.. again. I saw Nashi talking to her friends.. Nalu talking to this girl. I'm glad she made a friend. Lucy sure is rubbing off of me. -.- I saw Lucy talking to Levy. Not much of a surprise if you ask me. Then.. Luna talking to Blossom?! Wait.. that isn't talking..

"LUNA!", I yelled running over to him.

"What do you want?", he looked pretty angry at me.

"What were you doing with Blossom?", she quickly blushed and turned around.

"Dad.. GO AWAY!", he kicked me and sent me flying out of the guild through the roof. Ow..

* * *

[Luna's P.O.V.]

"Sorry about my Dad. He's annoying.", I said while I was about to leaned in for another kiss.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!", Gray yelled at me. Shit!

"Nothing!", I quickly backed up and awkwardly scratched the back of my head.

"Don't say it's nothing. It's different with Nashi because I know she's smart, but you.. you're just like Flame Brain!", he yelled. Everyone was watching us now.

"Dad I think you should calm down. I'm 18.. I think I can handle myself.", Blossom said rolling her eyes.

I saw Dad trudging in.

"That really hurt.", he looked towards me while Mom quietly sat him down.

"I think you should give him a chance.", I heard Nashi and everyone focused their attention to her. "My dad somewhat gave him a chance. He's getting better at not yelling at him AND he said he was a pretty decent guy."

"WHAT THE HELL NASHI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL PEOPLE THAT!", Dad yelled while I was laughing.

"Fine, but if you do anything.. hope you stay alive.", I was still tense from the threat, but everyone went to normal."

* * *

[Nashi's P.O.V.]

I'm glad I was able to help Luna because now he owes me a lot! I'm going to go look for Mikan. I still haven't talk to her yet. I walked around the guild hall, but couldn't find her anywhere. Where could she be? She likes books so.. THE LIBRARY! I walked into the library and saw Mikan snoring.

"Mikan!", I was trying to shake her awake and she finally woke up.

"What's up?", she said sleepily.

"I just want to talk to you. You can always join me at lunch you know."

"I like to be by myself. That's how I've always been except with my family."

"No one likes to be alone. I know the feeling and it's not fun."

"Books keep me from being alone.", I looked at these 4 books that were open on the floor. She can read a book fast!

"I can help keep you from being alone. Sit with me at lunch sometime. I know we don't have any classes together, but try to make some friends.", I said smiling.

"I guess I'll try. You act like my Mom a bit.", I don't know if that was an insult or compliment.

"Thanks.", I said hoping it was a compliment.

It was 1:13 and most everyone was leaving or drunk on the floor. I'm glad I was in the family that was leaving instead of drunk. Even Cana drunk herself out. When I walked out the guild doors I looked at the sky. It was so beautiful. You could see the stars and moon clearly. When I was little, I used to talk to the moon and stars. I guess I was a weird kid. o-o We got home and I quickly slipped into bed. That was tiring. How can Mom and Dad handle that everyday? I guess they really were strong. I'm soooo tired..

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading  
** **Sarybear~xoxo**


	19. Someone's Jealous

**Chapter 19**

 _"Someone's Jealous"_

* * *

I held my head up by my arms and stared at the clock. History is really boring, especially when none of your friends are in that class with you. I sat in the back row. To my left, there was an empty desk, and to my right, a guy with light brown hair. He was busy finishing his work while I slowly drifted off to sleep..

"Hello?", I felt someone tapping my shoulder and I immediately jumped up out of my chair. I looked behind myself and saw the guy who sits next to me in History.

"Sorry.. I tend to sleep a lot during class..", I awkwardly scratched the back of my head.

"It's fine. What class do you have next?", he asked.

"Biology.", none of my friends were in that class with me also, sadly.

"I'm in that class.", he said flashing a smile.

"Coolzies. We can walk to that class together.", I said smiling back at him.

* * *

YAY! IT WAS LUNCH TIME! MY FAVORITE TIME! I was walking with Storm and we sat down at our table.

"Hey Nashi and Storm.", Molly greeted us.

"Hey.", we both said that at the same time.

"By the way, my cousin wanted to meet all of you guys. He's getting his lunch right now.", how could her cousin be able to eat gross cafeteria food? It was so gross that even the mention of it was enough to make me barf.

"Cool.", I said as the guy from History and Biology walked over here.

"Hey I'm Eric.", and he sat down next to Molly. "It's nice to see you again", he said smiling at me.

"Yeah, you too."

"How do you guys know each other?", Storm asked.

"We're in History and Biology together. I kinda slept in class, so he had to wake me up."

"That's cool you guys already know each other.", Molly said.

"So you guys are cousins?", I asked.

"My parents are Elfman and Evergreen Strauss. Elfman is Mirajane Dreyar's brother.", he explained.

"Oh ok! Did you go to the Fairy Tail reunion thing? I didn't see you there."

"My parents were arguing over something stupid, and I had a ton of homework."

"I just write random answers for my homework hoping they're right.", Storm said.

"I would do that too, but if I get bad grades then my Mom gets angry. She's like a volcano when she's mad.. You're lucky you haven't experienced it yet!", I shivered at the thought. Dad said she never got like that when they were younger.

"Are you trying to get me to be afraid of coming to your house?", Storm looked scared from seeing my shiver.

"Just don't get her mad!", I stated.

"You guys haven't introduced yourselves yet.", Molly said ending that conversation.

"I'm Nashi."

"Storm.

"I'm Lorie, and he's Jared. He doesn't talk a lot.", Lorie said pointing to Jared.

"Good to meet you all then.", Eric greeted.

"I wish my family weren't so crazy.", I said getting back into the conversation with Storm.

"Who are your parents?", Eric asked.

"Lucy and Natsu Dragneel."

"Wow. I bet they are crazy then.", he stated.

"I don't know whether to be offended or not.", I looked behind me and saw Dad.

"What the hell are you even doing here Dad?!", I yelled.

"I'm going to be substituting a class.", he looked proud.

"You know you won't be able to pull it off Dad."

"Well.. I'll be teaching your Math class.", my face grew pale. Please don't let him embarrass me..

"I see you're surrounded by guys! If you do anything to her, I will not hesitate to put you in the hospital.", I face palmed and I heard all the guys back up away from Dad. Why did he have to be scary and.. WEIRD?!

I turned around to look at Storm, Lorie, Jared, and Eric, "Get ready for your funeral.", I looked mostly at Storm though. I glanced at Dad, and he was nodding.

"Well.. I have to go.", Dad said walking out of the cafeteria.

"Nash.. I don't want to die!", Storm said hugging me as I sighed.

* * *

It was Math time, and I started trudging to class. When I walked in, I sat in my usual seat, next to Molly. We started talking, but then Dad walk into the room. Everyone seemed excited to see him there, and started saying a bunch of "Hi!"s.

"Okay class today- OUCH!", he sat down in his chair, but immediately jumped back up. I started laughing while he glared at me along with the other students in the class. I guess that forgot that I was his daughter. Molly was holding her mouth trying not to giggle or laugh.

"Sorry Mr. Dragneel.", I said giggling.

"Detention for Nashi!", he said writing down in his folder. This is the second detention I've had all year!

I stared at the clock hoping that method would make it go faster. It didn't though. After what felt a million years, the bell rang, and I rushed up to Dad.

"Can you pretty please not give me detention.", I did my puppy eyes.

"You pranked me!", he said looking away.

"Fine! What if Storm is there with me though?! We get extra time together.", I stated smirking.

"I'm watching the students in detention, so I'll just have you guys not sitting together.", I angrily walked out the classroom and went to my locker.

I saw Eric next to me, I greeted him, "Hey Eric."

"Heyo Nashi. How did it go with your Dad?"

"I just did a little prank that didn't hurt anyone, but he gave me detention.", I pouted. He held my chin up to him, and he started to lean in. Was he going to kiss me? I was about to pull away, but then a fist punched him, and he fell to the ground. I looked at the owner of the punch, and it was Storm.

"What the hell are you doing?!", Storm looked angry. I quickly stepped a bit away from them.

"There was something in her hair.", he said pointing at my hair. I had a white feather in my hair. I sighed in relief knowing he wasn't trying to kiss me.

"Oh.. I'm sorry..", Storm quickly apologized looking at his feet.

"To be fair, I thought you were about to kiss me too, so I was about to push you away..", I stated, not wanting Storm to feel that guilty.

"It's fine.", he smiled and picked up his back pack. Then headed down the hall to his next class.

"Sorry about that scene Nash..", Storm apologized to me. I looked around the room, and it seemed people watched it, including Dad..

"Three detentions for you!", Dad declared pointing at Storm.

"What?!"

"Usually a fight would get you suspended, but if you aren't at school then Nashi won't come to school. Lucy's brain cells are really rubbing off of me.", he explained. He was pretty smart to think that.

"Oh..", Storm said.

"I know both of you are in detention together, but I'll make sure you don't sit together.", Dad stated.

Storm looked confused to I whispered to him, "He's watching the detention class today."

"I really hope I don't die..", he whispered back to me.

* * *

It's the time we've all been waiting for... DETENTION! Yay... not.. I got into the room and saw a name with Nashi on one side of the room, and a name with Storm on the other. I automatically face palmed and sat down at the seat that was for me. I then saw Storm walk in, and he sat in his seat. Dad and Storm were glaring at each other while I started to sleep..

"Wakey Wakey.", I felt a breath on my ear and jumped up.

"AHHH! What was that?!", I yelled while Dad and Storm were laughing their ass off. Everyone else in the room were just giving us weird looks. Storm came up to Dad and 'high fived' him. I bet Storm gave him the idea.. Revenge will be on their souls today, or tomorrow. I slapped Dad and Storm then fell back asleep..

* * *

"Nash..", I opened my eyes, and Storm was trying to shake me awake. I guess they decided it would be best not to wake me up in a weird way.

"What..", I said yawning and stretching my back.

"Detention's over. Natsu decided to just let you sleep.", he said as we both were walking in the hallway.

"Where is he by the way?"

"He already drove home because I said I would walk you home."

"Why? It would've been a lot quicker! Plus I'm tired.", I yawned again.

"I guess I'll just have to carry you home.", he sighed.

"Wait.. wha-AHH", he picked me up bridal style and started walking to my house.

"It's not like I'm going to drop you.", he said as I rolled my eyes.

"So what was that about with Eric?", I asked.

"N-Nothing.. I just thought he was going to kiss you..", he said blushing. Was he _jealous_? It stayed quiet for a bit, but then I bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"Someone's jealous..", I stated smirking.

"I was, but then I realized I'll make sure no one takes you. Not even over my dead body.", after he said that he kissed me.

"I know.", I smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

 **Thanks For The Wonderful Reviews AND For Reading!  
Sarybear~xoxo**


	20. I Hate Studying

**I'm so so so so so so, Did I say so?, sorry that I took so long for this chapter. I have other stories I write so I'll be alternating between them. ^0^ If your a Nalu fan or watch both Fairy Tail AND Host Club, I suggest you read my other stories. :) Thanks for the awesome reviews! This is probably my favorite story to write because Nashi sorta acts like me. ;-; Sorry for making you bored with dis and lets get on with da story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20** **(OMG XD)**

 _"I Hate Studying."_

* * *

"You'll all be having exams next week!", my teacher said as the bell rang.

 **(I'm homeschooled so I seriously don't know anything about exams. Sorry if I get it wrong, but I do know enough to hate them already xD)**

* * *

I sighed after I got off the bus. Those words _'You'll all be having exams next week!'_ keep ringing in my poor brain.

"Are you okay Nash?", Storm looked at me with a perplex look on his face.

"Didn't you hear the teacher? We'll be having exams next week.", I puffed out my cheeks and pouted.

"Cute.", I heard him mutter thanks to my super ears.

"What?", as I asked that, he turned around, but I knew he was blushing. I then started to giggle a bit.

"I guess you'll have to study then.", he shrugged answering my first question.

"But I don't wanna!"

"Does it look like I want to also?", I shook my head in reply. "How is it that I'm the mature one in this relationship!"

"What?! I'm obviously the mature one! What the hell would make you think that?!", I glared at him.

"You're always acting like a kid..?", he answered.. in a way..

"You're the person who I basically have to babysit everyday!", I yelled.

"I'm sure you would rather be kissing me than arguing right?", he asked smirking.

"I'd rather-", I was interrupted when he leaned forward and kissed me. Once he pulled away, I continued walking to my house.

"We're dating and you still get red when I kiss you?", he started laughing.

I lit my hand on fire and punched his face. "It's not funny!"

"That really hurt.", he start to mimic the face I made before by puffing his cheek out and pouting.

"Good.", I smiled to myself with my victory.

"So.. Do you want me to be your study buddy?", he asked.

"I don't plan on studying though."

"Can we at least do it for one day, so that we won't be lying when we tell the teacher that we studied?"

"Fine!"

"Well c'mon then!", he grabbed my wrist and ran to my door. When we walked in, I saw Dad looking like a.. a... fairy?!

"Hi Nashi...", I could tell he was clearly embarrassed. Storm and I tried to hold our snickers in, but we ended up bursting up laughing so much it hurt. Once we calmed down I noticed Luna was also a fairy.

"You too Luna? What happened? Did a fairy alien adducted you and change you into a fairy?", what was more disturbing was that Dad had on makeup.

"Nalu did it.", they both stated as they pointed at.. my little sister?! She was dressed as a dragon.

"They lost a bet.", she answered my mental questions. It still didn't explain her in the dragon.

"Do you want to be a fairy also, Icey?", she asked doing those puppy eyes at Storm.

"No thanks.", he answered. She actually started tearing up. "D-Don't cry! Fine! Fine! I'll do it!", he yelled.

"YAY!", she hugged him and gave him a similar outfit like Luna's and Dad's.

"How did you know my size?", he held up the costume. I wonder he would look like in it..

"I have my ways."

"Nash! You better not laugh at me!", he yelled while going to another room, so he could change.

"No promises, sorry!", I yelled back. I could just imagine him rolling his eyes after I said that. I plopped on the sofa and sighed.

"I know.. I hate the exams too.", Luna sat beside me and copied my sigh.

"How do you know about that?", I asked arching an eyebrow up at him.

"I go to your school too. Have you forgotten about that?"

"Oh yeah.", I chuckled a bit nervously. I heard a door open and Storm walked into the room. I bursted out laughing along with Luna and Dad.

"Yeah, yeah. Luna, Natsu, don't forget you also have fairy costumes!", Storm yelled.

"I also have a costume for Soupy!", then I felt my face go pale.

"I don't need a costume! I'm fine.", my sweat would flood our house at this rate.

"But it's a banana. I thought it would be a good costume because bananas are good with soup. Just like your name, Soupy.", she said smiling.

"First: Who puts bananas in soup? Second: My name is Nashi Third: I don't want to put it on."

"But I thought I was your favorite sister.", she started to tear up. Damnit! Why do I have to have such a good forgiving heart?!

"Plus I'd like to see you as a banana!", Storm said.

"Just give me the damn costume..", Nalu lit up and handed me my costume. I went to another room and changed. When I got back everyone laughed.

"Who do I need to punch first?!", I lit my hand on fire and even Dad backed away a bit.

"Nash, you laughed at me so that was payback.", Storm pouted again.

"Still! At least you're a fairy. I'm a shitty banana!", I yelled. I tried to sit back down on the sofa, but it was kinda hard to do with the costume.

"I'll help you.", Storm was about to helped push down the fabric at my butt, but-

"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER'S ASS!", Dad yelled chasing after Storm.

"I wasn't trying to! Help me Nash!", he yelled.

"Fine.", I grabbed onto Dad's wrist and flipped him over.

"Oww. Why did you do that Nashi? He was trying to take advantage of the chance to touch you.", he explained.

"Storm and I have to study-"

"Wait! Soupy, I want a picture of everyone together!", Nalu yelled grabbing onto my wrist.

"A PICTURE?!", everyone, except Nalu of course, yelled.

"Pwetty please.", she did those puppy eyes again. She's fucking 12, but her cuteness level is 1,000! How is that possible?!

"Of course Nalu.", Dad said trying not to make her tear up again. Her face brightened up at that and got out her phone.

"You can take a picture of them but not not me.", I glared at her, but then her eyes started to tear up. FUCK!

"Lets just get this over with N.", Luna dragged me over to Storm and Dad then placed me beside Storm.

"I don't want-", I was interrupted when I heard the click and saw the light flash. "I hate you Luna."

"I know.", he then walked to his room. I doubt he was studying though. Nalu just shrugged and walked to her room too. I was about to go to my room also, but then I felt a hand keeping me from going to my room.

"Lucy and I are going on a date right now. Bye!", he rushed out the door. I wonder where Mom was.. I guess she already had the car ready. Wait.. Did he just go as a fairy to their date? Storm and I changed back to our original clothes and walked to my room.

"I still don't want to study!", I put my pouting face back on.

"What's this?", in his hand was my IPod.

"My IPod. Give it back!", I kept trying to reach it as he kept pulling his hand away, but then I fell on him. We just both stared at each other, and I was about to lean in for a kiss until I heard Dad walking upstairs. Shit!

* * *

[Natsu's P.O.V.]

I came back inside the house remembering I still had my fairy costume on. After I finished changing back into what I was wearing before, I heard a loud _THUD!_ It better not be what I think it is. I started walking upstairs, and when I slammed opened Nashi's door, Nashi and Storm stared at me with surprised faces. Storm was sitting at her desk with a text book, while Nashi was laying on her bed with another textbook. I sighed in relief.

"Can you stop barging into my room all the time! It's getting really annoying you know!", Nashi yelled at me.

"Sorry. I heard something, so I was wondering what it was..", I just decided to ignore it, and I went back outside to go to my date!

* * *

[Nashi's P.O.V.]

"Good thing you have super hearing.", Storm said sighing.

"It's just annoying that he does that all the time nowadays. He'll disturb my peace."

"I do have one question though. Why are you obsessed with this IPod.", he said while taking his shirt off.

"Your shirt.. and the answer is because I like music. It's basically half my soul.", I explained while picking up his shirt and handing it to him.

"Is there something you don't like when I take off my shirt? Because I think it's fine being shirtless."

"It's the opposite."

"What do you mean.", he said getting closer to my face.

"Nevermind.", I turned my head away from him, but he he grabbed my chin.

"Tell me."

"Well-"

"I KNEW IT! I WAS RIGHT!", Dad barged into my room, _again_ , and tore Storm off of me.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!", I yelled spiting fire all over the place, but Storm just stood there laughing.

 _I think starting the day I met Storm, my future was bound to change._

* * *

 **OMG THE NASHI X STORM MOMENTS! AHH! xD I decided that I loved this chapter. I can already imagine how I'm going to their wedding. Yup! This story won't be complete until Lucy and Natsu become grandparents. I think Natsu would be a cool grandpa :D Thanks for reading and please review. When I see compliments for this story it encourages me to actually write it. When I see constructive criticism, it also helps too!  
Sarybear~ xoxo**


	21. Nalu Has a Crush!

**I'm so sorry for taking so long on my updates! I have other stories to write, so I'm alternating between them. I hope you understand. :) Thanks for da reviews and follows. It really does mean a lot. 3 So let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 _"Nalu Has a Crush?!"_

* * *

[Nalu's P.O.V.]

I woke up at 5:30. I always did so that I could go on my computer before school, so I don't complain. When I was finished it was 7:00 and school started at 8:00. I took a shower, and afterwards, I decided to start getting ready. We have uniforms at Fairy Tail Junior High, so I didn't much to choose from. I wore a white button-down shirt with a navy blazer. I then chose out a plaide skirt and tie to wear. Along with that, I just wore white converse. I really wished I didn't have to wear a skirt though. Once I was finished, I started walking to school. So far, Rose and Starla have been my only friends. I'm not sure though if Starla thinks of me as a friend.. Probably not. I want to try to go up to people and make friends, but my damn shyness won't let me.

"I guess you're Nalu right?", I heard an unfamiliar voice and turned around. There was a guy who had blonde hair with a strip of white in it. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Y-Yeah.", I take his hand and shake it.

"Do you want to walk with me? My little sister always walks with her best friend, so it's pretty boring on my way to school."

"Sure. Who's your little sister?", I asked while we started to walk.

"Her name is Starla."

"Starla is your sister?!"

"So I'm guessing you know her."

"I know her. I think of her as a friend, but I don't think it's mutual."

"What do you mean?", he tilted his head.

"I don't think she likes me."

"You shouldn't worry so much. It's bad for your health.", he started patting my head, and I immediately felt heat creeping up on my cheeks. Why is my heart beating so fast? I don't get it!

"C-Can you stop?", I said looking away from him. He just chuckled and took his hand off.

"I've heard those rumors about you, but I don't think you're as bad as everyone says. Plus I could probably beat you in a fight."

"Is that a challenge?!", I yelled slapping him.

"Ouch! For you being younger than me, that hurt."

"Sorry.. You just aggravated me. How old are you?"

"It's fine and I'm 14. My birthday was in September."

"So you're in 8th grade?"

"Yep."

"What's your name?"

"Yuri." **(A/N: I don't know..? o-o)**

"Cool name."

* * *

Once we reached the school we parted ways, obviously. In homeroom everyone was avoiding me, like usual. I kept hearing things like..

"I'm so glad I'm not sitting next to that monster."

"But I have too! I hope I'll live!"

I just ignored those people and went on my phone to play some games before the teacher came. I wonder why Yuri went up to me despite the rumors he has heard about me. He did say he didn't believe them, but maybe he was dared to talk to me or betted with someone. The teacher walked in, I immediately put my phone back into my pocket. My teacher found out I was on my phone once, and took it away for a whole week. She didn't tell me parents though so that was lucky.

"Good morning class please open..", I didn't listen to the teacher because I just stared out the window like always. From earlier I knew it was probably going to rain, and it seemed the weather proved it because I could see little drops on the window. I laid my head in my arms on my desk and closed my eyes. I only focused on the sound of the rain. It's a peaceful sound.

"Nalu.."

"Nalu."

"NALU!", I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes. "Detention for you!", my teacher was glaring at me while everyone laughed. I mumble a "Sorry..", and payed attention to the boring lecture.

* * *

After all my morning periods, it was finally lunchtime. I scanned the whole cafeteria and saw Rose and Starla at a table. After I sit, Starla glares at me as usual.

"Hey.", I greeted ignoring Starla.

"Hi Nalu!", Rose says cheerfully.

"Again.. Tell me why she has to sit here?", Starla said coldly.

"Stop being rude. She isn't bad at all. I've seen her eat alone, sit alone, and go everywhere alone. No one wants to be alone. You know that as well as I do."

"Whatever. I feel like she's using us."

"I'm not using you guys. In fact I think of you as my friends.", I explained. Rose smiled and Starla looked away from me. "By the way, I met your older brother, Starla."

"Yuri?"

"Yep."

"Did he say anything bad about me."

"Nope."

"I think you like him!", Rose stated fangirling. **(Yes, she is another, yet again, matchmaker. hehe.. o-o)**

"W-What?! Why do you think that?", I asked. I don't like him.. or do I? AGH! Damn you Rose! Now my brain's confused!

"You were blushing while talking about him."

"No I wasn't!", I protested.

"Sure."

"Why would you like my brother? That's just weird. He's.. strange.", Starla arched an eyebrow.

"For the millionth time I dont!", I yelled making people stare at us and whisper. Crap! Now there are going to be a lot more rumors about me! "Sorry for yelling."

"It's fine.", Rose says still smiling. I don't get it.. Doesn't it bother her?

* * *

After school I had detention. This is my first time ever getting detention. I hope it won't be boring. I could just skip it.. I should probably go though so that I don't get in trouble. I felt someone bump into me, and we both fell. I looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Yuri?"

"Oh sorry Nalu. I was rushing to get something before detention."

"You have detention too?"

"Yeah I guess. What did you do?"

"Sleep in class..", I scratched the back on my head awkwardly.

"Same for me. Sit by me k? I'll be there soon.", and with that he ran down the hall. I just shrugged to myself and kept walking to detention. I think I made a new friend!

When I walked into the classroom, I sat in the back because everyone else sat in the front. I didn't want them to complain about sitting next to me or anything of that because that would be humiliating. After 5 minutes of looking out the window, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, Yuri was smiling at me.

"Hey Nalu.", he sat down in the seat next to me while the other people in detention had confused expressions on their faces.

"Hey. You don't have to sit by me you know."

"I want to sit with you.", why would he want to sit with me?

"Okay.."

* * *

After detention, I walked home, and Mommy arched an eyebrow.

"Why were you late home. Was school okay?"

"I had detention..", I didn't bother lying because I couldn't come up with a good excuse.

"Oh. What did you do?", I'm surprised she isn't that angry. Actually, now that I think about it, Daddy would probably be the furious one.

"Sleep in class for homeroom. My teacher hates me."

"You shouldn't sleep in class, but since you've been doing a lot better in school I won't tell Natsu.", she winked.

"Thanks Mommy."

"Have you made any friends at school?"

"Yeah. Three actually."

"That's great! What are their names."

"Rose, Starla, and Yuri. Starla and Yuri are brother and sister."

"You're friends with a boy?"

"Yep."

"Aww! You totally like him!", Mommy started to fangirl just like Rose.

"Why do you think I like him?!"

"You were blushing when you mentioned him."

"Well I don't!"

"Sure.. I'll try not to tell Natsu that ether or he'll freak out.", with that, she walked away and disappeared in her room. I sat down on a sofa because a sofa is beside the front door, and checked my social media. I heard the front door open, and I already knew it was Soupy and possibly Icey since they're always together. They're like best friends and dating combined.

"Hey Soupy!", I said brightly.

"Can you please stop calling me Soupy?! But.. Why so happy?"

"But I like the name Soupy, and can't I be happy without a reason?"

"Because you're Nalu, no."

I saw Icey walk in.

"Hey Icey!"

"Hey Nalu. I think I have an idea why she's so happy.", he then whispered in Soupy's ear after he said that.

"Wait.. What?! This is Nalu we're talking about.", Soupy started talking like I wasn't here.

"I can hear you, you know."

"Do you like anyone.", Soupy asked.

"N-No! Why does everyone think that."

"Have you met anyone today?", she asked.

"I met an eighth grader. His name is Yuri."

"So it's a guy?", she arched an eyebrow.

"It doesn't mean I like him!", I yelled.

"Maybe you should leave her alone. She's not cute like you when she's mad.", Icey quickly took Soupy's wrist, and they went upstairs. I'm glad they finally left me alone. Geez.. What does it take to have peace living with this family?! But now that I think about it..

 _Maybe I do like him.._

* * *

 **Sorry if this is shorter than usual. I wanted to have a break from Nashi x Storm because I was having a bit of writers block. Plus why not let Nalu experience some love? Well as always, thanks for reading!  
Sarybear~ xoxo**


	22. The Bet

**Chapter 22**

 _"The Bet"_

* * *

[Luna's P.O.V.]

I woke up to my alarm clock and lazily pressed the snooze button. I don't even care about being late. I just want sleep. Wait! Shit I almost forgot! Blossom said she wouldn't let me kiss her for a whole month if I was late again! I better hurry!

Once I was finished, I walked to school unlike Nashi who always takes the bus with Storm. I guess that's why she's so fat. Maybe I should start walking with Blossom to school..

I finally got to school and inside my class, I immediately saw Blossom reading a book and sat next to her.

"I'm not late. Can I get a kiss now?", I said leaning in, but she took her hand and push my head away.

"Not here. Besides, I'm in a good part in this book.", she said looking at her book again. I quickly took the book and held it above her head to where she couldn't reach it.

"Give it back!", she yelled. I looked around, and everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. I swapped through some of the pages she was reading.. and wow..

"I didn't know you read these kinds of things. I can reenact some of these things if you want.", she took her book back and tried to hide her blush in her book.

Our teacher walked in and I longed to skip class, but Blossom would make me regret it. I look at my friends, and they give me looks that say, "Why are you still here? Why are you sitting next to Blossom." I told them I was dating Blossom now, but they thought I was just joking around. I look at Blossom and her book is closed with the book mark in place. It seems her eyes are filled with distant thoughts as she's listening to the teacher. She turns her head to face me and for a moment we can't break eye contact. She started to blush again and write something down. Probably notes.. She hands the paper to me and it reads:

 _You better be listening to the lecture Luna Dragneel_

I chuckle a bit and send a note back that says:

 _And if I wasn't?_

She quickly sent a note back.

 _No kissing for a week. I don't think you want that._

I shake my head and try to listen to the lecture. _Damn you Blossom._

* * *

I walk in the cafeteria and of course as always I see Nashi and her group of friends. Maybe I should go say hi to her.

"Hey N."

"Are you okay?"

"What- Yes!"

"But you never greet me at school, and you look tired. Plus don't you eat lunch somewhere else other than school?"

"Your sister has been making me not skip classes and actually listen to the teacher.", I looked at Storm. "Next she's probably going to make me eat healthy food.", I sulk.

"I guess she's the controlling type.", Nashi starts laughing along with Storm while everyone else in the group has confused expressions like me.

"What's so funny?!"

"I never thought you were someone who could be told what to do.", Nashi giggles while talking.

"Especially by my sister.", Storm chimes in.

"It's not funny! How would you like it if Nashi told you what to do?"

"She probably can't because I know all her weaknesses.", Storm said matter-of-factly.

"What is that supposed to mean?", oh no.. He was stupid enough to make her mad.

"Then prove that you can. You have a day to try, and if I win then you have to go to the amusement park again. It's fine if you don't want to do it though-"

"I'll do it! Who said I can't! If I win then you have to do what I tell you to do for the whole day tomorrow."

"I shouldn't have said anything..", I mumble and walk over to where Blossom was sitting reading a book. This isn't going to end well. Poor Nashi or Storm depending on who wins or loses.

* * *

[Nashi's P.O.V.]

I shouldn't have agreed to do this stupid bet. I don't want to go to the amusement park. On the bright side, oh yeah... THERE ISN'T ONE! I look over to Storm who seems to be relaxed. Damnit! I just need to try and figure out his weakness. I know my dad scares him, but I can't scare him.

"Are you worried you're going to lose?", Storm asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Pft.. Not at all! I'm going to beat you!", I stood up making everyone at my table eye me strangely. I quickly sat down and tried to act normal.

"I'll give you a hint if you want."

"I don't need hints! I will slap you if you give me a hint!", I yell.

I felt him whisper in my ear and say, "I do have a weakness and she's you." Me?

"What did I say about giving me a hint!", I tried to slap him, but he held my wrist.

"You should probably calm down. Everyone's looking at us.", I turn my head and see the whole cafeteria looking at us. Shit.

I lean up to his ear and feel him move a bit, but I ignore it, and say, "This makes me want to slap you more." When I leaned back, I glared at him, but he seemed dazzled. I just shrug and continue eating my food. I'm glad today is Thursday because tomorrow is- Drumroll please... FRIDAY! O-O Oh yeah, Eric and Storm are on good terms now despite what happened when we thought he was going to kiss me. It's strange that there was a feather though.. Where did it come from? Oh well! I can worry about that after I win, or lose miserably, the bet. How can someone be a weakness by not having the ability to scare anyone? I think I have an idea! This is going to work!

* * *

It's after school, and I'm at home in my room. Time for the beautiful plan..

I take out my phone and text him:

 **Nashi:** **Can you come over here?**

 **Storm: Sure**

I quickly put in the fake tear drops and made my face reddened a bit with make up. Now it's looks like I've been crying. Hehe.. I heard the window open, and Storm comes in.

"What's wrong?", YES! He bought it. Now for the magic.

"I.. I.. Can you close the window? It's cold.", if he listens to what I said then I win the bet! He closes the window, and when he turns around to face me he's smirking.

"That was a question, not a command. Sorry, but you don't win. Nice strategy though.", he kisses my forehead as I pout.

"DAMNIT!", I yell. Then a second later, Dad barges in, and of course, I'm still wearing my make up..

"How dare you make my daughter cry! Come here you brat!", he yells spiting fire all over the place. You know how he is..

"I regret coming here.", I could faintly hear Storm mumble before jumping out the window.

I guess I'm the only sane one around here. I wonder how Nalu is doing with that Yuri guy. ***wink wink* I don't know why..**

I walk over to Nalu's door and knock. I know that she knows that was me. She opens the door and smiles.

"Hey Soupy.", every time she says that I cringe.

"How's it with Yuri?", I wink and she turns red. I knew she liked him!

"I don't like him, and he's my friend. I will smash you to pieces if you say that again.", she whispered the threat in my ear. I'm scared..

"I-I'm sorry!", I say, and she slams the door shut. I know that her love story is going to a lot more complex than mine. Luna and I got it easy.

I head back to my room and sulk. He can't make me go to the amusement park!

* * *

Right now I'm at the amusement park.. and he was able to get me to go. I can't believe I lost the bet!

"Let's go to that fun ride!", Storm excitedly pointed to a tall torture machine. It was the kind of ride that takes you up slowly high into the air and drops you quickly. One time I rode it when I was little, and I think I peed my pants.

"No thank you..", I said walking away from him, but he held onto the back of my shirt.

"You lost the bet. It wasn't my fault. Now lets go!", he grinned, and we were secured into the torture device.

"I hate you!", I scream as we go up.

"Nah, I think you love me.", Storm smirked.

"Whatever..", I pouted.

"You didn't let me finish! I think you love me because I love you.", he smiled and that made my heart flutter, but they soon changed when we dropped, and I started screaming like I was dying.

"I don't care if you love me. I hate you!", I yell as he's laughing.

Soon it stopped and of course Storm bought the pictures. I look ugly when I scream.. gosh. e-o But Storm look as charming as ever laughing beside me.

"I don't get why you enjoy those pictures so much. It's just me screaming, and you being as charming as ever.", I stated pouting.

"Oh, so you think I'm charming?", he smirks.

"Well.. You aren't the opposite..", I say turning crimson red turning away.

He started to chuckled, and he hugged me, "I mean't what I said on the ride. I love you." How can he make my heart feel like this? I can hear my heart beat louder than anything else thanks to my super ears. Right now it feels like it's only the two of us. Everyone at the amusement park long gone.

"I love you too.", I say and quickly kiss him on my cheek. His face seem unaffected, but his heart beat said otherwise. It was beating faster than mine!

"You really are my weakness.", he whispers as I lean on his shoulder.

"I know.", and we stay there together for a few more seconds or minutes or even hours. We don't know because when we're together _time stands still._

* * *

 **I think I put a lot of fluff, my heart exploded a little. Is that normal? O-O Hopefully it is.. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and why not go check out some of my other stories? They're all Fairy Tail related. Like I've said before, I think, I'm obsessed with Fairy Tail. I think to start reading the manga so I'm up to date with everything. By the way if you wanted to know what the newest episodes are just type in "Fairy Tail Season 2 Episode 80-83" in google and hopefully you'll find a youtube video or a website that has it. So anyways.. Thanks for reading!  
Sarybear~ xoxo**


	23. The Halloween Party

**I have two things I wanted to say.**

 **1\. I actually thought about Nashi being 15, and she would be a Sophomore, not a Freshmore. So.. Lets say that she's actually just a Sophomore because it'd be easier since I kinda made everyone, like Storm, Molly, Jared, and Lorie, and etc. 15. O-O I really should've thought about all of this earlier on ;-;**

 **2\. I know, OMG I was about to type Christmas (There are so much Christmas already that it's making me gag e-o), Halloween is over, but I wanted to make a Halloween type special chapter so here ya go. I feel bad that you all, or ya'll whatevs, have to deal with my complicated brain. So imma stop being boring like always. Sooo.. lettuce start! (Get it the pun- *crickets* never mind *laughs nervously*...)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 _"The Halloween Party"_

* * *

[This is Nashi's P.O.V]

I walked around the hallways putting one foot in front of the other to my locker. I was at school, and I had History soon. Storm also had the same class along with Jared. Of course Storm sat by me, but Jared sat on the other side in the back row away from us. I guess he enjoyed it though because of the silentness that came with it. I found my locker and kept fumbling with the lock, but I couldn't get it open.

"Do you need some help with that?", I heard a familiar voice and turned my head.

"Hey Eric, and yup.", I stepped aside, and he opened the door with ease. I was always bad at opening lockers.

"I heard Jared's brother is throwing a Halloween party. Are you coming? Jared asked me to ask everyone.", I didn't know Jared had a brother! I most definitely wouldn't have also suspected that he was a party type. Well when you think about it, Erza is his mom.

"I'll go. I can ask Storm for you since we have class together next."

"Sure. Bye.", I waved bye back and headed to History.

* * *

When I walked into the classroom, I saw Storm already sleeping from boredom.

I lightly tap his shoulder and whisper, "Storm?" No response.

I lean closer to his ear and yell, "STORM!" He immediately jumps up from his seat, and everyone gives me weird looks.

"What the hell Nash!", Storm said covering the poor ear I yelled into. "My ear is still ringing."

"You wouldn't wake up.", I answered shrugging.

"Still!"

"I'm sure you would rather be making out with me than arguing.", I teased him with what he said awhile back.

"Sure.", he grabbed me and pulled me closer, and I started to blush uncontrollably. _I didn't mean it idiot!_

"Not here.", I said. I pushed him away and looked around the classroom and thankfully no one saw the scene.

"But we can't do it at your house because your Dad will try to kill me again.", Storm pouted.

"Too bad."

"You're just too cruel.", he pouted and gave me a quick peck on my cheek before the teacher walked in.

Storm and I start to write notes to each other back and forth.

 _Nashi: So anyways, Eric told me that Jared's brother is throwing a party tomorrow, and Jared wanted us to come._

 _Storm: Eric? I never thought that Jared would have a brother that likes to party._

 _Nashi: What do you mean by 'Eric?' and I know right! I thought the same thing._

 _Storm: Nothing.. I'm going if your going. If you're not going then I have no reason to come._

 _Nashi: I'm going._

 _Storm: Okay, I'll pick you up at your window as always._

"Are you two passing notes or listening to the lesson?", our teacher.. is really a cranky one..

"N-No!", Storm and I both answer quickly.

"You're off the hook this time because I know your parents, but next time I will not hesitate to give you detention! Class is over by the way.", I heard my teacher curse under her breath while Storm and I just stood there in awkward silence.

"I guess we'll see each other after the next period at lunch?", Storm broke the silence.

"Obviously.", I giggle, "We better go now before we're late and actually do get detention." Storm nodded and response, and we both sprinted to class. I wasn't late, but I'm not sure about Storm.

* * *

I got off the bus with Storm, and he gave me a kiss after the bus drove away.

"Since no one is here, how bout we do the making out now?"

"Have you forgotten about my Dad's stalking issues?"

"..."

"Maybe one day.", I giggle and pat his head, and we walk home.

"I'M HOME!", Storm yells.

"Hey Nashi.. and Stripper #2", Dad says making Storm sulk.

"So anyways, I was wondering if I could go to a party tomorrow."

"No.", Dad answered without even thinking about it.

"What? Why?"

"Because.. um.. Nalu needs someone to take her trick or treating!"

"She's a bit too old for that.."

"Nalu doesn't think so."

"Why can't you take her trick or treating?", I asked folding my arms.

"You see.. Lucy and I were going to do something..", we all know what he means.. e-o

"I shouldn't even have asked. I'm tired of you bossing me around!", I punch his gut and marched up to my room. When I get there, I plop on my bed look at the ceiling.

"I didn't know you wanted to go so badly.", Storm laid beside me and chuckled.

"Well.. I don't really. It's just annoying that he thinks I'm fine with everything. He should've asked me to take Nalu trick or treating."

"You got it wrong. I think he just didn't want you to go to the party."

"That's even worse."

"So much for me trying to cheer you up.", he mumbled. I didn't think I was supposed to hear him, but I couldn't help but smile.

"You were trying to cheer me up?"

"Maybe.", I giggle a little, and I know he's smiling. "I guess it worked!"

"I'm going to go to the party because Dad can't tell me what to do anymore!", I declare out loud.

"I'll help you sneak out tomorrow.", with that he winked and left out the window.

I walked over to my desk and put on my earbuds that were connected to my IPod. Soon my eyes slowly start to close..

* * *

I wake up to music pounding in my ears and look at the clock. _4:00 am_ That's fucking early!

I turn off my IPod and take out the earbuds. I went back into my bed and tried to sleep but that failed. I decided to just listen to music while I take a bath.

 _Bath+Music=Relaxation_

I took a long bath, about 30 minutes, and decided to go downstairs and eat breakfast. I saw that Luna was on the couch sleeping with a bunch of crumbs on him and a bag of Doritos. I face palm myself and make some eggs. The eggs weren't as good as mom's cooking, but I don't think much about it. I look at the clock. _6:00 am_

"Everyone should be waking up about now.", I mumble to myself. I see Nalu walk into the kitchen fully dressed and ready. The hell? She's already dressed at 6:00?!

"Hey Soupy. I'm not used to seeing you up this early.", she walks past me and sits on the same couch Luna was sitting on. I see her take out a black marker and giggle. She's the one who always draws on my face! I sometimes will wake up to seeing myself with drawings on my face, and I always thought that Luna or Dad did it. I should've known it was her.

"What are you doing?", I ask.

"Drawing on Lulu's face.", she smiled innocently and giggled. How can she still be cute even like this. Every year she gains about 1,000 more cuteness points.

"You shouldn't be doing that Nalu.", I frown at her trying not to let her get her way.

"You aren't going to tell on me are you?", her voice started breaking and tears flowed out of her eyes like a river. DAMNIT!

"N-No.."

"Yay! You're the best Soupy!", she smiled and hugged me. The hug wasn't cold though, it was warm. It must've been a real hug and not a fake one to get what she wanted. I couldn't help but smile.

"I know I am.", she giggles and continues to draw on Luna's face. At this point I don't care. I'm actually looking forward to seeing his reaction.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!", Luna came into the room and yelled. "Who drew on my face?!"

Nalu pointed at me then I pointed at her. I didn't do anything!

"Did both of you do it?!", he yelled again.

"Nalu obviously was the one. She drew teddy bears and rainbows. If I did it then I would've drawn other.. things..", I explain.

"Whatever I'm just washing this off.", Luna walked away, and I heard his door slam close. I looked at Dad and instead of eating like before, he was laughing. I glanced at Mom, and she was smiling in his direction. I don't get how him just randomly laughing can make her smile. Well I guess Storm has that affect to me..

"Soupy! Look at this!", she showed me the nyan cat video again, and I groaned.

"Thanks a lot! Now this fucking song is stuck in my poor brain.", I glare at her while she's still smiling.

I walked outside and saw Storm was at the bus stop as always.

"Hey Nash."

"Hey 'Icey' "

"Please don't call me that.", he pouted.

"What about 'Stripper #2'?"

"...", he started to sulk.

"What about Storm?"

"That's my original name, 'Soupy.' ", he patted my head and chuckled a bit.

"Whatever Stripper #2."

"I'll start stripping if you want.", with that he started pulling off his shirt, and I started to blush.

"Fine, Storm.", he smirked and put his shirt back on.

* * *

After school I came home with Storm as always.

"We're home!", Storm and I yell.

"Hey Soupy!", Nalu came smiling as always. "Hey Icey!"

"Will you ever stop calling me that?", Storm and I say together.

"Nope!"

"So do you want to go trick or treating?", I asked.

"Not really. For some reason Dad- I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Tell me what Dad did!", I yelled. She held out her hand, and I put a $20 dollar bill in her hand. I glanced at Storm, and it seemed he was holding in a laugh.

"Dad gave me money to go trick or treating and to not tell you about it.", Nalu shrugged.

"Are you really going to go trick or treating?", I asked.

"I have my ways of making sure he doesn't find out that I'm in my room. I also bought a bit of candy in case if he asks where my candy went.", she explained. She really thought it through! Wow.

"Oh ok.", she left as if on cue, and I heard the lock of her door.

"She still asks for money?", Storm asked.

"Sadly.. yes.", I answer.

"I don't want to put on a costume so I'm going as myself to the party.", Storm said.

"Same for me also. I don't want to dress as a banana." I pouted when he started laughing.

"I guess we'll just stay as we are then.", he was wearing a navy blue T-shirt with blue jeans, like always, and I was wearing a white T-shirt and black pants.

"Yep.", I answered.

* * *

At 6:00, because the party started at 6:30, I was waiting for Storm to finally show up. When I heard the window open, it was 6:40.

"Hey Nash.", he greeted smiling.

"Why were you here late?", I asked.

"Well, I was taking a nap and you gotta love that snooze button..", he smiled nervously.

"I've pressed the snooze button before.", I said.

"Whatever, let go!", with that he jumped out the window.

I was really looking forward to being brave, but when I looked at the ground I thought, 'Maybe I don't need to go.. haha... ha..'

"If you're not going to jump, I'll bring you down myself.", Storm just smirked at any thought. I jumped and landed easily on the ground. YAY! I did it! Storm kissed my forehead, and we started walking to the address Eric told us. When we arrived, there was actually a lot of noise. When we walked in, I had to cover my poor ears since they were so sensitive. Surprisingly, or not - I don't know which - , there was a whole lot of people. I didn't think this would be a big deal. I walked around the corner and saw.. Luna? I quickly ran over to him with my impulsive side getting the best of me. I heard Storm rushing behind me probably wondering what was up.

"Luna?", I asked. I saw Luna turn his head away from the group that he was talking to and eyed me.

"I thought Dad said you weren't supposed to come.", I mentally face palmed myself.

"How would you know that? Besides, why are you here?", I answered him with questions.

"I know because Dad told me, and Jason is my best friend. Of course I'd come to his party.", Luna answered. Unlike Dad, Luna was actually quiet about his social life. I had no idea he knew Jared's older brother. "So why are you here?"

"Jared, Jason's little brother, invited Storm, a few others, and I.", I answered.

"I always thought that there was one person at your table who looked a lot like Jason. I didn't know that Japid or Jakrid would be his brother."

"It's Jare-", I was interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I slowly turned around.

Shit it's, "Dad.", I say annoyed that of course he'd be here. He glares at Storm, and Storm tries to keep his cool by shrugging. Clearly that doesn't work.

"OMG Is that the legendary Salamander?", I heard random people talk. Hopefully they could just distract him..

"Who's he glaring at?"

"They look similar with the same hair and all.. Maybe that's his daughter.", that's not helping..

* * *

Right now I am outside taking Nalu trick or treating. I feel bad for Nalu, but deep down I think she actually enjoys it. I think what she enjoys most is me wearing this stupid banana outfit. _I guess it's true that no one can beat Natsu._ Even his own damn daughter!

* * *

 **I feel so bad right now. I've been writing over a few days and been trying to finish, but also not. I don't know how to explain it.. Anyway thanks for reading and please review!  
Sarybear~xoxo**


	24. Big News

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! :) It's been a while since I've made a chapter.. Sorry! Don't hurt me! *uses hands as shield* Anyways.. I really do enjoy writing this story. I haven't made any kissing scenes or lemony things because my face just burns up a lot while I write about it. And.. I am 12 so obviously I don't even have experience with those things. ;-; You're probably wonder why the fuck is a 12 year old even doing on here? The answer is.. I don't know.. I've sunk way too deep into the nalu and Fairy Tail fandom and can't get out. I wish I could because my heart's waiting to burst with emotions if Natsu and Lucy don't get together soon enough. Hiro Mashima is quite a teaser. -.- Sorry about my blabbering. I get off topic way too easily. Let's get on with the story. ^~^**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 _"Big News"_

* * *

It was the Monday after Halloween, and I for sure wasn't happy about that because.. well it's _Monday._ I woke up almost breaking my phone and turned. "I'm just going to stay in bed and sleep...", I mumble closing my eyes.

* * *

I somehow was at.. The North Pole? What the hell?! That's at least what the sign said. There was lot of snow, but it wasn't bothering me because my natural temperature for my body was warmer than most people. I walked in one direction **(sorry for the reference o-o)** and soon found a small cottage. At this point, I was getting a little chilled, so I decided to knock on the door. Wait, how did I even get here?! Someone opened the door, and I saw a tall chubby man about 6 feet tall. He was pretty big. He had a white beard and white eyebrows. He wore a long red hat with a white fluff ball at the end. I think that's what they're called. He also wore a red coat with white fur outlining the ends.

"Ho ho ho, Hello Nashi.", what the hell is Santa Claus doing here?! I thought he wasn't even real in the first place!

"Um.. Hi.."

"Come in. You must be tired."

"I was just wondering if I could have a coat or something, so I won't be cold.."

"Want to have a bit of grub then before you leave?", he offered.

"Sure!", I'm always in the mood for food.

He placed a plate and put a gingerbread man on it. 'Of course he'll have seasonal food.' I picked up the gingerbread man and then it moved. I stare at it for a few moments and it moved again.

"Please don't eat me! I have a wife and two kids!", the ginger man pleaded. I was both confused and traumatized. Santa eats these poor ginger men?

I put him down, and he runs.

"Sucker! Run run as fast as you can, but you can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man.", he yelled.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Santa entered the room and frowned. "You've been a naughty girl."

* * *

I opened my eyes, probably from having a heart attack. I'm back in my room, and I realized: It was just a dream. I sighed in relief until I heard giggling from the floor. I sat up to see Nalu and Storm on their backs laughing their asses off.

"Oh.. Hey.. Nash..", Storm said between laughs.

"Hi Soupy!", Nalu greeted cheerfully.

"What did you guys do this time?", I asked.

"I whispered in your ear. Nothing much.", Nalu explained.

"I am now traumatized because of you!", I yelled as I pointed at Nalu. I turned and glared at Storm. "And you!", I was pointing at him now. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Just coming to see if you were awake, but I saw Nalu whispering in your ear.", he was still laughing a little.

"Did you do anything?", I asked.

"I just said one thing in your ear, but you woke up straight after.", Storm explained. I wonder what he said... The last thing I remembered was Santa coming in the room and saying, 'You've been a naughty girl.' I slapped Storm and glared at him.

"What are you thinking about saying those things in front of Nalu?!", I yelled. Nalu was going to be a pervert because of Storm and Dad one day.

"I whispered it in your ear, so obviously she couldn't hear.", Storm shrugged taking off his shirt.

"Put your shirt back on!", I yelled.

"Oh yeah.. heh.. Sorry 'bout that.", he put his shirt back on, and I sighed. I'm already too tired to go to school.

"By the way Soupy, I have a picture of you in your costume during Halloween.", Nalu smiled.

"DELETE IT!", I yelled, but she ignored me.

"Ooo could you send me it?", Storm asked.

"Sure!", she got out her phone and in a flash she put her phone back in her pocket, meaning she was done.

"You better not send it to anyone or else!", I threatened.

"Or else what?", Storm asked.

"Um.. well..", I scratched my head awkwardly while thinking. Storm pulled me close to him, and my face started to become beet red. "Uh.. Wha.. What are you do-" I was interrupted when he kissed me, and I heard Nalu cough.

"Keep it PG for me will ya?", Nalu stated, but Storm simply ignored her and tried to deepen the kiss.

"STOP SUCKING MY DAUGHTER'S FACE!", I turned and saw an angry Dad covering Nalu's eyes. I mentally face palmed myself. Seriously? Again?!

"Um..", Storm quickly jumped out the window. Dad jumped out also to go after him, and I sighed. I already knew this was going to be a long day..

* * *

I was at school now in the hallway by my locker. Maybe I should skip class with Storm.. When I finished getting my things, I turned to see Eric right there beside me. I'm not sure why, but he's been trying to talk to me more lately.

"Hi Eric."

"Hey Nashi."

"So what are you doing right now?", I asked.

"You looked pretty bored, so do you want to skip class since it's just biology anyway?"

"Are you a mind reader?", I stated.

"Not really. You mumble when you think.", he simply explained. "Anyways, where do you want to go?", he smiled. I wonder how Storm would react to me going with Eric somewhere while skipping school. He always been acting weird around Eric, and when I mention his name, his mind goes to some other world.

"I guess we can just walk around.", I answered. We both ran out the school and started to walk along the sidewalk.

"So I've heard that you have dragon slayer magic.", he stated.

"Yup.", I held out my hand and a flame appeared.

"That's neat. I have card magic.", he pulled out a few cards from his hand that weren't even there before.

"That's cool.", I stated, and we kept walking. "Who taught you that?"

"Cana Alberona.", that name seems familiar..

"I think she was part of the Fairy Tail guild right?"

"Yeah. She was always drinking though.. heh.."

"What's she like drunk?"

"The thing is, she never gets drunk!"

"The hell? Never?"

"Never."

We both laughed, and I checked the time on my phone. It was about time for my next class.

"I've got to get to my next class or else Storm's going to be confused.", I waved goodbye and ran without hearing him answer. For some strange reason, I feel like not telling Storm about us walking together. I just shrug to myself and at this point I'm back at the school already. Good thing I'm fast! I walk to go to Art and see Storm snoozing off again?!

I walk over to him and shake him, but he doesn't move.

"Wake up Storm!", I yelled making a few people glance my way. He moved a little but was still asleep. I decided to give up and sat in my seat that was 3 chairs to right from him.

* * *

"So.. You thought that you could sleep in my class? Well, you thought wrong!", Ms. Porlyusia stated. She was our magic teacher. Yes, the students who use magic go to this class, but the annoying part is our teacher. She's the crankiest person alive. I feel bad for Storm because that's the person she was yelling at. He better hope that he doesn't die.

"S-Sorry ma'am!", he saluted her, and I face palmed myself. 'That's just going to get you into even more trouble.', I mumbled to myself.

"You have to learn this magic skill if you want to pass this class!", she handed him a paper that had her handwriting on it. "Class dismissed."

* * *

"I really shouldn't have slept in class..", Storm repeated for the millionth time.

"Is the magic skill that she told you to master really that hard?", I asked annoyed.

"Yeah..", he showed me the paper, and I couldn't even understand it. It looked as if it were written in another language.

"I can't read it."

"That's weird.", he scanned over the paper again, and tilted his head afterwards at me.

"You can read it?"

"Yup. Maybe Ms. Crankypants put a spell on it so others can't read it.", he stared back at the paper.

"But why would she do that?", I asked, and he just shrugged in response.

We were at the house by the point, and when I walked in, I wasn't surprised to see Luna wearing a tutu and makeup. Storm and I bursted out laughing while Luna glared at us.

"Shut up!", Luna yelled.

"You're turn Icey and Soupy!", Nalu stated pulling us both to her room. She did our makeup, - which looks like clown face paint - and Nalu forcefully put the tutus on us. We were pulled downstairs, and Luna bursted out laughing.

"Can you not?", I said with a stern voice making him put on a straight face.

Mom walked into the room and looked a little excited and nervous.

"Are you okay?", I asked.

"Yeah. I need to tell you guys something. Where's Natsu?", she asked.

"I'm here.", Dad grinned. "What do you need to tell us Luce?"

"I'm pregnant.", she blurted out.

* * *

 **Hehe, biggest cliffhanger yet. I felt like doing something a little unpredictable since there was a comment hinting a little that I should do something unpredictable. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! If you have any suggestions or any ideas that I should do then please review! My favorite part of this chapter has to be when Nashi was dreaming. xD Sorry about doing something Christmasy before even Thanksgiving is here. Can't wait for the** **turkey!  
** **Sarybear~xoxo**


	25. Rivalry

**:P Just gonna "wing it" in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 _"Rivalry"_

* * *

I kinda knew that this was going to happen anyway, but I was still was pretty shocked. I took a glance at Dad, and he seemed happy because he was kind of smirking. I looked at Storm, and he looked shocked. Luna's expression made it seem like he didn't really care. And Nalu-

"Agh!", Nalu stormed to her room and slammed the door. She's angry?

"Congrats Mom.", I said smiling trying to get her mind off of Nalu's reaction. Clearly it didn't work because she still had a frown on her face.

"I hope it's a boy.", Natsu said grinning.

"I'm just hoping he/she won't be annoying.", I stated.

"I'd like to have a younger brother.", Luna thought out loud.

"I'm not sure what I want.", Mom said.

"I'll be right back.", I said remembering about Nalu. I went to her room and knocked on the door. I suspect she knew it was me because she opened it straight away.

"Hey Soupy..", she said laying back on her bed.

"Are you okay?", I asked sitting on the bed by her feet.

"Yeah."

"You ran to your room right after Mom said the news. Think about how you would feel if your daughter ever did that."

"But I'm never going to get married.", she stated like it was obvious.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to marry that Yuri guy-", she shot me a warning glare, and I quickly stopped talking. "Anyway.. Why don't you want a little sister or brother?"

"I don't know.."

"You don't?"

"I guess that the new baby is going to be the cutest now, and I won't really be anything special in the family anymore."

"Your worried about that? Seriously? You're always going to be my favorite sister even if the baby ends up being a girl. I promise that, okay?", she smiled and nodded. "So how's school.", I asked.

"Rosie is nice as always with Starla being rude and annoying, and I don't see Yuri as much as Rosie and Starla because he's in 8th grade.", Nalu said.

"I guess that means I'll see him if he goes to my high school.", I laughed while thinking about the plan to get Nalu and Yuri together.

"You better not do anything or else!", she glared at me, and I gave up on the plan.

"Fine.."

"Thanks Soupy!", she smiled and shoved me out of her room. The best start to being polite.. not. I decide to walk back to everyone, and of course Dad and Storm are having their little fights while Mom is yelling at Dad to stop being immature. Luna is laughing at them, and I just sigh. I walk in between Storm and Dad and in a stern voice, like Erza, I say, "Stop." They both stop quickly, and Dad goes to Mom while Storm is trying to sneak his way over to Luna away from me.

"I guess I really did scare you this time!", I declared my victory. Storm immediately walked back to me and frowned.

"You didn't scare me. It was your dad who did."

"Sure..", I rolled my eyes.

"How's Nalu?", he asked.

"Well we talked, and she's fine now.", I answered smiling.

"That's good. I should probably go cuz it's 8."

"Bye.", he kissed my forehead and left. I'm glad Dad was distracted by Mom, so he couldn't yell at Storm for kissing just my forehead. Yay!

* * *

The next day I was in homeroom, and Anna was as happy as ever. She glared at me as Storm and I sat in our seats. I just ignored her and paid attention to the teacher.

"Hello everyone! There's a new student I would like to introduce!", a petite girl who looked a lot younger than us, walked into the room. She had light purple hair with silver eyes, and she was wearing a blue sundress. It seemed she was barefoot for a strange reason.

"Hi, my name is Misty.", she shyly said and took a seat in the empty desk in front of me. Lucky me! She's seems really nice.

"Hi. I'm Nashi.", she turned around and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. You're name seems familiar somewhere.."

"My parents are Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, so maybe that's it."

"Oh yeah. You're a dragon slayer like me."

"You're a dragon slayer?", I asked.

"Yes. I can manipulate water.", she answered.

"I can use fire."

"I don't really like fire all that much..", she mumbled loud enough I could hear.

"How come?"

"Oh, no reason.."

I frown and just continue to concentrate on the teacher.

* * *

I feel as if something is off from that Misty girl. She seems suspicious. Or maybe she just doesn't like me. e-o

I'm in the magic class, which is my second to last period before school ends for the rest of the day. We're outside and everyone is supposed to battle against each other, of course we're not going to be going overboard. At least we'll try not too. The first pair is Storm against Lorie. Of course I'm cheering on for Storm mostly, but I have to partly cheer for Lorie because he is my friend also.

I look around the room and see Misty. I was about to walk over to her..

"Hey Nashi.", I turned and saw Eric.

"Hi. Have you seen the new girl?", I asked.

"Yeah. She seems a bit off."

"Well she uses dragon slayer magic so maybe that's it."

"Maybe. Who are you cheering on. Storm or Lorie?"

"Obviously Storm.", I giggle a bit.

"Then I'll cheer for Lorie since no one else will.", he grinned and walked away. I looked where Misty was sitting again except she wasn't there. That's strange..

"Hello.", I turned to see Misty smiling. I almost jumped out of surprise.

"Er.. Hi.."

"Who do you think is going to win?", Misty asked. I've seen Storm fight, and he held up pretty well with Dad. Though, Dad and Loke were probably going easy on him because they didn't want to go overboard. I haven't seen Lorie fight. I'm somewhat curious to see what power he is capable of.

"I'm not sure."

"I bet I could beat both of them.", she said confidently. She seems like a completely different person than when she was first introduced as.

"I don't know what kind of power Lorie has, but I'm for sure definite that I would win against Storm."

"And why is that?"

"I just know.", I said not being entirely honest.

"I'm pretty sure I would win against you. Water would be impossible to win against for you.", Misty stated.

"Nah. My flames can make water evaporate if they're hot enough. Nothing's impossible unless if you believe so.", I said.

"Then prove it by battling me here in front of everyone.", she smiled.

"Wait.. What? We don't know if the teacher is going to pick us."

"I asked her if we could fight actually. She seems to like me.", the hell? Ms. Crankypants doesn't even like people. She said so herself!

"Ok..", I responded puzzled.

* * *

[Storm's P.O.V.]

I was about to battle with Lorie, and I already knew he was going to be a challenge. He literally has the power of the celestial world with him! I was trying to find Lorie before we were going to fight, but I was interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I already knew who it was and frowned.

"What do _you_ want Eric."

"I was just going to say good luck. No need to be rude.", he responded.

"And why would you do that?", I turned and glared at him.

"I just talked to Nashi, and she was she's cheering on for you."

"Well of course she would cheer for me.", I answered. It made me feel better that Nashi said that because she probably wouldn't say it to my face. He just shrugged and walked away.

* * *

[Flashback]

It was the time when Natsu gave us detention. Nashi was sleeping, and I was bored looking at the clock. I think it was after a century when Natsu said, "Detention over." Everyone quickly got out of the classroom wanting to escape boredom, and Natsu walked over to me.

"She's taking to long, and she gets cranky when she gets woken up. Can you take her home?", I was about to respond, but when I turned my head to look at him, he was gone. I shrugged and was about to wake her up until I saw Eric walk in.

"Hi Eric. Sorry about punching you."

"Whatever. Because your her boyfriend, I'll tell you this: I like her, and I don't plan on losing."

"W-What?!", I stated befuddled.

"We're rivals starting now.", he walked out the room in a flash leaving me confused. So he did try to kiss Nashi? I probably shouldn't tell Nashi about this..

* * *

I shake the thoughts out of my head as I see Lorie enter the room. The room is special because magic can not damage or break it. Also, you can't see out but you can see in, so Nashi and everyone else could see us but we can't see them.

"Hey Lorie.", the reason everyone really wants to win is because this is basically a test. So if you lose the match, you have failed a test. Which wouldn't go well with my report card.

"Hey Storm."

"I haven't seen your magic before. I've been wondering what it was."

"I've heard that you have ice-make magic.", we heard the countdown start, and when it was finished I did the first attack.

"Ice make, Lance!", I launched a line of ice towards him, and he quickly dodged.

"My turn!", he smiled brightly. "Regulus Impact!", a ray of light came towards me, and I quickly did my ice-make magic.

"Ice make, Shield!", a light blue shield covered me, and the attack had no effect. So he uses his Dad's magic..

"Ice make, Dragon!", a large dragon came towards him, and he sent a ray of light that shattered it. Without waiting for him to attack, I send another attack. "Ice make, Hammer!", a hammer dropped, and he started rubbing his head.

"That really hurt you know!", he yelled at me.

"I know.", I grin, and he grins back. He ran to me and shouted with light growing in the hand.

"Regulus!", he punched my face pretty harshly, and I could already feel a bruise.

"Ow..", I said rubbing my cheek. "Ice make, Arrows!", I released a bunch of arrows, that were made out of ice, at him. Surprisingly he didn't dodge fast enough and actually got shot by a few of them.

I heard a familiar cranky voice come up over the speakers. "Time's up. You both get 50%", DAMNIT! I forgot about the time limit. Well.. Hopefully Dad won't be that mad at me.. Heh..

* * *

[Nashi's P.O.V.]

I was kind of disappointed that the time ran out because Storm probably would've won if he did another attack. Molly was on my right, and Jared was on my left. "Who were you cheering for Molly?", I asked her because I already knew Jared's answer.

"I guess Lorie.", she answered.

"Listen up! The next pair to fight is Nashi and Misty.", Cranky said. I turned to Misty, and she smiled mischievously. I _really_ have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **Now you guys know what Eric is up too , I wanted to add another person in so here is Misty, the water dragon slayer. Do such things exist? Yup. Please R &R if you like this or want to give any suggestions. Thanks for reading!  
Sarybear~xoxo**


	26. Nashi vs Misty

**I feel like I am the worst person ever for put in an update instead of a chapter. My stress has gone down a lot though fortunately. I'm very sorry that this chapter is shorter than most of my other chapters, but I wanted to update quickly. By the way, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year! I hope you guys got great stuff instead of coal. xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 _"Nashi vs Misty"_

* * *

I walked into the room, and I smiled to myself because I was going to win this thing. I have Storm, Molly, Eric, Lorie, and possibly Jared cheering for me. I can't let them down. Though, water will be hard, but she shouldn't have underestimated me. The countdown started, and when it was finished she threw an attack.

"Water dragon claw!", she swiped water at me, and I quickly dodged out of the way.

"Fire dragon iron fist!", I tried to punch her in her gut, but she quickly dodged. It seems she's fast also.

"Water dragon bubbles!", Bubbles?! That's really weird.. I quickly came out of my thoughts when bubbles were heading towards me.

"Fire dragon roar!", I gave a breath of fire towards the bubbles, and they were gone. "I told you it's not impossible!", I yelled to her, and her only response was just her glaring. Does she know me? Why does she not like me? I haven't done anything bad.. I think. She walked up to me and smiled again.

"Let's do a bet!", she said.

"Heh.. No thanks.."

"Are you just afraid of losing?"

"No, I just don't do bets."

"I don't hate you.. Sorry for seeming like I do.. It's friendly. I promise."

"I'll come up with it then. Winner gets to boss the loser around for a day.", I said, and she nodded and shook hands. We aren't exactly friends, but we don't hate each other.. Strange combination.

"Fire dragon roar!", another breath came towards her way, and she wasn't exactly ready so the attack hit her.

"That wasn't even that hot.", it seemed she made a shield of water before the attack actually hit her. She really is fast.

"Water dragon.."

"Fire dragon.."

"ROAR!", we both were battling between our breaths, and we both gave out at the same time panting.

"Time's up", I saw our teacher there trying to stay a bit away from us. Why does the time have to ruin everything?!

Misty and I groan at the same time and glare at her.

"More people need to do their tests.", she explained clearly annoyed. We both nodded our heads and kept glaring at each other. Once we weren't beside Cranky, we began to talk.

"I'm not going to lose next time!", we both yelled at each other.

"Stop copying me!", we both said together again, and I was annoyed.

"Stop it! AGH!"

Storm was walking towards us confused.

"Hey Nash."

"Hey Storm.", I said cheering up.

"I wonder why Ms. Crankypants picked you and Misty together.", he stated.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT NAME!", our teacher yelled at Storm, and he shriveled up like a dried plum.

"I see there's someone else who scares you.", I started laughing while he started throwing protests at me.

"I'm Misty.", Misty introduced herself with innocent eyes.

"I'm Storm."

I saw Molly walking up to us, and she smiled.

"I was looking for you. I'm next, and I'm fighting this girl called Mikan.", she said.

"I know her! She's grumpy to warn you, but she's also nice.", I said.

"How do you know her?", she asked.

"We sometimes sit by each other on the bus."

"Ooo I can't wait!", she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Misty.", Misty introduced herself again.

"Nice to meet you. You did really well against Nashi.", Molly smiled.

* * *

[Molly's P.O.V.]

It was my turn. I stepped into the room, and Mikan was there.

"Hi.", I smiled.

"...", she didn't respond. The countdown ended, and I changed into my demon form: Alborak. Because my mom was part demon, I gained some of her power. But also thanks to my dad, I was able to get a special lightning form. I looked at Mikan, and her face remained in frown. I wonder why she's not happy. Maybe she's bored? While I was thinking about this, I saw she threw an attack at me, but I quickly dodged.

I decided to throw one back, "Lightning blast!", I threw a ball of light towards her but got hit. She got back up and seemed to hold her stomach.

"Iron dragon: ROAR", she threw a breath in the whole room, but I couldn't dodge with it everywhere. I got hit with the attack and fell to the ground. I simply got back up though and decided to do another attack.

"Thunder rumble!", flashes of lightning went around the room and hit her, but she stayed in place.

"Iron dragon: Claw!", she sent the attack my way, but I took her leg and twisted it. "Iron dragon: Fist.", she punched my face, and I released her leg.

"Lightning speed!", I sped around the room and sent a kick that made her fly to the other side of the room. She was now laying on the ground and taking deep breaths.

"Time's up. It seems Molly gets the first A out of the whole class.", our teacher came in. I won!

* * *

[Nashi's P.O.V.]

I'm really proud of Molly winning. Though, Mikan was also pretty great too. Mikan still had the grumpy expression on her face like always, but that's just her. Molly was smiling like always also. I went to meet up with the pair but paused when I heard Ms. Crankypants.

"That's all for today. We'll be continuing this tomorrow.", thanks to my super ears, I heard her mumble things like, 'I hate people,' and 'Why did Macarov ever so ask me to do this,' but I paid no mind to it. I finally caught up to Molly and Mikan and smiled.

"You guys did a good job.", Mikan just stayed quiet while Molly said, "Thanks."

* * *

Misty and I were both in the hallway arguing about our fight.

"Idiot, I was closer to winning! The stupid time must've changed too quickly.", Misty yelled.

"You're wrong moldy face!", I yelled back feeling the anger boiling up inside me.

"When will they stop fighting?", Storm sighed.

"I'm not sure myself.", Molly sighed with him.

"STOP THE DAMN FIGHTING!", Mikan yelled giving Misty and me a deathly stare.

"YOU STOP BUDGING IN!", Misty and I yelled and punched Mikan in the face. Mikan, however, didn't fall. She haves us a more deathly stare and growled.

"Idiots.", her arm turned to metalm and in a flash, I felt my back hit the ground. "Now I repeat, stop fighting. It's annoying.", Mikan marched off mumbling some things that even I couldn't hear.

"Are you two okay?", Molly asked.

"I'm fine.", Misty and I both said.

"STOP COPYING ME!", we yelled. "STOP IT!"

"You guys should stop fighting before Mikan comes back and beats you to a pulp. She even scares me.", Storm said.

"Whatever.", I said.

"So who do you guys think won?", Misty asked.

"It was a tie though.", Molly said.

"Fine, but what about you?", Misty asked Storm. I gave him a look, but he sighed.

"It was a tie. Stop arguing.", Storm said. "Or else I'll go get Mikan."

"Fine..", Misty said.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
Sarybear~ x x**


	27. Stupid Update That Will Make You Hate Me

_Holy shit! I haven't been on for so long.. Omg..! On my document manager thing, the_ life _tab was at_ 4 _and_ 5 days _left, so I've been gone for 3 months. I really feel bad because I haven't been writing for my stories on here. In fact, I now look at my old stories and cringe because my new writing style is so much more different. If you follow my Wattpad account [which is_ xXSaryBearXx _just like on here (totally not trying to show off my account)] you'll know that I've been having writing problems even on there. My brain likes to have multiple ideas for a plot of a story, but when it comes to the actual writing of the story, my brain goes blank and I get writing block._

 _Also, I heard_ Fairy Tail _wouldn't be making another episode/chapter for a whole other year, and I don't want to rewatch_ Fairy Tail _all over again for the 3 third time, so it's hard to remember the personalities of everyone in_ Fairy Tail _._

 _Sending to all my ongoing stories ~_ **SaryBear**


	28. NEW UPDATE 52917

HELLLOOOOOOO PEOPLE THAT I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER TALK TO AGAIN

I'm back bitches ;)

Anyways, so I'm gunna rewrite the story to not be so cringey so that we'll both be superrrr happy

You guys are all crying about me stopping it, and honestly, I miss writing on it, so Imma try

My writing has profusely improved. Just know, the edited version of the first chapter may awhile since I'm going camping for 5 days. "Great"

(Totally sarcasm in case you couldn't notice)

So with that, thanks for your patience?

I'm surprised you waited (if you did)

~ uuuurs truly, extra hippy girl


End file.
